The Will of Fire - PART THREE
by Alley McNally
Summary: Minato and Kushina survive Naruto's birth. How does that change things? Find out in this retelling of the Naruto series. NOTE: Part Three of Three. If you are new to story, please start with part one. * COMPLETE AFTER FOUR YEARS! *
1. Prologue - Returning home

Hello and welcome to the Will of Fire, part three. For those of you who are new, this is part three of an epic that I started back in 2014. There are exactly 160 other chapters posted before this one. While most of these chapters are short, it's a lot of content. I know that it says Prologue, but it's only a prologue for Part Three. Not the whole story. You can't really come in here. You have to start with part one then move on to part two. Then you can pick up here. It will not make any sense otherwise. You might get away with starting at part two, but you cannot get away with out reading any of the other sections. So, please start with part one then come back here when you're ready. I will not mind how long that takes. Thank you.

For those of you who have been following me along – I thank you. This is the start of the end. The Will of Fire will be completed. It will only take a few months. It should be completed in 2018. For the edit is already complete as of this posting. I just finished the epilogue today. So will get there. It's just gonna take a while. This story has approximately 230 pages to go through. That is less than the 267 pages of Part Two, but the same amount of pages as Part One. It's a lot to get through, so let's get going!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Prologue - Returning home_

The room became so quiet after Naruto left. Now, you could almost hear a pin drop. It was time to get to the real reason why they had returned. Even after the seal was created no one seemed that interested in talking. Finally, Lord Third broke the silence, "I am sure you are curious as to why I have recalled you." The room remained quiet, but he did have their complete attention, "I have been receiving reports lately of that the Akatsuki have more active as of late. They are now officially hunting Jinchuriki. Already they have captured the Three Tails and Five Tails. Both of them had a sizable guard with them. It didn't have any effect. They were still taken."

Kushina's blood cooled at that news. What the Old Man was telling her was that hiding and running would do nothing. They would still capture her anyway. As they did with the others. It scared her right down to her core. She knew how powerful both of those two were. Hell, Yagura was a Kage! If he was caught, then . . .

"Don't worry, Kushina - I won't let it happen to you." She stared at her travel companion. Jiraiya was trying to cheer her up. It was pathetic, but it was helping. "After all, I promised Minato that I would look after you two."

"You did?" She asked as she thought. _When did that happen?_

"Hey now! Do you honestly think that the Great Jiraiya would lie?"

No one responded to that one. Jiraiya lied all the time. Especially when it came to the Ladies. Hell, he was known for it! He came up with crazy stories about how awesome he was all the time. It was his usual tactic to get a lady in the bedroom with him. Not that it worked very well, but he did try all the time. Ladies usually saw right through him. It made him seem like an incompetent fool! Which was not. Jiraiya was very good at spying and the subtle art of lying. Only he used that ability sparingly. The rest of the time he looked like a fool. Which allowed people to drop their guard around him. Which made him an awesome spy but not exactly the most honest man. The damned job practically required him to lie! It was so stupid to say something like to her. For she was one of the few that knew better. That old fool was crafty. He always lied! _Dummy, now I know he didn't say that!_

"What?" He demanded after a long silence.

"Jiraiya, you lie all the time."

He sighed. "Not about this. Minato asked me to take care of you two should the worst happen. He was _always_ worried about you. Especially, when you popped that little guy out of . . ."

Lord Third cleared his throat. It was not appropriate to talk that way to lady. Even if that lady could beat you to a pulp. The fool was talking his way to a beating and he didn't even know it. That was Jiraiya for you. He had no sense when it came to the ladies. He managed to take something sweet into something dirty. _What am I going to do with that fool?_ He sighed. "Thank you, Jiraiya. I don't think you need to finish that statement. The lady may have to harm you if you did." Jiraiya looked at Kushina then started to panic. She wasn't looking too happy at the moment. Hiruzen sighed. "Kushina, while his statement lacks eloquence it is accurate. I remember Minato mentioning that to me long ago. Not long after your son's birth in fact. He was understandably nervous about being a father. I felt the way myself when my first son was born. He had also asked me to watch out for you two. I hope that I have done a sufficient job."

Kushina's expression softened a lot. Lord Third had done so much already. He sent her away to protect her. Keeping her on the move prevented her from being chained up in her house. She was grateful for that. She needed to get away after Minato died. It hurt so much to be reminded of him. She knew that this wasn't the reason why she was sent away, but she was grateful anyway. Particularly since she got to keep her son by her side. That way she could make sure that she didn't lose him too. She would have been destroyed if Naruto was hurt because of her.

"No, you've done a great job. Thank you."

He said nothing more on the subject. He just moved on. He mentioned that for the time being she was going to need to be under heavy guard. She would have at least two ANBU guards with her at all times. He warned her against losing them as the woman was so famous for doing. While Minato couldn't do much about it that didn't mean that he couldn't. Hiruzen had some measure of control over the woman. Which the former Hokage did not have. He was not her husband. He didn't have to worry about sleeping on the couch. Hiruzen could give her a direct order and expect her to follow it. He didn't care if Kushina liked it. She was going to follow his orders and was it. No further discussion was allowed on the matter. Fortunately, the woman knew better than to argue with him on this. It made things so much easier.

"I have also decided that Naruto should have a similar guard. It is now public knowledge that he is Minato's son. While Minato may be gone there will be plenty who would love to hurt him. They may even use him to get to you. I cannot afford that. Please, inform the boy of this and make sure that he doesn't pick up your habits."

Kushina nodded again. Naruto was not going to happy with this arrangement. He never liked having guards. Year ago, it took a threat from his father to stop the boy from trying it. Now she would have to make a similar threat if she had to. Kushina still could put the fear of god in that boy if she had to. She could make him obey. There was no room for negotiation on this. Naruto was not ready to protect himself yet. He was almost there, but he still needed to get stronger. Minato had many enemies that would make short work of any genin. Naruto needed protection. She agreed with Lord Third on that. In a year or two maybe she would reconsider. Just not now. She couldn't afford to lose her son.

"I will tell him."

With that settled Lord Hiruzen moved on Jiraiya. He needed him back out in the field. Both Orochimaru and Danzo were still at large. Hiruzen had received my troubling reports that they were working the Akatsuki now. Some even suggested that the Akatsuki were behind their attack on the village three years ago. There was little proof, but Hiruzen couldn't dismiss it. The Akatsuki had troubling connections to countless organizations. The fact that an independent organization that was so well connected that it disturbed him. He just had no idea what was true about them or what their aim was.

"I am going to have to find a way to get in. I am going to need a Rogue Ninja. For only they can get in."

Jiraiya interrupted. "You want me to become a Rogue Ninja?"

Hiruzen laughed. "No. I'm afraid no one would believe your change of heart. I am going to need someone else for this task." He took a puff of his pipe then thought for a moment. "I do have an idea on who that can be. However, I will not tell you who that is until they agree. I will not force anyone to do this. This mission must accepted of their own free will. I will inform you when I have their approval."

They both nodded. They understood Lord Hiruzen's hesitation to tell them who he was thinking of. In order the mission to work the spy would have to branded as a traitor. They would have to commit some crime then flee from the village. At that point Hiruzen would brand them a Rogue Ninja and order their execution. He wouldn't make any serious attempt to apprehend them, but that spy could still be taken down by their own village. He had no way of stopping that. It would be an huge risk for anyone who accepted this mission. It would not be an easy assignment for sure. It was likely ruin to the spy's life. This should not be accepted lightly. He would need time to get the spy on board. They would respect Hiruzen's need for privacy and wait until that spy is chosen.

"What I need you to do, Jiraiya, is to be ready. I will be deploying you again shortly. I may even send you along with the party to 'capture' the spy. I am not certain just yet. I need to think about it a bit more. The show must be convincing. Otherwise it is all worthless."

Jiraiya smiled. "If you need show then you're talking to right man! I can make it very convincing. Trust me, Sensei. I will make it a show that you never forget!"

Lord Third took another puff from his pipe. He was amused by Jiraiya's silly dance. The boy was right, of course. Jiraiya was good at putting on shows. He could make a very convincing display. However, he wasn't sure that he wanted the spymaster to do it. It all depended on who he could get to agree. That would make a difference. He would let him know later if it was needed.

"Very well. I will consider it. I will inform you of my decision shortly." He smiled. "Now, I think it is time for us to get out of there. It is almost sunset and I do not want to miss young Naruto's performance."

* * *

 _ **Okay, one more chapter is coming up today. See you then!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Old House

All right, since I already posted today I'm not gonna say much of anything. Thank you so much for reading.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 1 - The Old House_

Naruto ran home immediately after leaving the office. He wanted to see his old house again and get a out of it before going off to the Training Ground. He knew that they used this contest to get him out of the room. He honestly did not care. He was ready to show his stuff! Besides, if that cheered his mother up then it was worth it. She had been sad for far too long already. _Just wait until I show my stuff - that will make you smile!_ He thought as reached the house.

The house had been sealed up for years. His mother's strongest bloodseal stood before him and entry. It was too powerful for him to remove, but he didn't need to. It was also keyed to his blood. So long as he smeared his blood on the barrier would let him in. It was pain but it was the only way in until his mother took down the seal. Which she wasn't going to do so long as she was stuck in a meeting with the Hokage. Carefully, he approached the house, pricked his finger, then smeared his blood on the barrier. It reacted immediately and opened a hole just large enough for him to pass through. As he entered he could feel every cell in his body tingled as the barrier checked and doubled his identity. Satisfied, it did nothing to block his path. It remained open until he had successfully passed through. Then it snapped shut. No one else would be allowed in. Naruto did not have the skill or the power to change that. Not that it mattered, he was to get something anyway.

Naruto left the barrier and headed up the stairs. No other seal tried to stop his progress. There were others of course. However, they were the original ones from his childhood. He had almost forgotten the way his father's barriers felt when you passed through them. They were warm and inviting. It was almost as if they were welcoming him home. He could almost imagine his father at the top of the stairs waiting for him. There was no one there. Minato Namikaze was long dead. He knew that but he couldn't help imagining it. Everything about this house reminded Naruto of his father. His mother told him that he had been very particular about the house's design. He wanted to make sure that it was a place for their family to grow.

His father also designed the house so that it could easily be defended. It looked completely harmless to the bystander. No one would think that there was any secrets. Which was foolish considering that the Yellow Flash lived here. Nothing was ever that straightforward when it came to protecting his family. Intruders might not notice the study or the underground seal chamber, but they were there. His father had shown it to him. He even taught him how to use the seal chamber as a panic room. If Naruto sent his chakra into specific spots on the the door it would activate. The room would be sealed shut. Only someone like his father could get in.

Naruto smiled when remembered the time he tried to use the room to hide from his mom. That failed miserably. He didn't understand that wasn't designed for that. He had accidently set off security seals that alerted his parents. For his efforts Naruto was rewarded with a long lecture and a week's worth of grounding. Apparently, his father didn't appreciate being summoned from a meeting for false alarm. He went on and on about being scared half to death or something. Naruto couldn't really remember why his father was so upset anymore. All he remembered was that he had never heard his father talk so much! It was almost as bad as being grounded! Afterwards, Naruto never, ever activated that seal ever again. It wasn't worth it. His father would have killed him if he did. It was only for emergencies. His father made that quite clear.

Now that Naruto was older he could appreciate the design. It was so simple in appearance yet it held some of the strongest seals that one could construct. Almost nothing could get in when it was activated. Yet, it was so easy to turn it on! Heck, his four year-old self could do it. Now that he understood seals well enough he could appreciate how hard that is to create. A barrier seal of that strength takes massive amount of chakra to activate. It doesn't matter if the ink is already there. One would need loads of chakra! Something his younger self did not have. So his dad made sure that it wasn't necessary. That takes a lot more work to make that possible. Instead of creating one big seal his dad would have needed to make countless smaller, interwoven seals. They would link up and power each other. Making it possible for a child to activate. Meaning that Naruto could easily seal himself in if necessary. It was quite a feat and seal design. _Dad, you were really awesome you know that?_

Naruto moved away from the door leading to basement. What he was looking for was not there. The seal chamber was always empty unless it was in use. What he was looking for was in his room. He was looking for his father's Kunai. He knew that it stupid. The darned thing was absolutely useless now, but he wanted it on him anyway. That way his dad could be there watching over him. This was his homecoming and he didn't want his dad to miss it. For this battle was going to be great! They were totally going to knock it out of the park. It would be wrong for his father not to be there.

He raced upstairs then threw open his bedroom door. Everything was exactly as he left it. Only now there was a thick coat of dust everywhere. The whole house was loaded with it in fact. _This would drive dad up the wall!_ Naruto thought as he checked the bed. There it was, hidden under his pillow: It is a Flying Rajin Kunai. No one had touched it in three years. He almost felt bad for leaving it behind. _Sorry._ He thought as he picked it up. He was reminded of how his dad always forced him to take it along with him. Back then he resented being forced to take it along. After all no one else had to carry someone to call his daddy when things got ruff. Now he would give almost anything for it to be useful. He wanted to see his father again. He wanted to tell him thank you. His father had done so much for him yet he never once asked for anything in return. He was the best father ever. _Thank you, dad._ Naruto tucked the kunai inside his clothes then ran out the door. He had some serious butt to kick.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. I'll see you all next time! Alley**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Just like old times

Hey all, it's time for another chapter of the Will of Fire! I'm so glad that you have stuck with me all the way to part three. Now, because technically this is a new story I have to set up the world and the characters. They have changed in the previous three years. So, I won't be going to the sand quite yet. However, They will be going soon. In the meantime, I thought it might be fun for you to enjoy watching Naruto and the rest of his team go against Kakashi. See how this time it differs from Shippuden. After all, Sasuke is actually in the village! That should change it a bit. While it will not be a major change it still should be fun. Enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 2 - Just like old times_

Naruto's teammates pestered him about showing up late. He laughed then gave them a lame excuse about it. Just like Kakashi would have. Which made them laugh. It was a lot of fun acting like their teacher. Plus it worked a lot better than telling them the truth. Naruto really didn't do that sappy thing. The last thing that he wanted was someone to feel sorry for him. People die all the time. Shinobi even more so. It was a miracle that his dad had lived that long. Just because his dad was the Hokage didn't make Naruto special. He didn't want to be treated that way. So he said nothing about his trip home to collect his father's kunai. It was best that they didn't know. He didn't want to ruin this happy occasion.

Shortly afterwards, Lord Third, his mother, and Jiraiya appeared. Kakashi appeared shortly after, fashionably late as ever. The man looked slightly bored as he approached the group. He even had his book out as if he was lost in a really great scene. Of course, Naruto knew that this was all an act. He had known Kakashi for far too long to believe that. The man was excited to be here. His family was back! He didn't care about the smut as much as he cared about them. They were just too experienced to believe such an obvious ploy. That wasn't going to help him.

Even though he knew that it was all a front Naruto couldn't help wrinkling his nose. The book was one of Prevy Sage's Makeout Paradise novels. He hated them so much! Once, a long time ago, Jiraiya tried to make Naruto proofread it for him. His mother got wind of it and beat Jiraiya to a pulp. Why he would try that with his mother along was a mystery. It was asking for trouble. Not that he wanted to proofread anything. He didn't even like reading. Nor did he want to read Jiraiya's smut. He had better things to do with his time - like train! Naruto loved that. He could do that all day! He didn't want to read garbage like Makeout Tactics. He would leave that to Kakashi.

"Oh!" Naruto clapped his hands. "I almost forgot. Kakashi!" He took a book out of his satchel. "I almost forgot to give this to you." He threw a copy of Makeout World to his old teacher. "Jiraiya asked me to give this to you."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide. He handled the book as if it was made of solid gold. "Thank you, Naruto." He said as he carefully stowed the book away. "I will treasure it always!"

Demon Hair began to wave around wildly behind them. "Jiraiya!" Prevy Sage started to panic. "What did you give my boy?"

Jiraiya ran with a very angry kunoichi hot on his heels. They ran around the area for a little while while everyone looked on. Finally, Lord Third cleared his throat. "Ahem. If you are finished, I would like to get things started." They stopped running around he continued, "Thank you. Now, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke I have brought you here today for that we can have a practice match with Kakashi. It will be three on one. The purpose to see how far you three have grown." He smiled. "I am sure that you will also enjoy facing your Sensei again." They nodded. "Good. Then let's begin!"

The spectators went off into the trees while Kakashi put away his books. He was taking this seriously. Which was not what Naruto wanted. He would not win that way. He jeered, "You're not going to read, Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. "No, I'm not. I will have to do it later. But I can't wait to get into that new book! Alas, I cannot. I will have to endure the pain. Don't worry I will get this over with soon. It's not going to read itself, now is it?"

Naruto smiled. "I could just tell you ending, y'know!"

His mother gave Jiraiya a deadly glare that caused Jiraiya started to panic all over again. He tried to explain himself but she was not having it. She was ready to kill him again. That is until Lord Third shot her a dirty look. She stopped immediately afterwards.

On the field, no one noticed anything. They continued as if that didn't happen. Kakashi gave Naruto a wounded look. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"What I have done to deserve such treatment? From own student no less! I have been betrayed!" Kakashi went on dramatically.

His students were not fooled. Kakashi wasn't that upset. In fact, he was ecstatic to be able to spar with them. It been far too long since they had all been together. They agreed with him on that. It had been far too long. They were ready to go. Even Kakashi couldn't contain his excitement. He pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan. He was taking them again they were serious too. Sasuke activated his eyes. Sakura channeled her chakra into her fists. Naruto prepared to use the shadow clone jutsu. They were going to go all out. For this was their time to shine! It was their chance to prove that they were no longer children. It was time to fight!

Before any of them could move Sakura charged forward. She attacked with a ferocity that Naruto had never seen before! She did not let up. Kakashi had to dodge her attacks or risk getting hurt very badly. For the ground itself spilt open with her fists! This was not an ability that he remember her having. _Aunt Tsunade must have come back like she promised. That's awesome!_

They had run into Tsunade Senju while traveling. At first Naruto didn't like his distant Aunt. She was a prick and she had abandoned the village! Then she said something about his dad. That threw Naruto over the edge. No one talked that way about him! He challenged her to a duel. Which he promptly lost, but he did end up winning her over. Tsunade ended up not being so bad. She did save his life in all. She was pretty cool with how strong she was and how she could save people. That is pretty awesome! He even forgave her for calling his dad a fool. He was glad that she finally returned. _I can pester her when this is over. That will be great!_

Being distracted almost got him creamed. He decided that he should pay attention. After all, this was his show. He couldn't stink now! He smiled as he thought about what he wanted to do. The show had to be flashy. Naruto did not want to be a baby anymore. He was Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze. He could protect himself now. He just needed to make them believe it. _Let's go!_

Sakura pulled back a little. Her teammates were not quite as in step with her just yet. Naruto was downright distracted and Sasuke looked like he wanted to fight on his own. It wasn't the best opening act, but it would do. That is if she could get her teammates on the same page! They needed to have a unified front if they were going to beat Kakashi. Their Sensei was a jonin for a reason. It was best not to forget it. Especially now that he was taking them seriously. He would not be playing baby-games today. He would be sparing with them as equals. _Get it together!_

Sakura suppressed a desire to beat the fools into submission. That would be doing Kakashi's work for him. That was so stupid! She was not a genin fresh from the Academy anymore and neither were they. They were older now and more experienced now. It was high time that they got their act together! They had to fight together as one!

She was about to launch into a long speech about teamwork when Naruto said something that she never expected. He apologized to her. Naruto had never done that before. Not like this at least. He admitted his fault then promised to support her. He even said something about having a seal or two to help. It was hard to believe that this was the same pampered prince that had left the village three years ago. _Who the hell are you?_ She thought as she allowed the fool to affix seals to her. He said that it would enhance her speed and power for a while. Then it would wear off. He even apologized about that. Went on about not being a seal master just yet. Sure, she knew that his parents were more skilled and powerful in the art but she didn't care. They weren't her teammates. Sakura would only hold them back anyway. That was not true for Naruto or Sasuke. She could hold her own now. She didn't need their protection anymore. She could use their support though. Since Kakashi was going to dammed near impossible to beat. She smiled as she prepared her next strike. This fight was going to be fun!

Sasuke didn't know why he felt so angry. Sure, he was happy to see his 'brother' again. In fact, he was ecstatic to see the boy again. Yet, he couldn't rid himself of this annoying emotion. There was something boiling underneath the surface. Something that he didn't fully appreciate until now: He was angry at his friend for leaving. Sure, Sasuke knew that it wasn't really Naruto's choice. His mother had to leave the village for a while. There would be no one left to care for him. Plus, with his father dead there would be in sufficient protection within the village. So, he had to leave. Naruto had to leave him behind. Sasuke would have done almost anything to either keep Naruto at home or to go with him on that journey. Neither were possible. Sasuke had no authority to make either a reality. He was just a pebble being washed away by the stream. He was completely powerless. He couldn't even help his friend grieve for his lost father. That hurt more than anything else. Naruto was family. So, why couldn't he help him? It just wasn't fair!

Now, he looked upon the young man before him and found it hard to recognize him. Naruto had changed so much without him. He had grown stronger and more mature on his own. Sasuke had not been there for him. They had not grown up together. That still smarted. Sasuke did not have many friends. He had almost none from outside the clan. It hurt to lose Naruto like that.

"Let's go, Sasuke!"

Naruto's calls drove him from his thoughts. His friend a big biggest smile then ran off towards where Kakashi was hiding. Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile. His friend was still in there. He was the same kid that he knew. He still needed him. That was enough for him. He could handle this. So long as his friend was back!

"Naruto!" He called out as he raced after him. Sasuke decided that he was going to enjoy this. They were back together after all.

Now Team 7 was working as one. Sakura aggressively attacked Kakashi while Sasuke worked to find his position. Naruto followed up by firing Rasengans where Kakashi dodged to. It was quite beautiful to watch. They had learned this lesson well: A shinobi is nothing without his teammates. Something that it had taken Kakashi years to learn. Kakashi's chest swelled with pride as he played with his students. He was in real danger of losing the bells. Not that it mattered since he had already earned the real prize. He had the best students in the world! That was more than any teacher could ask for. He almost wanted to hug them! Not that he could, of course. That would get him punched in the face.

It was a shame that Minato wasn't here to watch them. Kakashi knew that his sensei would be so proud. His son had finally become strong! The boy had long mastered the Rasengan and had even become a toad summoner. Kakashi had to keep avoiding those damn toads! At least the fool hadn't summoned Gamabunta. If he had then Kakashi would be done for! So would be a fair amount of this testing ground. He was not good at fitting into their world. He would not be able to stop himself from causing massive damage. At least Naruto knew better than to summon him.

Or he thought that Naruto had more sense than that. For the fool decided to summon him anyway! Gamabunta crushed the three poles in the center of the training ground. From the sidelines a Fiery Redhead yelled at him to stop. Naruto did not listen. Instead, he had an argument with the Giant Toad. Gamabunta, or Boss Toad as Naruto called him. Who did not appreciate being called. Naruto argued that he needed his help. Gamabunta disagreed. It was funny to watch, but he had to stop it before it got out of hand. This was not the place for the leader of the toads. He could do serious damage. Plus, this was a colossal waste of his chakra. Naruto should know that. Then again it was Naruto. He provably didn't know that. Uzumaki had way too much chakra! Heck, the boy had more chakra than even his father. It was the Uzumaki influence to be sure. In fact, Kushina provably had even more than her foolish son.

Gamabunta finally agreed to help. Then with one swipe of his sword Kakashi was knocked on his ass. Finally, Sasuke and Sakura jumped him. In a second, they had his bells. _That's what I get for being distracted._ He thought miserably. _Your students get the jump on you._ He sighed. _Oh well, at least it was fun. Next time, I'll really have to go all out._

The battle was over.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next week!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - The More Things Change

OK, I have a confession to make. I totally forgot to post something yesterday. I could have posted a chapter, but I totally forgot. So, instead of a Sunday post we're going to have a Memorial Day post! Yeah, OK. That doesn't mean a whole lot. It just happens to be that the next day after Sunday was Memorial Day. Otherwise known as Monday. And that I may not have planned this. But it's OK because you still get a chapter anyway. We still move the story along. So, let's get onto it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 3 - The More Things Change . . ._

Kakashi had been knocked on ass by the giant toad Gamabunta. He was not seriously harmed but his ego would take awhile to recover. All in all, it wasn't a bad fight. He chuckled. "Well that was interesting."

Lady Kushina was of a different opinion. She wacked him and yelled. "Naruto! What were' you thinking?"

Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head. He had gone overboard again. He had done massive damage to the area. That wasn't what he intended to do. He just wanted to win. Not destroy everything. "Sorry." He apologized.

His mother sighed then bowed to Lord Hokage. "I am so sorry, Lord Hokage. He _will_ clean up the mess." She dared him to argue. "Won't you, Naruto?"

Naruto knew better than to argue with his mother. He didn't really want to clean up all this, but he didn't really have a choice. His mother would make him anyway. It was better to agree now and get it over with. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Lord Third laughed. It was good to see that Kushina was still just as terrifying as she was before. It reminded him of better times. "I am sure that Naruto will put it back as it was before."

Naruto did not argue. He wanted to know what they thought of their performance, not the destruction. He got that destroying half the training ground was bad. He understood that. He said that he'd fix it already! What he wanted to know what they thought of his training! It was why he was out here in the first place. _Come on tell me!_ He thought as the Old Man finally got around to finishing his thought.

"After all, he seems more than capable. I am sure that this will be fixed in no time."

Naruto wanted to scream. _That's it? That's all he has to say about my performance? I can clean it up? ARG! That's not fair!_ He had put so much effort into that fight yet he barely got any response in return. It was frustrating to say the least. He knew that he had to take it, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. _I wish that Dad was here. He would have loved that . . ._ Suddenly, Naruto didn't care about his performance. He just wanted to see his dad again. _Stop it Naruto. He's dead. Just get over it. There's nothing that you can do about it._

"Naruto?"

His mother's worried tone broke him out of his thoughts. "Yes, mom?"

"Are you alright?"

Naruto put on his best fake smile then said, "I'm great!"

His mother didn't looked convinced, but dropped it. Kushina decided that she would sort it out when they got home. Something was bothering her son and she intended to find out what it was. _If you think that I would fooled by that smile of yours mister then you're dead wrong. I've known you for too long for that._

Lord Hiruzen continued, "As I was saying: It seems that you all have grown. I thank you for your display today. It has helped me determine Naruto's skills. I will use that information for his future placement."

Naruto didn't like what he heard. 'Future Placement' made it sound like they weren't going to be on the same team! "Hey! Old Man."

"Naruto!"

Naruto ignored his mother's warning and continued. "Old man, do you mean that we won't be on the same team?"

Kushina Uzumaki was embarrassed. Her son had just called Lord Third, Old Man again. It was so disrespectful that she wanted to die. Sure, she was known to do things like this, but that didn't mean that Naruto should. He was Lord Hokage of the Village Hidden in Leaves. Naruto was his subordinate. He should address him with respect. Not as Old Man. _Wait 'till we get home, mister._ She thought as she thought about the rant she was going to give him later.

Lord Hiruzen, on the other hand, didn't seem disturbed in the slightest. In fact, he seemed rather amused. Naruto was so much like his mother that it was funny. He was a far cry from the quiet and polite man that his father was. He was blunt and honest to a fault. One might forget that he is son the of Minato Namikaze. That is until you see the devastation or his blond hair. Then there is no doubt that his successor lives on through him. _Minato, you really should see your son. He has become quite the interesting young man._

Hiruzen smiled at the boy as he patiently explained the obvious. "Both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha hold the rank of chunin now. They have no need a sensei or a team. They can lead their own squads. As the same could be said of you, Naruto. I'd estimate your strength to easily be on chunin or jonin level. Even if your tactics still need work. When you are ready, I encourage you to take the chunin exams again. I am sure that this time you will pass. You are ready for the next step."

He took a breath then continued, "As of this moment, Team Kakashi is dissolved. Naruto, you will start to take missions with new teams. Sakura will continue her training at the hospital. And Sasuke will remain with the Military Police. Naruto, I know that you are close to your friends, but it is time for you shape your own future."

"But . . " Naruto interrupted.

Jiraiya interrupted. "We left the village three years ago. You've changed, Naruto. Did you honestly expect them to stay the same?"

Naruto didn't know how to respond. Just because he was right didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He had pictured them all together again taking missions like they used to. That would never happen.

Sakura gave him a sad smile. "Sorry, Naruto."

"Yeah . . ."

Hiruzen gave the boy a patient smile. "Anyway, don't worry about it for now. You've been away from the village for a while. Take a little while and get settled in. Come to me when you are ready to start missions."

With that the training session officially ended.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. I need to go to work soon. Hope you have a great Holiday if you are in the United States. If not, have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 4 - His Father's Kunai

Hey all, it's Alley again. And it's time for another chapter! Now one quick note before we get started: I wanted to mention that over the next few months posting may become a tad sporadic. I still plan to post anywhere between 1 to 3 chapters a week, but there may be some weeks where I am either late or don't post it all. This is because my life is about to become incredibly busy. Now, I will admit that I have been extremely busy for the last six months or so. And this is not exactly news for anyone who is been following me for a while, but I still wanted to get the word out. There are big changes in my personal life. Good changes mind you, but changes nonetheless. As always, IRL always takes precedence over posting stories. That doesn't mean that you guys are not important or that I don't intend to finish the story. I do. I am still hoping for a late September-early October completion date. However, my personal life might push that back into November or December. Even if all I am doing is adding a little commentary then copying and pasting. Anyway, I've talked about my personal life for a long enough. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 4 - His Father's Kunai_

Naruto stared at his house while his mother checked the seal. It was strange to look at their home like this. It was so cold and barren that it hurt. When his father died so did the life in this house. It was so weird to think of staying here without him. It wasn't right. Then again this was their home. It didn't seem right to live anywhere else. There was nowhere else to go. They had little choice but to stay here. It didn't seem right otherwise.

"Naruto." His mother asked suddenly.

Naruto snapped out of it. "What?"

"Tell me son, did you go in the house earlier?"

His mother looked annoyed. Which made Naruto panic. "Yyess!" _She is so going to kill me!_

Instead of screaming at him she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Then this is nothing."

"Nothing?"

She smiled, "I sensed that the barrier was disturbed recently. If it was just you then it's fine. I don't have to worry. This _is_ your home, after all. You are allowed to go in."

"Oh yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly." She sighed again, "What did you think I was going to do? Punish you?" He didn't answer. "Geez, you did nothing wrong. As I said before, this _is_ your home. You are _always_ welcome here. That will _never_ change, y'know." She ruffled his hair. "Good, then let's go home."

Kushina dissolved the outer seal. It was no longer needed. The house was about to be reopened. The older seals would work just fine. Plus, the ANBU were back. Naruto's father may be dead, but his enemies weren't. They were still likely targets. So, they resumed guarding them as they once did before. Only the contingent assigned would be smaller than before. Lord Fourth Hokage did not live here anymore. It did not make sense to have so many guards. They would be more vulnerable, but that was okay. Her son was a lot stronger than before. He could handle a lot on his own now. He didn't need that much anymore. _You've grown so strong, Naruto._

They walked up the stairs to the front door. She could feel the old seals greet her. It reminded her of her husband. Then again so many of these seals were his work. They intertwined with hers. Just as they should be. A sad smile crept upon her face. _Minato . . ._ She really missed her husband. She knew that she should move on, but she couldn't. She wanted her husband back. _Is that too much to ask?_ She wondered as they stepped inside.

It was strange to see her house exactly as she left it three years ago. Only there was now a thick layer of dust on everything. Minus Naruto's footprints that was. It wasn't going to do. She was going to have to clean this house from top-to-bottom. It was ridiculous what had happened to their home. Minato would have _never_ allowed things to get this bad. Of course, he provably wouldn't have sent them away either. That would have killed him. They were too important to him. He would have found a way to keep them close. They should have stayed where they belonged. _Pull yourself together, Kushina! Minato is dead. Right now, there is nothing that you can do about it!_

"This is going to take forever to clean!" She sighed, "Oh well, I guess we better get to it, y'know!"

Naruto blanched, "We?"

"Yes, _We_! Do you honestly expect _me_ to do it all by myself? Think, Naruto! I raised you better than that! Now, create some clones. We have work to do!"

"Yes, ma'am." He intoned. He totally did not want to do this.

Over the next hour, the family worked to clean the house. Each created a small army of shadow clones to help them finish in record time. Naruto wasn't as good at cleaning as his mother, but he made it up with sheer numbers. It was amazing just how many he could create without trying. It made his mother more than a little jealous. She suddenly felt so old. Her own son had outdone her. She became frustrated with her lack of strength. _Damn it! I could an army too if I wasn't keeping this mangy fox at bay!_

 ** _Don't blame me, you old bat! This is your fault. You're the one who's gotten weak._**

Kushina was taken by surprise. The Old Fox rarely spoke. Sure, it was only to insult her. That didn't mean that it was an everyday thing. The old fleabag just didn't like her. Frankly, the feeling was mutual. She would have given almost anything to get him out of her. If that didn't mean that she would die or that her village would be at risk. The Nine Tails would definitely run amok. She would not have that. Not so long as there were people whom she loved down there.

 ** _That's right. I would kill everyone. I would start with that your brat and work towards . . ._**

The Ninetails started to laugh. She hated that sound. It was like nails on chalkboard. _Shut up, you old fox. I'm not interested. You're staying put and that's final, y'know!_

"Mom?"

Kushina's attention was ripped away from the fox. Her son looked worried. Each of his clones wore a worried look that tore at her heartstrings. There was still somebody worth protecting. The Fox would not get his way. He would not hurt her son. _Not so long as I'm alive that is._

She gave him her best fake smile. "I'm fine. Really. Don't worry, okay?"

Naruto wasn't convinced, but he didn't push. He knew that was a bad idea. When his mother was like this it was best to leave her alone. He had been doing that for a while. However, it was not working. She had been acting weird ever since his father died. She was his mother. He adored her. He wanted her to be happy. He would give anything to see her smile. To really smile like she did when his father was alive. He had no idea how to help her. _Mom . . ._

The house was now clean enough for Kushina to allow her son to stop. She knew that he hated doing this. That and creating an army to help her had worn him out. He was exhausted by now. It was time to rest. She allowed him to released the jutsu. Naruto then slumped into the couch. Instantly, the hours of work caught up to him all at once. He would not be moving anytime soon. Kushina smiled at him as he pretended to be fine. _You really are an idiot._ She mused as she released her jutsu. In a second, all of her work came back to haunt her. She became almost as tired as her son. It was worth it though. The house was now spotless. Just as Minato had left it. It was almost as if they had never left. It almost felt right. _We're home, Minato._

No one said anything or moved for a long time. They were just too tired to attempt anything. They just found peace in being together. It was good to be home. Still, Kushina wanted to know. Then finally she asked, "Why did you come home early?"

"No reason."

She scolded lightly, "Naruto."

"Fine! I wanted to get this!." He pulled one of his father's kunai. "Happy? I know it's stupid, but I wanted it. That way it was like dad was here with us today . . ."

Naruto was interrupted by his mother's crushing hug. "Oh, Naruto." He wanted to beg for air but he couldn't. "He already with you. You don't need that thing. You never did. You're his son. He will never stop watching over you. Just like I won't, y'know?"

She released him. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime." She playfully hit her son in the arm. "Now, why don't we go out for ramen?"

Naruto jumped to his feet. He was full of life once again while he cheered, "YEAH!"

Kushina chuckled then rose. "Tell you what, we'll order an extra bowl for your father. That way he knows that we are thinking of him."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Let's get going!"

Kushina nodded then headed for the door. Before leaving she thought, _Minato, you'd better be listening. I'll free you from the Shinigami. I'll save you if it is the last thing I do._

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you all soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - What is Wrong?

Hey y'all, it's Sunday and I don't have a lot to say today. Since this section of the story is still ramping up. As well as nothing significant that has changed in my personal life since the last time I posted. So I don't have a lot to say here. Of course, I will do my best to produce as many chapters as I can so that we can meet our October goal. I think I said October. I can't remember, but I think I said that. Let's just stick with October. That would make perfect sense since part one started in October. It would be magical if it actually ended in October. Just four years later or something like that. Anyway, I've gone on for long enough. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 5 - What is Wrong?_

A week passed and life settled down a bit. Naruto fixed the training ground. They redecorated his room so that it reflected his grownup tastes. Afterwards, Mikoto threw them a welcome home party. They were able to catch up with old friends once again. The only thing missing was his father. It was weird to be home without him. It was the thing that was hardest to get used to. Then again, they hadn't really gotten a chance to do that before leaving. As soon as Naruto was strong enough to travel they left. Now, they had to get used to his absence. It wasn't so bad on the road. The places on the road didn't remind them of him. Plus, there had been Jiraiya to support them. He may be a fool, but he was the closest thing that they had to family. Now, that he was gone. He had to leave almost immediately after they arrived. The Leaf needed him back on the road, spying for the village. Leaving mother and son to deal with their pain. That really sucked.

It didn't help that his mother wasn't the same as she used to be. Over the last three years she had been obsessed with obtaining books and scrolls about the sealing arts. They had visited countless Uzumaki sites throughout the world. They even visited the remains of the Hidden Eddy Village. Each site contained an ancient library sealed away by their ancestors. Many were not visible to the naked eye. Yet, his mother found each and every one of them. It was kind of creepy. Naruto did not know what she was researching, but she wouldn't let it go. He had never seen her so obsessed before and that scared him. His mother had changed so much after his father's death. He just wanted his mother back.

Sadly, he had no idea on how to do that. Every attempt to reach out was rejected. She refused to tell him what she was doing or even admit that anything was wrong. She was always distracted. She was sullen and moody. She would tell him over and over that she was fine. Even though he knew that was not the truth. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

He had hoped that things would get better when went home but it didn't. Now she spent most of her time inside his father's study. She poured over the countless scrolls and books that she brought home. She did that from the moment that she woke up to the moment that she went to bed. She barely talked to him anymore. Hell, he couldn't even see what she was reading! His mother had even placed a seal on the door to keep him away. Naruto had no idea why he was shut out. _Mom, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me!_

Since there wasn't much for him to do at there. So, he spent very little time at home. Instead, he hung out with his friends. It was funny looking at them now. You would hardly recognize them now. They were almost completely different people. Which made sense. After all, he wasn't the same old fool. He was stronger now and so much more mature. He was ready to start taking on missions again. He wanted to go see the old man and demand a mission but he held back. He was too worried about his mother. Her behavior was not healthy at all. She needed to leave that room and talk to him. Hell, he didn't care if she talked to him or not. She just needed to leave that room. It was not healthy to act like that. Naruto didn't know what to do about her.

He decided to go to his favorite spot in the Leaf Village to think: On top of his father's head. It was his favorite place to hide when he was little. If things got too hard or too annoying he would go here. No one really bothered him here. It was fun to watch the village below. It gave him perspective. It eased his worries and allowed him to catch his breath. He usually one of parents would find him here. Things would then get better. Which they usually did. Afterwards, they would talk about what drove him up here. It was stupid, but a part of him hoped that would happen today. That way they could talk about what was going on. That didn't happen. His mother was too obsessed with her research to notice that Naruto was missing. He spent almost three hours there but no one ever came.

He was about to leave when finally someone showed up. However, it was Lord Third Hokage instead of his father. Naruto was shocked to find him here. No one else ever bothered him here. In fact, most people didn't even know that he came here. Yet, he had found him here. He had no idea what was going on.

"Hello, Naruto." His tone was even as if this was a normal place for people to meet.

Naruto grunted. "Old man."

Lord Third walked towards the edge and smiled at the view. It was a fine one. In fact, it was almost as good of a view as the one from his head. Almost. "Fine evening, isn't it?"

"Um . . . Yeah."

"I have never gotten tired of this view. What do you think, Naruto?"

"It's great." He hesitated for a second then added, "Um, Old Man, how did you know I was here?"

Hiruzen turned to face the boy. A patient smile crept across his face. "I have my ways. Would you believe that no one comes up here? There's almost a superstition about the place. People are afraid to be here. They seem to think that they will be executed or something."

Naruto paled, "Would you?"

He laughed. "Of course not! I wouldn't be a very good leader if I did. Think of it: Is it really worth killing someone over this? That's absurd. One should not be so cruel. It just a mountain after all."

"Oh good." Naruto sighed. He doubted that the Old Man planned to kill him, but he thought for a second that he was going to get in trouble. He wasn't technically allowed up here. Sure, his parents tolerated it, but his father was gone. Lord Hiruzen might have a different opinion. He might have gotten punished He was glad that the Old Man didn't mind.

Lord Third carefully sat down. It was weird to see him there; on top of his father's head. It didn't feel right. It should have been his dad. Like it always was. His father was dead. Lord Hiruzen was Hokage again. He had to get used to that.

"Come. Have a seat." He gestured next to him.

Naruto sat down next to the old man then waited. Hiruzen was not one to be rushed. He would get to the point soon enough. For now, it was nice to share this view with someone else. It was better than going home anyway.

"So, Naruto, have you settled back down?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "The house is back the way it was. We've said hello to all our friends. Its nice."

The old man stayed quiet for a short time. He was no in rush to answer him. He was too busy thinking about what the boy said. Something was off. He knew that. Minato mentioned that Naruto only came up here when he was troubled. If everything was as nice as he said it was then he would not be here. Something was bothering the boy. He needed to get it out of him.

"So then why are you up here?" Naruto stared at him with confusion. "Something must be bothering you. So, what is it?"

"It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, you say?" He chuckled a little. "You haven't visited my office to demand a mission. Now, I find you hiding here. It's been over a week, Naruto. That's not like you." He commanded. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"It's my mother."

Lord Third looked surprised. "Oh? Is something wrong with Kushina?"

"I don't know." He hugged himself. "Maybe. Ever since Dad died she has been acting weird. She cries at night. She's always obsessed ancient books and scrolls. We visited a lot of ruins while we were away. Mom always insisted on going. They creeped me out. It was like they were haunted or something. Not that mom seemed to notice. Actually, she didn't seem to care! She just kept looking for sealed libraries and stuff. She kept taking stuff from there and not showing us. Then we would be off to the next place. Nothing that we would say would convince her to stop!"

"Now she's locked herself away. She hasn't been out of Dad's study for days. She just keeps reading and reading. It's terrible!" His messed up his hair. "ARG! How am I supposed to help her if I don't know what's wrong!"

Hiruzen put his hand on his shoulder. "So that's what you are worried about." Naruto nodded numbly. "Don't worry. Jiraiya brought up the same concern with me earlier. I will do what I can to help your mother. It will take time though. Obsession is a hard thing to break. We will have to find the root of the problem. Then we can deal with it's symptoms. So, will you help me?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

"Good. I am glad that is settled." He smiled. "Now, why don't we get to the matter at hand, shall we?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Lord Third laughed. He really was like his mother. This was going to have to spelled out for him. "I have a mission for you."

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - You Didn't Notice

Hey all, it's Tuesday and time for another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 6 - You Didn't Notice_

The next morning Lord Third visited the Namikaze household. It took a few minutes for Kushina to realize that he was there then she let him in. Seeing her only worried the man further. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes messy, and she smelled as if she hadn't bothered showering in a week. All very unusual things for her to do. He couldn't ever remember Kushina looking this way. Even when she was young. This was very unusual. There was something else as well: She seemed profoundly sad. He had noticed it during their meeting a week ago. She had hidden it during their meeting a week ago. Now it was very clear. Her mental state was very precarious. It was not good for the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails to carry on this way. If she lost control then she might release the beast. That could not happen! He had to do something about it. Then again that is why he was here.

Kushina led him to her living room. It was not messy, but there was a thin layer of dust that had reformed. It looked as if no one had been here for a while. Yet another alarming sign. Kushina never let things get this bad when Minato was alive. Her house was spotless. Just the way he liked it. _What's going on inside your mind, Kushina?_ He wondered as they sat down.

They had a polite conversation about Naruto and their travels. It was superficial and light. She did not mention her husband at all. It made sense but it was still worrying. According to Naruto's and Jiriaya's report she was not over Minato's death. Not surprising but it was still worrying. He had to approach the subject. He had to ask about how she was doing. Kushina gave him the polite and untruthful answer. _You're not doing fine, Kushina._ That didn't work. So he tried another approach. "Kushina, do you know where your son is?"

She was silent for a long time afterwards. Then she asked, "Is he in trouble?"

"Answer my question."

She was silent again for a while then finally answered. "I don't know."

Hiruzen closed his eyes. It was exactly as he feared. She hadn't even noticed. This was not good. "He didn't come home last night, did he?"

She looked so very far away. "No he didn't." She paused then added, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is. I think he said that he was going to stay with some friends."

"WHAT?!" Kushina stood up. She wanted to kill him! "If you knew that then why . . ."

He cut her off, "I asked because I wanted you to notice. I asked because your son was worried about you. I can see that he was right to be concerned. What you are doing isn't healthy, Kushina. Tell me when the last time you left the study?"

She sat back down then said nothing again. It was clear that she wanted to say something, but couldn't. For she did not want to admit the truth. It was worse than he feared. Hiruzen sighed. This had to stop now!

"Kushina, I am fine with you working on that project. If I wasn't I wouldn't have given you the scroll. I believe that if anyone can find a way then it is you. Even so, you should know that the chances of succeeding are poor. There is a reason why one should never use that jutsu. Minato knew that. Yet, he did it anyway. He gave his life so that you may live. Do not waste his efforts like this."

He stiffened, "He would not want you this way. He would be worried sick about you. Just as your son is. This is not right, Kushina. You need to pull yourself out of this! I don't want to stop you but I will if I have to. Please, do not make that necessary."

She looked down. He was right. Minato would not have been happy with how she was acting. In fact, he would have tried desperately to break down her seal and confront her. It was his office and she was his wife. It would be his right to demand answers. He wouldn't let her be like this. He had let his protege down. _Minato . . ._

Kushina finally spoke up, "I won't, Lord Hokage. I promise."

He nodded, "I will hold you to that. Now that this settled," He took a puff of his pipe . "we need to do is get out of the house. Get you out there and being useful again."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what is that?"

"A mission, of course. I have one that you I need both you and your son on."

Kushina did not know what to say. It had been years since she had been on a mission. Being a Jinchuuriki and the wife of Fourth Hokage generally tended to preclude that. It used to bother her. Now, it didn't. In fact, she didn't want anything to do with this. Instead, she wanted to get back to was getting in her way. It irritated her to no end. Which made her realize just how bad things had gotten. She sighed, "What is it?"

"I need you to go on a diplomatic mission to the Sand Village."

She was stunned. She thought that she hadn't heard him correctly. Then she realized that she had. That was when she blew up, "WHAT?"

* * *

 ** _I know that I didn't say much of anything at all, but I just couldn't think of anything. Although things are getting interesting now. Time to Sand Arc to begin!_**


	8. Chapter 7 - You're Off the Hook This

Hey all, it's Thursday and time for another chapter. We're almost to the Sand mission. Just a chapter away before it all begins! So, without further ado let's get on to it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 7 - You're Off the Hook This Time_

Kushina pulled herself back together fairly quickly after Lord Third's visit. She cleaned herself up; did a little house cleaning; then tracked down her foolish son. He wasn't that hard to find anyway. He was busy harassing that girl, Sakura. Who didn't seem that keen on his attention. That didn't stop Naruto, of course. In that respect he was just like his father. Minato would keep going until he either got what he wanted or got sent packing. It was pathetic, but that was who they were. Somehow she doubted that would ever change. Fortunately for Sakura, Kushina was more than happy to free the girl. She needed her son back. They had things to do.

On their way home Naruto whined and whined. He went on and on about being embarrassed to death. It was almost as annoying as watching her son try to woo a girl. He had absolutely no tact. Which was just like his father. Naruto was going to need help if he ever intended to find a wife. Help that his mother provably couldn't provide. What he needed a male role model. Which at this time he did not have. His father was gone. He could advise his son in such matters. Okay, sure not that Minato would help him that much. Minato sucked at things like that too. Hell, it took a group enemy ninja to get him to talk to her! Then it took years to get him to admit that he loved her. By that time he had a swarm of female admirers. Not that Minato noticed. He was just as single minded as Naruto. He only had eyes for her. Just as her son had eyes only for Sakura. Kushina sighed, _At least he is more vocal. That's better than his father. Still, he really sucks at this. Minato, why can't our son take after me more?_

This was all so completely normal. Which disturbed her. He was acting like this was just another day. Like he hadn't spent all night out on the town. Or that she hadn't noticed his absence. He didn't even say a word about it. That annoyed her more than his antics. Why wasn't he angry at her? Why the hell didn't he come to her? _I know why. Because I had shut him out._ She frowned. _I had shut out my own son. What kind of mother am I?_

"Mom? Mom?"

Naruto gave her a worried look. She refocused her attention on him. She sighed again, "It's nothing. Come on. Let's go home. You've got to get cleaned up before your mission tomorrow."

He looked at her dumbfounded, "You know about that?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. I'm mother. I know all kinds of things."

"Then . . . do . . . you . . ."

"Know about you staying out all night? Yeah, I do."

He paled. "It's not what you think. It's . . ."

"Yeah, I know. Lord Third told you to." She started walking again. "That's why I am not going to kill you. You were following orders. And he had a point. I should have noticed sooner." She caught him in a headlock. "Trust me: Next time I will!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Naruto quieted down afterwards. He didn't want to piss off his mother anymore. The truth was that she really wasn't that mad at him. Naruto was a big boy and he could handle himself. She had raised him well. He would not do something that she would regret. If he did then she would kill him. That was no different than any other day. No, she wasn't angry at him. She was angry with herself. She had shut herself up in there for days. Something could have happened to him and she wouldn't have noticed. She didn't even make sure that they had food inside the house! Naruto had to fend for himself. Which he did well. Then again he is sixteen, after all. He should be able to. It's just that he just shouldn't have to. She should have been paying attention.

Kushina wanted to have a long talk with him. She needed to explain herself. She wanted to apologize. Only she couldn't do it here. She didn't want to admit to the world that she had failed. It was too embarrassing! Some still judged her for being a jinchuriki or an outsider. They didn't believe that she should have married her. She didn't want to validate their opinion. She was a good person and a great mother. She just needed to prove it! Of course, her husband would say that she didn't need to. That she was already the best wife and mother that one could have. It was just that she didn't believe it. She couldn't. A beast slept within her. She was the same as that mangy beast, wasn't she? She knew that her family would disagree. For that she was grateful. She just couldn't quite believe it.

Kushina fully intended to continue her project, but she couldn't lose herself anymore. Her son came first. She had to ensure his wellbeing. After all, she was all that he had. He needed her now. She would take care of him. Only, she wouldn't tell him what she was doing. Not just yet. It wasn't time. She refused to get his hopes up for nothing. And while she wasn't ready to tell her son what she was planning she still needed to explain some things. She would tell him how she had been feeling and apologize for failing him. She would just leave the reason out of it.

She hoped that he would understand. She was doing this for their family, after all. Naruto still needed his dad. There were things that only he could answer. Things that a mother could never possibly know. Naruto had no one else to show him the way. He had to get his father back!

Only, she was no closer to saving Minato than she was three years ago. Even the last few days had been fruitless. The only answer that she could come up with would not do. Someone would have to die to bring him back. Minato would never allow that. He would never accept his life at the expense of another. He hated to kill. It sickened him. The fact that he was so good at it haunted him. Her son was no different. He was a gentle soul. One that she would protect. She would find a way to save Minato _without_ killing someone. Then they could get back to their lives. She would do whatever it took to find it.

For now, though she would return her focus to the mission. Minato would have to wait. Who know? Maybe on the road she would discover something useful. She really didn't know. It was possible. She had to be open to the possibilities.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you all Saturday (There will be no Sunday post - too busy).**_


	9. Chapter 8 - The New Kazekage

So, we skipped past Saturday and went straight to Tuesday of the next week. Sorry, that was not intended. I did not take into account how busy I would be the entire weekend. I am still extremely busy. I doubt that I will have time to add anymore chapters this week and I it may run into next week as well. I took my living room apart and need to put it back together. That will take time. Meaning that posting will take a back seat for a bit. Sorry, but IRL always takes precedence. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 8 - The New Kazekage_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kushina, and Kakashi raced towards the border with the Land of Wind. Three days ago they had been sent to meet with the new Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. They were to determine the state of the Sand; what Gaara's intentions were; and if the Sand could truly be allies once again. While Lord Third had not gone to war after their participation in the invasion it was not off the table. It was just the option of last resort. Lord Hiruzen did not like the rumors he had heard about a group called the Akatsuki. They were amassing far too much power for his liking. Another Great Ninja War was on the horizon. Now was not the time fight useless battles. So, he sent these four to see if he could avoid conflict. He hoped that these familiar faces would open the Kazekage to an agreement. It was a risk, but it was one that he had to take.

For Naruto he was just excited to be with his old teammates again. A week and a half ago he thought they would never work together again as a team. Now, why were back together. It was great to have the old team Kakashi together again. Even if it was for just one mission. It felt right. It made him happy. That was worth a million missions alone.

What didn't make him happy that they were heading towards the Sand Village. He still hadn't forgiven them for attacking his village. Or for helping Orochimaru kill his father. He knew that it was stupid, but a part of him blamed the old Kazekage for it. It was almost almost like he was the one who summoned the Lord First and Second. Even though that was not one of Lord Rasa's jutsu. It was absurd, but he felt that way. The man was horrible. After everything they did to help his son he still attacked the village! They were supposed to be allies. Yet, that was not how they treated them. It was unforgivable!

Naruto tried to remind himself that Gaara wasn't responsible for his father. He did not choose to attack the village. In fact, Gaara and his siblings stayed out of the way during the invasion. They did not help nor did they hinder the agenda. They stayed neutral as his world collapsed around him. A part of him was also angry for that. It wasn't their fault yet he was angry. Naruto couldn't help it. It's just that his father's death hurt his family so badly. He didn't really want anything to do with him right now.

There was also the issue of his mother. She was sent right along with Naruto and his team. Officially, she was along to bridge the gap between Gaara and the Leaf. She was one of the few that actually formed a bond with him. Being a former member of the council and the widow of the Fourth Hokage gave legitimacy to their group. She could speak on behalf of the Leaf. Unofficially, that had nothing to do with it. It was a mission to get her out of her house and away from those darned books! She needed to focus her attention elsewhere. A mission to the Sand with her son would help her refocus her attentions. It was perfect. So long as you weren't Naruto Namikaze that is.

He did not want his mother along. It was embarrassing! No one else had their parents tagging along. It made him look like a momma's boy. Which he was, but that's besides the point. He was supposed to be manly. How could he be that way with his mom around? It was impossible! He would never catch Sakura's eye this way. For there was no way that he could flirt with her while his mother was watching. It was just icky! It really hurt his groove. It was bad enough that he was on this mission. The last thing that he wanted his mother to act as a chaperone!

This mission already sucked and they hadn't started it yet. It almost didn't matter that the old team was back together. His mother was the third wheel on this mission! Naruto wanted her to go home. Not that she could go home mind you. He just wanted her to go there. When Lord Third said he was going help him Naruto didn't know this was going to happen. He was kind of ticked at the man. This is not helping him. It was making things worse! _Thanks Old Man._ He grumbled.

They stopped a short distance before the desert's border. It was getting late and it was best not to proceed without resting. There would be plenty of dangers out there. It was best not to add exhaustion to the mix. Plus, it would only take a few hours to get to the Sand Village. They did not want to surprise them in the middle of the night. This was a diplomatic mission after all. There was no point in driving themselves to point of exhaustion. The Sand could wait. Sleep could not. It was time to make camp. They could proceed to the Sand Village tomorrow.

Naruto helped find firewood and find water as his mother prepared to make dinner. One thing that great about her being along was that they got to eat her food. His mother was a goddess of cooking. It was way better than to eat whatever they could catch. She would find a way to make basic food taste great. It was one of her superpowers. One that Naruto never got tired of. His dad used to say that there was nothing on this earth like his mother's cooking. Naruto had to agree. It was heaven eating whatever she made.

The group seemed to share his opinion since they ate almost three helpings each. It was just some stew that his mother came up with, but it was delicious! Each spoonful was as good as the last. It restored the moods of everyone around her. They relaxed and started to wind down for the night. It was turning out to be a great night. Even Naruto started to enjoy himself. He didn't care about the mission. He didn't care about being embarrassed. He didn't even really think about flirting. He was just plain content. Life was good.

His mother volunteered to take the first watch. The others settled down to sleep, but Naruto couldn't. Now that he was feeling better he felt guilty about the way he was treating his mom. He wanted to say that he was sorry. So, he got up and sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

He shook his head. "Can I sit here a while?"

She smiled at him. "Sure." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You're always welcome, you know that."

"Thanks."

He leaned into her as she kissed his head. Just like he used to when he was little. He needed the support of his mother. He wasn't quite ready to grow up just yet. That was fine with his mother. Things had changed too much already. She decided to sing to him like she used to when he was a baby and before they knew it Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Good night sweetheart."

* * *

 ** _That's it for now. I will post as soon as I can._**


	10. Chapter 9 - Journey to the Sand

It's Monday and time for another chapter. I do apologize for the lack of posts but my IRL is very busy. I know that I told you about it already, but for the next month or so it will unfortunately have to be that way. Things will return to normal once my personal life settles down. Anyway, let's get on to it.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART TWO

 _Chapter 9 - Journey to the Sand_

The desert was definitely not fun to walk through, but they made it to the Sand Village safely. It didn't hurt that Kushina taught her son a little trick to reduce heat. All one needed to do was create two simple seals that intertwine. Then you would be fine. The first seal represented breeze: The second represented cold. Together they formed the cool-breeze seal. Which was might handy in the desert. It was a great teaching moment for her son. He needed to start thinking about how one combined seals to create something new. After all, the Uzumaki style of sealing was all about weaving seals together. It made them stronger and more versatile. It also made them very hard for outsiders to understand. Much less break. It was the legacy that her blood gave him. She would do anything to ensure that he inherited it.

She was proud of her son and his progress. He was a natural at the sealing arts. Just like his parents. He picked up new seals quickly and came up with new ways to use them all the time. Sometimes he would even surprise her. Like that one time he replaced very mention of melons in one of Jiraiya's books. Every time he touched the book it would change to a different vegetable. The poor man cried about it for weeks before Kushina finally removed it. Even now it was hard not to laugh about it. It's not like he didn't deserve it. After all, he stole Naruto's money to spend it on women and booze. The money had been what Naruto had earned through taking missions. The fool deserved a little pain. In fact, she only removed the seal once the man repaid Naruto for every cent he took and promised to never do it again. She may have suggested that she would do something worse to him if he tried it again. Not that she felt bad about that. One should never mess with her baby. Jiraiya should have known that.

No one could rival an Uzumaki with the sealing arts. Well, no one save one: Her husband was best the seal master she had even seen. He rivaled even the best of their clan as far as skill and power. It was clear that his talent had been passed along to their son. Naruto would one day be a better seal master than either of them. For that she was proud beyond words. Even if today he wasn't that skilled. He was still her little whirlwind. That would never change. Even if her son hated that.

Today, she allowed Naruto to be the one to save the day. She could have easily placed the seals on the squad. It would have been faster that way. Only, she wanted to give him the practice. He wasn't going to get better without it. He needed to think of new ways to create seals if he wanted to become a seal master. It was good for him.

There was an additional benefit. It warmed up that girl to him. After all, what girl wouldn't want a knight in shiny armor? Surely it would win him more points this way then just hitting on her. It worked for his father after all. That Sakura was exactly like she was when she younger. He needed to impress her with actions, not words. Who knows, maybe one day he will marry her. It was hard to tell. They are both so young. There could be another lady waiting in the wings. Sometimes that happened. It didn't with her, but it could happen with Naruto. _Who knows. Either way, I'll let him work it out. It is his love-life after all._

Naruto would be far too busy for that for the near future. They were here now and they had more important things to do. It was time to meet with the new Kazekage and find out where they stood. Did Gaara truly mean to forge a new bond or was it truly a ruse? Was he truly in control of his beast? These were the critical questions that they were to answer. For with the Akatsuki on the rise the Leaf needed all the help that it could get. They needed to if they could trust the Sand once again. If they couldn't then this was going to be a dangerous mission. One that she hoped Naruto and his friends were prepared for. They were unlikely to escape unharmed. But they would escape. She would would see to it. Her son was going to survive this mission. She would not allow the Sand to kill him. She just hoped that it wasn't necessary.

They greeted by a small party at the entryway to canyon. She recognized Gaara's siblings among them. She had mixed feelings about seeing them again. She knew that they were not ones who ordered the attack. Yet, she couldn't quite rid herself of the rage that she felt. They were not only Sand Shinobi but were children of that bastard. That made them the enemy in her mind. Even that boy that she helped was her enemy. True, he was a fellow jinchuriki and he didn't choose to betray her, but it didn't matter. The fact remained that he had supported the ones who took her husband away. She would not easily forgive that. Minato was dead because of them. They could die for all she cared. Truthfully, if it was not for the order of Lord Third she would not be here. Nor would she be shaking hands with them. Instead, she would try to make them bleed. It was only fair after what happened.

They were led through the streets of the Sand Village. They didn't say anything about the ANBU guards that accompanied them. In fact, they acted as if they weren't there. And in a way, they weren't. Their job was just to guard the Namikazes. They were not to interfere in any other way. Kushina did not want them here, but she had little choice. She had to tolerate them. They were just one more annoyance she had to deal with on this trip. _I don't need an escort._ She thought.

As they passed through the streets Kushina looked around her. It was ugly. Everywhere boring, beige buildings were built out of the mountain side. The people dressed in equally boring, beige outfits. None of them were remarkable in any way. This was her first time here and she hoped that it would her last. If she could she would leave immediately. Sadly, her mission would not allow it. She had to make nice and pretend that she liked the sand. For that was one thing that they had in abundance here. Sand. So much god-dammed sand! How one made a living out here was a mystery. There was just nothing here. She would not want to live here. It was too depressing.

That's when she started to feel a little bad again. She knew that the people of the Sand did not choose to attack the Leaf. Just like Rasa's children did not do that. It was not their choice. They just followed orders. Now they were paying for it. Their allies were gone, contracts had dried up, they were starving and they were facing war with the Leaf. Things could not get any worse for the Sand Village. It seemed that everything was hopeless for them. It made her almost feel sorry for them, _almost_.

People ran from every direction to see the dignitaries from the Leaf. It was the first time in a while that someone from a rival village was welcomed in. They were curious about them. They were also so very afraid. They needed peace. This group could ruin their chances at it. They could recommend war. Which Kushina didn't actually want. Sure, she was angry at the Sand's leaders, but she still didn't want war. She did not want to put her son through that. It was likely it was going to happen eventually, but for now she wanted to delay it. Going to war with Sand now would only play into their enemies' hands. She would not have that.

She would get Orochimaru, Danzo, and that damned Masked Man. They would pay for what they did. Right along with that bastard Lord Rasa. She had not forgiven him. She would never forgive him. Minato had saved his son then that bastard attacked their village. _Unforgivable!_ She thought as they continued their walk. _I will not forgive him!_ Finally, they were there. The office of Kazekage. It was time to meet with Gaara of the Sand once again. She couldn't wait to rip into him. She was going to get answers from him and she was going to get them now! _Where is that bastard Rasa?_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	11. Chapter 10 - Where is Rasa?

OK, so I'm still busy but I do have sometime to post. So, I'm going to go ahead and get this rocking and rolling. Let's get onto it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 10 - Where is Rasa?_

Naruto tried hard not to blame his friend for the events of three years ago but it was hard. Surely, Gaara had to know something about what was going on. Yet he just let it happen. He did nothing to stop it. Naruto knew that he wasn't being fair, but it was how he felt. He was glad to see Gaara again but he was still so very angry at him. He was hurt beyond words. Lord Rasa had betrayed them. Naruto was not ready to forgive just yet.

As they approached Naruto noticed that caught him off guard: Gaara seemed nervous. He guessed that it made sense considering the situation, but it still threw him for a loop. He never expected Gaara to be nervous about _anything_. Even something like this. This wasn't the boy who he befriended all those years ago. That Gaara wouldn't have cared what they thought. Of course, that Gaara wouldn't have become Kazekage either. Nor would he invite them here. That would be showing weakness and concern. His 'mother' wouldn't have allowed that. Clearly, Gaara had changed more than Naruto had anticipated. Maybe it meant that there was change on the horizon. That things were going in the right the direction. Maybe there wouldn't be war after all. Naruto didn't want that. His father had warned him about war. It wasn't pretty. He wanted to avoid it at all costs. Maybe this was a sign that they could do that.

Naruto was about to speak when Gaara fell to his knees. They watched the Kazekage with a mixture of confusion, horror, and awe. This was not the behavior of a kage. They do not grovel. Least of which to a potential enemy. They didn't understand it. Why was he groveling? And why were everyone else joining in? It didn't make sense. They were not nobility nor were there any kage within their group. They were just representatives of the Hokage. That's it. So why was everyone on the floor? No one could figure that out.

"Naruto, Lady Kushina," Gaara's voice shook as he spoke, "Please allow me to express my deepest apologies. What my father did was wrong. You offered your friendship and trust. In return, we stabbed you in the back. I know that I can never make it up to you, but please accept my apology. It should have never happened. Forgive us!"

For a moment neither Kushina nor her son said anything. Finally, his mother responded, "Lord Gaara I know that you mean well, but this is not your fault. Your father is to blame. He may have not killed my husband but in my eyes it's the same. He used us all. And for what? Absolutely nothing!" She had to stop for a moment. She had to reign herself in or else she was going to lose it."Over the last few years, I've thought and thought about that day and about the ones responsible. I thought about what they had done to me and I hate them for it. I can't help it! I loved Minato so much! I want to wring their necks." She stopped again to collect herself. She sighed. "Then I think about my husband. I know that he would not want me to blame you. He would want me to forgive you and move on." Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, "But I am sorry. I am not sure that I can just yet."

Gaara did not know what to say. It hurt to hear her tell him how she felt, but he wasn't surprised. He expected it. In fact, after what happened he expected far worse! He cared Kushina and her family almost as much as he cared for his own. He did not want them to reject him. He needed their forgiveness.

Kushina tried to smile but the effect was not what she intended. It was so forced that it seemed almost ghoulish. "But I will try. For his sake I will try. You will just need to give me some time. Okay?"

Gaara nodded. His heart suddenly felt a lot lighter. She hadn't completely abandoned him! All he needed to do now was hear was Naruto had to say.

"Gaara, what your dad did was not okay. I understand why he did it, but it wasn't right. He stabbed my dad in back. My dad helped him then he stabbed him in the back! I get why he did it, but I just can't forgive him. Not now at least. Please, just give me some time too."

"Of course, I understand." Gaara rose then added. "I will give you all the time you need."

Kakashi chimed in."For now, perhaps, let's focus on the task at hand. We can deal with forgiveness later."

Truthfully, Kakashi wasn't happy with the Sand either. Minato Namikaze was like a father to him. It still hurt to have him missing from his life. He couldn't really blame them for it though. He had killed plenty of Sand Shinobi over the years. He would not be surprised if some of them hated him for what the had done. It was all part of being a shinobi. Shinobi kill and people die. It was a fact of life. No need to get emotional over it. They had a mission to complete. That did not include screaming at the Kazekage. They just needed to get the work done and leave. Not that they understood that. They wore their emotions on their sleeves! _Oh well, nothing that can be done about that._ His family would never change! They were who they were. Fortunately he did not have to worry about those two. For they all agreed put their personal issues ahead and get to work. Which meant that Kakashi didn't have to play mediator.

Gaara confirmed the rumors of a coup within the sand. He and a select few allies took control from Lord Rasa. Which was done peacefully and quickly. Rasa did not put up a fight. Instead, he simply agreed to step down and be arrested. Which was very unusual. That didn't happen within Shinobi Villages. Revolts were never peaceful. There was always someone getting caught in the crossfire. Yet, that was the exact opposite to that. One leader just gave power over to another. It was so unheard of that it was suspicious. There had to be more to this story than Gaara was telling them. It just didn't add up. A violent and dangerous jinchuriki led a peaceful revolt that ended up seceding? It was too hard to believe let alone accept.

Kakashi made a note to check up on that later. He would be discrete, of course. The Sand might become the Leaf's ally once again. It was best not to insult them if he could help it. This wasn't his main task anyway. It would just give him a better idea if they could really trust this new Kazekage. Gaara did seem very different than he was during the chunin exams. So it was possible. He could taken over peacefully. He did seem almost sane now. All thanks to the work of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Gaara might be trustworthy. He may honestly intend to become allies once again. He may not. It wasn't clear just yet. So, he would discrete for the time being. Gaara said that he wanted to make whatever reparations were needed. He wanted to get the past behind them and forge a new bond. Again his tone was genuine but the group just couldn't quite believe it. Not just yet at least. They would require proof. Which Gaara did not have as of yet.

Kushina didn't seem to care much about what Gaara was saying. Instead, she demanded. "I want to speak to him."

Everyone looked at her. They had no idea who she was talking about. "Who?" Gaara asked.

"Rasa. I want to speak to him. You have him in custody, right?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, I do. But I fail to see . . ."

"Then I wish to speak to him." She cut him off.

"Mom, please." Naruto begged. He understood what she was thinking, but now was not the time.

Not that Kushina cared. She argued. "Naruto, enough. I know that you want to see him too."

Naruto shook his head. "Yes, but . . ."

"Then we will see him." She demanded."Gaara, you want to make reparations? Fine. Start with us. Allow us to see your father. Let me confirm what you say is true. That you had no part in this and he is sorry for what he's done. I will not continue until you let me see him." She stared at Gaara, daring him to object. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, ma'am."

* * *

 _ **And there we have it, Kushina bullied Gaara into seeing Rasa. What will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out.**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Confronting a Monster

Hey all, it's Alley here. It's time for yet another chapter of the will of fire. Of course, my life is still crazy and I don't have a lot of time to post multiple times per week, but at least I can post at least once a week. So, technically, this is Sunday's post. Even though it really isn't being posted on Sunday. I just don't have the time on Sunday to do this. My life is still incredibly crazy. It's not bad or anything, but I really don't have the time to put in the story the way I want to. At least all of the editing is done and I don't have to worry about that. It's the only reason why there is a chapter of this week. If I was still editing the story then I would not have the time to do a thing. It's sad, but it is true. My real life will _always_ take precedence over fanficking. I enjoy this a lot, but not as much as the other things going on in my life. With that in mind, do you want to announce that next weekend there will be no post. My boyfriend is moving in next week and I will not have the time to post. I do apologize, but again real life takes precedence over fanficking. I have so much more to do. Anyway, let's get onto the chapter!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 11 - Confronting a Monster_

Later that evening Naruto and Kushina were led to a hidden prison in the basement of the headquarters. This was where they interrogated their worst criminals, away from the public eye. Where no one could hear them scream! There was almost no light, no basic amenities, just a bunch of cold, dark cells. It had an abandoned feel that really reminded you what kind of place this was. A place to be locked up in and forgotten. She felt sorry for any poor soul locked up in here. No one would find them here. Then again, most of the cells were, in fact, empty. It seemed that this place hadn't been used in quite some time. Which was a good thing. Since this place was creepy. It really sold the abandoned prison well. In fact, there was only one cell in use: The one that contained Lord Rasa.

It seemed that this cell had been fixed up recently. There was a decent bed made up for him along with portable toilet. Which is far nicer than the typical bucket they give you. There was also a desk and chair, a bookcase full of books, and a curtain so he could have some privacy if he needed it. It was nothing fancy, but it was lavish by prisoner standards. Even the door's seal could be easily broken. Rasa could easily break out if he so chose. He wouldn't even break a sweat doing it. Even with the chakra restraints placed on him. The Leaf had similar rooms within their facilities as well. They were reserved for high-ranking officials that were of little flight-risk. Usually, they were under suspicion for something or had placed there for some minor offense that they had committed. They were not for deposed leaders.

It sort of made sense that the former Kazekage would kept here after peacefully standing down. That didn't mean that Kushina liked it. It was too good for that man. It was not secure enough. He could break out at anytime and kill them all. No one here seemed to be worried about that. She was, so why weren't they? She could make a million-times better seals then where in place here. She could restrain him so that he didn't move. Why weren't they? It didn't make sense! He was a danger to his village and all others. So why weren't they doing anything about it?

Rasa sat on his bed reading a book when they entered the cell. One of their escorts disappeared to fetch another chair for Naruto. While the other stopped their ANBU escort from entering. They had allowed the ANBU this far, but they would allow them no further. Only Kushina and her son may speak with the former Kazekage. All others had to remain was Gaara's orders. The ANBU started to react before Kushina ordered them to back down. She told them that it was fine. She reminded them that Gaara had ensured their safety. There was no point in making a scene. She reminded them now was not the time to start a fight. For one long moment no one moved. She was unsure whether or not they would listen to her. Her husband was dead. Any authority that she had died with him. They took their orders only from Lord Hiruzen. No one else. He had ordered them to protect Kushina and her son. They would protect them no matter what. Even if that meant starting a war. They did not care. They were ANBU. Only the word of the Hokage mattered. They were just as likely to listen to her as they would to anyone else. The likelihood of them obeying her was low.

Fortunately, she did not have to worry. They actually backed down. She wasn't sure if it was in respect for her late husband or because attacking was not wise. They were in an enclosed space in the middle of enemy territory. The likelihood of getting out alive was slim. Especially for their charges. Who they would not let die no matter what! These men were once part of her family's detail. They had followed and protected them for years. They had orders from Minato to take some orders from them. Lord Hiruzen had never rescinded those orders. Even after all these years. So, they backed down. That didn't mean that they weren't on edge though. This was a bad spot. Threats could come from all over. The biggest being Lord Rasa himself. With the men kept out in the hall they could not help them. They would not be able to react in time. Then again if a kage decided to kill them then there was little that they could do. They were no match for Rasa. He could kill them all if he wanted to. They had to give way.

The other escort re-appeared shortly afterwards with a chair for Naruto. He set it inside the room then they were left alone. No escorts or guards joined them. The door was simply resealed and they stood guard outside. There was little between them and a man famed for his strength and power. In his current state Kushina could provably defend herself, but Naruto was a different matter. He would be at Rasa's mercy. He was no match for the man. He would be annihilated if she acted rashly. She refused to let that happen. She had to proceed with caution.

"Rasa." She began.

"Kushina, Naruto." Rasa's tone was polite yet cold. It was almost as if he didn't care that they were there.

That angered Kushina even more, but she couldn't him know that. She kept her tone polite as she could. "Rasa, I've asked to see you so that we can talk."

"Oh? And here I thought you here to stare at me!" He said mockingly. He seemed almost amused by her.

Kushina tried to ignore that jab as she continued. "I have some questions. We _both_ do. I hope that you are willing to answer them."

Rasa chuckled. "I see. My foolish son of mine must have been desperate if he allowed you to see me. He hasn't allowed anyone to visit me outside of my own family. He has kept it a carefully guarded secret. Few others even know know of my existence anymore. There would be a riot of they did." He paused for a moment. "Fools, all of them!"

Kushina could care less about his popularity problems. She wanted answers and that man was going to give them to her. She was trying to stay cordial but he wasn't helping her. Rasa was unforgivable rude and condescending. Still, she had to avoid conflict if she could help it. This was not a good place or time to fight a kage. Plus, she needed his cooperation if she was to get answers out of him. That was not easy task. She had to do it though. Otherwise, she could not get the closure that she sought. She had to tread carefully.

"I can see that. Maybe if you were not such an ass this wouldn't have happened!"

"Mom's right, y'know. This is your fault."

He said honestly. "I know."

The room fell silent.

Lord Rasa's admission left them speechless. Neither of them expected him to admit the truth. This was not the same prideful man that they had met three years ago. He was different. He was willing to admit his failures. They did not expect this at all. It left them a loss for words.

Kushina finally recovered. "What do you mean, 'I know'?"

A bitter laugh rang out. "It means exactly what it sounds like. I have been a poor kage and a pathetic excuse for a father. Why else would I be here? My son has been too kind. He should have killed me or at least sent me to hard labor. Instead, he locked up in this cell. Hid me away so I could live out my days in peace." He laughed again. "My son is a fool. He allowed his emotions to sway him. A good kage never does that."

Naruto interrupted. "You're wrong! Gaara is a good Kazekage. He cares about his people. He cares about you! Don't you care?!"

"Everything that I have done I have done for my people!" Rasa snapped. He took a breath then continued more calmly. "They are all like my family. I would do anything for them. As they would for me." He smiled sadly. "Or they would have at one time. Now, somehow I doubt it. You see they have turned away from me. All to follow my fool of a son. Ungrateful fools." He chuckled. "Who knows, maybe that's exactly what they need. A new kage for a new era. One who can sing kumbaya and make nice. That would _never_ be me."

Kushina needed to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand. Maybe Naruto cared about why Lord Rasa was put in here but she did not. What she cared about was her husband and the invasion three years ago. This was all pointless! She wanted answers. This was getting them nowhere! She had to get this back on topic.

"Lord Rasa," She tried to keep her tone even and polite. She needed his cooperation on this. She couldn't afford to have this break down to a shouting match. "I would like to speak with you about the invasion three years ago. I have some questions about it. Will you take some time and answer them for me?"

He laughed, "I have all the time in the world."

She didn't like that crack even if it was true. She would have called him on it, but she had a feeling that their time was limited. So, she moved on without commenting on it. "Thank you. About three years ago: You worked with Orochimaru, Danzo, and the Akatsuki to plan and execute the invasion. What caused you to do that?"

Another bitter laugh. "I did not _plan_ anything, _My Lady_. The Akatsuki planned everything. _They_ came up with the strategy and organized _everything_. Not I. I had very little to do with it. I was merely a part of their plan. If you are looking to find out why they killed your husband, then I can't help you. You will have to ask _them_."

She balled up her hands into fists. "So, you are saying that you had _nothing_ to do with my husband's death?"

"I was a part of the invasion, wasn't I? Of course, I had something to do with it." He scoffed. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I simply went along with the plan to help my village. That's all. I had no motive to kill your husband. So I cannot tell you why he had to die. I wasn't even there at the time! I was in another part of the village, creating chaos. That was my role in the invasion: To create a distraction while the Akatsuki did the rest. Nothing more, nothing less. They did not tell me what their goal was. So, I cannot tell you what it was."

"I am not innocent, _My lady._ I admit that freely. I trusted the wrong people. As a result, my village suffered greatly. I make no excuses for it. I accept my fate. I will remain here for the rest of my days. I have no reason to lie. What I say is true. I do not know _what their_ goal was or why they attacked. All I can can tell you is that I did not wish for your husband's death. I _knew_ that was a possible outcome, but it was not my goal. If want to know why then you will have to ask them."

Kushina growled. "Fine then. Let me rephrase the question: _Why_ did you choose to work with the Akatsuki?"

He gave her an amused look. "Why? Why? By now that should be obvious! Look around you, Princess! This not the Leaf Village! We are struggling just to stay alive. Can't you see that? I did what was necessary."

She thought it about for a minute. The Sand Village wasn't nearly as prosperous as the Leaf. The people did look as if they were just barely hanging on. What Rasa said made sense. They were desperate. They had little other choice. That didn't mean that she forgave him.

Naruto flew to his feet. "You should have trusted us! If you had come to us, then . . . maybe . . . Father . . . could have done something! He hated fighting. He wanted peace! He was _always_ willing to help others. He would have figured something out! After all that he did for you that should have been obvious! So, why? Why? WHY! WHY!" Naruto stood up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST HIM?!"

Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore. He started to cry. Her son was really a big baby after all. Just like his father. Naruto was not cut out for killing. Neither of them were. They were just big children. He really ruined the moment. She couldn't force answers out of Rasa anymore.

She sighed. It was time to give it up. She would get nothing more from him. "He is right, y'know. If you _had_ come to Minato about this then he would have helped. He didn't care about money or prestige. He cared about making the world a better place. He _would_ have honored the agreement he had with you. He wouldn't have even asked for anything in return. Certainly, He would have been more trustworthy than your new _friends_." She said the last part with great disdain. Gods, how she hated the Akatsuki.

Lord Rasa looked away. "I see. Then I was a bigger fool than I previously thought."

He said nothing more afterwards. The meeting was over.

* * *

 _ **Something tells me that Kushina didn't get the resolution that she wanted. It seems that he is in quite the horrible monster that her mind made him up to be. He is still not awesome, but he is not any different than her husband. I'll see you all in 1 to 2 weeks. Alley**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Forgiveness

So, it's been a while since the last post. Which was longer than what I intended. I do apologize for that. However, as my life is a little chaotic right now this will keep happening. I will try to post as much as I can, but there will be gaps. That doesn't mean that I won't finish this story. The edit is already done. It will just take time to upload. With my life in chaos it will take longer than I intended. Sorry. Alas, my real life takes precedence over posting. So, let me shut up and post the next chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 12 - Forgiveness_

The next morning the group met up to go what they had learned. Yesterday, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura interviewed the villagers. They asked about such topics as the Leaf, the coup, the invasion, and what they thought of their new Kazekage. They tried to be as discreet as possible. Often opting to back off if they got any pushback. They also tried to keep the inquires as informal and general as possible. That way they did not piss off their hosts too much. That was not wise right now.

They ended up with a hazy picture of life here. Most people seemed to love Gaara. Although there were a few that still hated and feared him. Those people tended to turn aggressive or simply panic when asked about him. The same thing happened when they asked about the coup, the invasion, or the Leaf. It was somewhat worrying, but it could be worse. Far, far, worse! It seemed that most supported the official story. Still, it was somewhat worrying that not everyone supported Gaara's version of events. It was hard to say whether that was just because Gaara was a jinchuriki or not. People tended not to like his kind very much. They hate and fear the jailers. It was plausible that was the reason. It certainly didn't help that Gaara had a violent past. It made sense that some had not gotten over it. It could all be lies and make-believe. It was really hard to say. For they were unlikely to get straight answers from these people - they were from another village after all. Leaf Shinobi would always be treated with some measure of distrust and unease. As they would treat the Sand if they were inside their village. That was part of being a ninja. It was really hard to say for sure what the truth was without crossing the they were supposed to be on a diplomatic mission. They could pursue it no further. It was frustrating but it was unavoidable. They would need the Sand's support if a Fourth Great Ninja War really did break out.

After hearing what happened with Rasa the picture became clear: The coup might have really been peaceful. That the former Kazekage may have really stepped down willingly: ceding control to his son. It was bizarre but based on their description of Rasa it might be accurate. It was strange, but it seemed to be true. It was disturbing how little security there was on the former kage's cell. That cell couldn't really hold the man. Even a genin could have broken out of the cell. Yet this is where they kept the former kage. It was almost as bizarre as the coup itself. Clearly there was more going on here then met the eye. Most of it would never be revealed to them though. They were outsiders here, after all. They could do only so much. They did want to alienate their hosts if they could help it. They had to drop the matter.

Besides every village was entitled to their secrets. As potential allies they couldn't really do anything about it. It was not their task to dig up the whole truth. Their tasks was to get an idea of how the coup happened, what happened to Rasa, and to see if the Sand were serious about alliance. There was nothing about digging up every skeleton they had in the closet. That would be impossible to complete within their lifetimes. Not that it would really benefit the Leaf or the Land of Fire very much either. That didn't mean that they didn't wonder. Why did this happen? Could they really be trusted?

"I think that we should trust them."

Everyone looked at Kushina. They couldn't believe their ears. She was the one most against this mission and the Sand Village as a whole. They expected her to be against trusting them. Why she had such a change of heart mystified them. It was encouraging though. Since Kakashi was moving towards that conclusion as well. It would be a real pain to convince her to go along with it. She may even try to stop him. He was glad that he did not have to matters into his own hands. He really didn't want to fight his sensei's widow.

"I agree with Lady Kushina." Sakura said.

"It seems to be the best course of action." Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi nodded. "I agree as well. I believe that peace is possible. Let's see what they have in mind for an alliance."

The only one who remained silent was Naruto. He remained pensive as he thought about yesterday and what the others said. His mind told him to to agree, but his heart said no. Everything pointed to an alliance being the best thing for the Leaf. Yet he couldn't get past what the Sand did to him. His trust had been broken. It would not easy to restore it. Last night was a step in the right direction, but it was not enough. He wanted something more. That something could only be gained from Gaara. He wanted his word that he would _never_ allow this to happen _ever_ again. Then _maybe_ he could trust him. Until then he wasn't ready to go along with the Sand.

"Naruto? Naruto? What's wrong?" His mother asked.

Naruto looked up his mother. She seemed worried about him. That made him feel bad. He wasn't trying to do that. He was just thinking. Sure, he was never this quiet. Nor was he this hesitant. Either he was for or against something. He did not wavier like this. It was very odd.

"I have something that I want to ask Gaara. Excuse me!" Naruto blurted out before running off. Leaving his confused teammates behind.

It took Naruto only a few minutes to find the Kazekage. Gaara was relaxing in what seemed like his private quarters. Naruto thought that it was weird that he would live here, but he didn't care that much right now. Nor did he care about the army of aides trying to stop him. He just just plowed through them like they were nothing. Things would have gotten nasty if Gaara hadn't waved them away. Gaara was fine with the interruption. He trusted Naruto. He did not believe that he would hurt him. It seemed like he had something important to say. It was best that he say it.

"Morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Gaara went on as if Naruto hadn't tried to plow through his aides.

"Fine, look I need to talk to you." He scratched his head.

"If my people did somethi . . ."

Naruto waved his hands. "No, no. It's not that. Your people were great. They took great care of us. Gave us whatever we wanted. That's not it. It's about your dad."

"What about him?"

"I thought about what he said: Like a lot. He was only doing what he thought best. Even if that did screw dad over. He was acting in the best interest of your people. I can accept it - even if I don't like it. I'm willing move past that if you are."

Gaara smiled. "Of course, thank you!"

Naruto's tone darkened. "I have more to say: Your father was wrong. He shouldn't have turned his back on us and he shouldn't have trusted the Akatsuki. They are not your friends. They will stab you in the back. We kept our word to you. I hope you can see who is the better friend."

Gaara nodded. "Of course, it's you, Naruto. It's always been you. You've helped me so much. Thanks to you I don't have to worry about going insane. I can think clearly now. I can lead my people without 'mother' interfering. I hope to one day be the kind of leader that your father was. I have a long way to go, but I am trying. I hope to one day repair the damage that my father has caused." He sighed. "I know that this might not mean a lot, but I'm sorry for everything, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "I know." He took a breath. "But it's not your fault. You were just following orders. It's your father's."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I may have not been the one who gave the order, but I am the Kazekage. Meaning that I am responsible for what my predecessor did. I will have to make it up to you. It is my job. I have to repair the damage that _he_ caused."

"I see. Then what are you going to do about it?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment. "I will make a formal apology to the Leaf Village. Make any reparations that you deem fit. Then I hope to reform the alliance that we once had. However, I understand if that never happens. Just know that I will _never_ stab you in the back. You have my word as the Fifth Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Naruto did not know what to do with this. That was not what he wanted to talk about. He wanted him to talk to him about his father. Not get an apology from him. "Don't worry about it." He finally said. "I'm sure that the apology thing will go a long way. Just talk to mom and Kakashi about it. They'll be able to pass it along. They're the ones in charge."

"Okay."

They were silent for a while then said, "I've been thinking about your dad all night. He isn't a bad guy. He's not a good guy either. He's just a guy who was wrong. He was wrong about everything, including you. You are a awesome Kazekage and a even better son."

Gaara almost blushed. "Naruto . . ."

"Gaara, just promise me that you will never be like your dad. That you will look out for your people. If it gets dangerous then you put your life on the line for them. Just like my dad did. He gave his life to protect everyone. You need to do the same. As Kazekage you need to show your people the way. Always act honorably. Be honest, be fair, and never go back on your word. Become someone that your village can be proud of. Someone who fights hatred and works towards peace. Just like my dad. I want to be like him one day. I want to lead become and even better Hokage than he was. Please promise me that you will do the same here."

Gaara smiled. "I promise I will."

Before Naruto could say anything more explosions went off nearby. Both he and Gaara had no idea what was going on. They were being attacked! They raced off to find out what was going on.

* * *

 _ **What will happen next? You'll have to wait until next time! Chao!**_


	14. Chapter 13 - We don't want you

OK, I need to make this quick because I need to go to work soon. I want to thank you all for waiting, another chapter is about to arrive! Let's get onto it.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 13 - We don't want you_

The moment that Naruto and Gaara heard the explosions they started to race towards it. Unfortunately, they were stopped pretty quickly. Attackers wearing Leaf Headbands that were crossed out got in their way. Naruto didn't recognize them, but something about them was familiar. Their cold and expressionless faces reminded him of one man, Danzo. He felt a chill down his spine as he whirled around. Behind him was Danzo in his glory. Hate oozed from him as he looked at Naruto. The feeling was mutual.

"Ahh. If it isn't young Master Namikaze. It is good to see you again." Danzo said evenly as if this was completely normal.

Fear and rage built up inside him. There were two people in the world that he feared above all others. One was Orochimaru. The other was Lord Danzo. Both of them had attacked him once when he was child. One had given him the cursemark on his neck. The other had forced him to attack his father. Naruto had forgiven neither of them for what they have done. He hated and feared both of them. If he could he would kill them. Even though that was impossible. Naruto was nowhere near strong enough to do that. Danzo could easily eliminate him without breaking a sweat. He would be no help here. Gaara would have to do most of the fighting. Leaving them at a huge disadvantage.

Gaara asked him, "Naruto, do you know these people?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "That's Lord Danzo, a rogue ninja who tried to kill my father and take his place. As a result, he was banished from my village. He is no longer one of us."

Gaara's eyes never left his enemy as he responded. "I see."

Danzo pounded on the floor with cane. "That is incorrect: I am Lord Danzo, the one destined to be Hokage. That is until Hiruzen snatched it away from me. Neither he nor his pathetic successor deserved the title. Namikaze was a _fool_. A fool who rather make peace than gain power. He didn't understand how tenuous our position really was. How his actions jeopardized the village. Then again, why would he? He was a soft-hearted fool!"

Naruto felt the seal on his weaken as the cursemark screamed to break free. His rage was boiled and he could not take this anymore! "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" He screamed. "You don't have the right to talk that way about my dad! YOU USED ME TO TRY TO KILL HIM! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto charged the former Elder. He was too angry and scared to think. Not even Gaara's warnings could reach him. For his efforts, he was swatted away like a fly.

"Now, boy. Do not be so rude." He scoffed. "We were having a friendly chat here. Why ruin it with such an emotional display?"

Gaara's sand started to flow into the room. He wasn't quite ready to strike, but he would be soon. He needed time. To get that he needed this Danzo to keep talking. "Danzo, is it?" He nodded. "I can see that you have a grudge against Naruto's father and the Leaf. However, I fail to see why you would attack us. Is there some reason for your appearance here?"

"I am not here to act out a personal vendetta. I hold no grudge towards you or the Sand." The Old Man laughed. "I do not care for such things. If I did then young Naruto would have died years ago. I have a greater purpose. I am here as an official representative of the Akatsuki. Kazekage Gaara, I ask you to give yourself up quietly. That way young Naruto will not suffer."

"What do you want?" He asked even though he already the answer.

"Oh, we do not want you. We want that beast chained up inside you." He pounded the floor again. "So, give it up quietly and my men will not kill your friend. You have ten seconds to decide."

Gaara did not need ten seconds. He already had enough sand in the room to fight. Besides, he was the kazekage. He could not back down. So, he attacked the fools. This was his home and he was going to defend it. The battle was on!

Naruto managed to regain his senses. He forced himself to focus. Sand poured in from everywhere. It swirled around everyone but it did not touch Naruto. It was almost strange. He remembered a time when it would have gone after him too. Gaara proved that he had control of the beast! Naruto took the opportunity that Gaara gave him to get up and prepare himself for battle. At first, Danzo appeared to be having trouble. Gaara drove the old Warhawk and his men back. Keeping them off-balance while protecting Naruto. It was quite an amazing display! Then again he was the Kazekage. It made sense. He was that awesome.

Gaara's guards entered the fray and started to attack Danzo's men. Between the relentless sand and their attacks they did not stand a chance. They died quickly, leaving their master on his own. He was outnumbered and outgunned. That didn't mean that Danzo wasn't putting up a fight. In fact, he was doing fairly well. He proved that he had the strength of Hokage. Gaara could hold his own against him, but not if he was defending the others. He needed help. Naruto would do his best to support him. He may only be genin, but he had trained for a long time with Jiraiya. He was a lot stronger now. It was time to put that knowledge to use. He would protect his friend.

Naruto created a bunch of clones then hid them in the sand. Then he created one to take his place and threw himself into the melee. In there, his clones created two Rasengans. Then he raced off to find Danzo. Gaara seemed to notice them and they were not attacked. Instead, they were covered up. The man was too busy trying to dodge the sand to notice Naruto's approach. He slammed _both_ Rasengans into him. Forcing the man to stagger back. That only worked for a moment before Danzo sent him flying. The sand cushioned Naruto's fall then it protected him from any further attacks. Naruto was hurt but he was still able to fight. They had no choice. Danzo was not going to go away.

Their backs were against the wall.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for taking away from Minato for a bit. Alas, there were other things happening at the same time. He'll be back next time. Ciao!**_


	15. Chapter 14 - Minato Namikaze

OK, I am very happy to announce that this is the moment: Minato is "alive" once again! Well mostly alive. Good enough for us I guess. Time for some whoop-ass! Enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 14 - Minato Namikaze_

Kushina stared at her dead husband as he appeared out of the coffin. She was overjoyed to see him again, but she did not want it to be this way. Minato was about to become Orochimaru's puppet. Then he was going to to be forced to fight her. The coward provably intended to use him to rip the Ninetails out of her too. It was sick and depraved. Shinobi were accustomed to killing and being killed. That was part of life. However, this was far more than that. This was revenge. Killing her was not enough. He had to make both of them suffer first. Only then would he be happy. This was Orochimaru's sick way of torturing them. No one should be forced to torture the their family. People were not dolls as Orochimaru thought they were. This had to be stopped! Only, it was not clear how to do that just yet.

The Reanimation Jutsu was one of the many jutsu's that she researched. It could not bring Minato truly back to life, but she had considered it briefly. What she found was not encouraging. All you needed some some cells of the deceased, their name, and a living vessel. That's it. You could summon an undead zombie that would never stop fighting for you. He or she did not need to eat, sleep, or even breathe. They never got tired or felt pain. If you damaged them then they would simply regenerate themselves. The person was not truly alive anymore. They were like a zombie. There was no way to kill the dead. Not even killing the caster would work. The dead would continue to fight in their stead. The jutsu was a masterpiece of design. If not macabre. The only to stop the poor soul was to either seal them away or force the caster to release the jutsu. _No, there is one other way._ She thought. _If they achieve inner peace their souls will depart. That is the last thing that I want. I refuse to lose you again. I'll find a way to help you, Minato._

The cold truth was Kushina did not know how to help her husband while keeping herself alive. She hated to admit it, but Minato was far stronger and faster than she was. He always said that she was the stronger of the two, but she knew better. He was far stronger. If he had fought her seriously then she would have never won a match. He was a true genius. She was no match for him. He could overpower her easily. It would be to run, but that was also pointless. She would have nowhere to hide. He could always find her. The seal on her belly would act as a beacon. For he helped create it with her mother long ago. He said that if she had to become a jinchuriki then he would make sure that she was safe. Now it turned into a death sentence. She would never be able to escape him. If she didn't find a way to break him out of Orochimaru's control then it was over. She had to do something now!

Minato appeared groggy as the coffin disappeared. His eyes were closed and he was utterly still. He didn't seem to notice the kunai flying towards the back of his neck. Kushina recognized it immediately. It was the same design as the ones that he used on Lord First and Second three years ago. The kunai must be key to controlling the victim. Without it they may actually have free will! If she stopped that kunai from reaching Minato then Orochimaru couldn't control him! She didn't have much to act. She had to block it before it hit Minato. If that happened then she was screwed! Minato would have no choice but to obey. She would never free him. He will kill her and rip out the ninetails. She had to act!

She quickly created a barrier around him. It wasn't a good one, but it was more than enough to stop the kunai. It fell to the floor harmlessly as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Minato was befuddled. He had no idea where was or how he got here. He noticed Kushina's chakra immediately along with Orochimaru's. He also noticed that his body was different than before. This only added to his confusion. He truly had no idea what was going on. Then again, why would he? He had been dead for three years. He wordlessly begged her for explantation, but she couldn't give it to him. Not yet at least. They didn't have time for that.

"Minato! Move!" She ordered as Orochimaru attacked the barrier. It had no chance against his attack. It simply wasn't strong enough. It failed almost immediately, but that was enough time for him to get away. He joined his wife to face enemy.

Minato had no idea why he was here, but he would not allow Orochimaru to get his way. It troubled him that his seal had been undone. That meant that the Leaf was in danger again. All the former Hokages were freed from the shinigami's belly. His people were in danger once again. His sacrifice meant nothing. Worse than that he was now a danger to them. For he was one of the snake's creations. He could be ordered to destroy the village. _I will not let that happen._ He could hear Orochimaru's orders in his head. He could feel the man trying to take control of him. He ordered Minato to rip the Ninetails from her. He refused. He would _never_ do that. She was his world and his light. He would not harm her. He would not obey!

It was strange how he could resist the Snake's control. Based on what happened before he should not be able to. He should be a prisoner of his body. Just as it was for the First and Second Hokages. Yet he could tell the man to go to hell. It didn't make sense. That is until his wife explained:

"He doesn't have full control of you. He needs that tag over there in order to do so." Minato saw a kunai with a paper tag attached to nearby. "He tried put to that thing inside you before. Only, he failed." She smiled. "In other words, he's screwed."

His eyes returned to his opponent. "I see." Orochimaru may not be able to control him right now, but if he screwed up then it would all be over. Minato would be forced to kill his wife. He could not allow that to happen. He had to kill Orochimaru before then. "Then I just need to kill him before he gets me with that. Got it."

Orochimaru smiled. "Do you really think that it is that simple?"

Minato narrowed his eyes. It was not wise to allow the Snake to talk, but he little choice. Orochimaru had something up then sleeve and Minato needed to know what it was. Otherwise it could lead to disaster. "What do you mean?"

"Kill me and that jutsu will _never_ be released. You'll be stuck like that neither dead nor alive. Forced to watch as your loved ones grow old and die. You will roam this earth forever!" He laughed.

Minato contemplated that fate. It was truly cruel. Not that it mattered. He would sacrifice his death to protect the ones he loved. Even if that was only for a moment. It was worth the price. "I don't care." He announced. That put fear in the Snake. His Edo Tensei was in full revolt and there was nothing that he could about it!


	16. Chapter 15 - Frankenstein's Monster

It's Monday and it's almost time for work. However, I wanted to get a chapter out before I go. So let's crack on to this!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 15 - Frankenstein's Monster_

Naruto and Gaara had been fighting Lord Danzo for a while but so far had not made any headway. If it wasn't for Gaara's sand then Naruto would have been a goner by now. In fact Danzo had nearly killed him several times. It was surprising how powerful the young Kazekage was. Naruto couldn't help but be a little jealous of him. Sure, Gaara was almost a year older than him but that didn't explain the difference in their strength. Even when they were kids Gaara was so much stronger. It frustrated him that he had not caught up. Then again, what did he expect? Gaara was the Kazekage of the Sand. He should be amazingly strong. Why else would they make him Kazekage? He could keep up with one of the Leaf's most dangerous Rogue Ninja. That was impressive to say the least. What could Naruto do? Nothing. He could do nothing but try to stay alive. It was pathetic to say the least.

Naruto refused to give up though. He helped as best he could. He had hidden countless clones throughout the area. They created countless seals for the fool to blunder into. Some were unstable and would blow up when he touched it. Others attempted to disable the warhawk's jutsu. Some were just for show. Very few of them worked. Then again Danzo did have a sharingan that he used on him years ago. Naruto didn't know who they were taken from, but he remembered it well. He warned Gaara about it. Which nullified it's power. It didn't work well if you knew about it's power. At least that's what Naruto hoped was true. His father never really went into it much detail. So, he didn't know for sure. He hoped that was true. All that Naruto was that he was not going to get caught by that thing again. Hell would freeze over first!

Naruto was about to launch another attack when he became distracted. For a second, he swore that sensed his father's chakra. It flared up like a beacon and grabbed his attention. He wanted to believe that his father was really there, but that was impossible. Minato Namikaze was dead. He died three years ago sealing away the First and Second Hokages. Protecting the Leaf and saving all of their lives. He died a hero's death. There was no way that someone could undo that. _Could they?_ He wondered as he almost got taken out again.

"Naruto! Focus!" Gaara snapped.

"Sorry!" Naruto forced himself to ignore that chakra and focus on the fight. He could not afford to worry about this. He needed to focus on staying alive. He could look for his father later if they survived. For now, he had to push it aside.

* * *

To say that Minato was confused and bewildered was an understatement. He figured out that he was not in Leaf Village. It took him only a second to see that. Based on the architecture and the distance from his nearest marker he guessed that this was the Sand Village. How Kushina got here or why their son nearby was a mystery. What would drag the two of them all the way out here? He had no clue. He was missing so many pieces of the puzzle. He wanted to ask Kushina about it. Clearly some time had passed since his death. The real question was how long had he been gone. Was it days, weeks, months, or even years? He really didn't know. It felt like only a few minutes ago that he was sealing away the former Hokages. Now he was here. Confusing him even further. There were so many unanswered questions buzzing around his head. If only he had the the time to ask them. That was not possible with Orochimaru trying to kill his wife. Minato would not allow that under _any_ circumstance. He would protect her with all that he had. No one touched his family and got away with it. He would make him pay!

As they fought it became clear that Orochimaru was not going to win this fight. He now had an angry-zombified Hokage to deal with along with a jinchuriki. This fight was quickly spiraling out of control. His chances of making it out alive dwindled with each passing second. He tried to undo his jutsu but failed. Minato refused to return to the dead. He would not allow Orochimaru easy access to his wife. He stubbornly refused to listen to Orochimaru's demands. He was his enemy. There was nothing that Minato wanted more than to kill him. Things were looking pretty grim. There was no way to get the upper hand.

Orochimaru was already looking for any avenues of escape when Kushina's other guard returned. The moment that he saw them he knew that he was screwed. These men would kill him. Even a Sanin couldn't stand up to their combined forces. He had to escape. That's when he remembered Danzo. Danzo's task was to capture the One Tails or at least restrain it until Minato could handle it. While that plan had failed there was still hope. He had sensed Namikaze's boy near Danzo's position. It had become obvious the moment he felt the boy's cursemark activate. Minato was always overprotective with that boy. If he knew how much danger Naruto was in then he _might_ break off his assault to protect him. Minato did not know how old the boy was now. He did not know that Naruto was a lot stronger or that he was with the Kazekage. Such facts were best for the fool to discover. He would be compelled to save him. Giving Orochimaru the chance he needed to escape. _Time to leave._ He thought as he said, "Hehehe. I see that I have no chance at winning this. I think it best to leave, don't you agree?"

"I will not allow that." Minato said flatly.

He smiled. "Will you? Will you waste time with or will you save that pathetic excuse for a son?" Minato's eyes narrowed as his body stiffened. It was subtle but it was clear that his words were affecting him. He pressed him further. "You should know that he is fighting Danzo right now. Poor child, can he truly survive against such an onslaught?" He laughed again. "I highly doubt it."

* * *

Minato realized that he had made a critical error. He knew that Naruto was fighting, but he didn't think to check who it was. He was too focused on this fight. He never took the time to find out. Now, he saw it: Danzo was far too close to his son. There was no way that Naruto stood a chance against Danzo. He had a choice: He could continue this fight or save his son. That was never really a choice. Naruto would always come first. That would never change no matter how much time had passed.

"Rat, Bear, remain here with Kakashi. Try to capture him. If you can't, kill him. We'll be back soon!" He said before disappearing with his wife. Somehow he doubted that Orochimaru would be there when he returned.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. Hope you are enjoying this fight so far. See ya!**_


	17. Chapter 16 - It's been three years?

Well, it's Wednesday and it's time for another chapter! Ready for it? Let's go!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 16 - It's been Three years?_

Naruto was exhausted. He could barely create a single clone now. Gaara wasn't that far behind him. For the Kazekage was playing both offense and defense at the same time. As Naruto and his guards tired Gaara had to step up his protection of them. The only consolation was that Danzo appeared to be tiring as well. It was subtle but the man's reaction times were slower and he had started to sweat. For most people that wouldn't mean much, but for Danzo it suggested that he was becoming exhausted. Only problem was that they were becoming exhausted too. It was only a matter of time before one of them gave way. Which was more likely to be them.

Gaara asked his friend, "Are you alright?'

"Yeah." Naruto said in between pants. "Just a bit tired - that's all."

Gaara gave him a tired smile. "Alright. Just stay focused!"

Taking advantage of the distraction Danzo prepared his final strike. However, before it could hit a three-pronged kunai appeared in front of Naruto. The attack was absorbed by a seal that appeared above it. It was then redirected elsewhere. Everyone stopped moving for a second. No one expected that in the slightest. The only one who could use that jutsu was dead. Yet, it was so very real. For a second later Naruto's parents appeared before him.

"Dad . . ."

Minato Namikaze quickly examined his son for injuries. Naruto appeared to only have minor bumps and scrapes. He looked like he was at the point of chakra exhaustion. Beyond that he was fine. _Thank goodness he's alright, but how much time had passed? He looks like he's 16 or 17 now. How long was I gone? Forgive me, Naruto._ He turned towards his enemy. Danzo tried to hide his panic, but Minato could see it. _Good. I will punish you for what you've done. That's a promise._ He raised his kunai and prepared to strike.

In the meantime Kushina stepped in front of her son. She would not allow Danzo to hurt him anymore. Naruto may not have any major injuries but he was exhausted. He was in no condition to fight. Besides, it was ludicrous for him to fight a former council member. He simply wasn't strong enough just yet. This was way out of his league. Fortunately, his father was back. He would take care of the rest. She just needed to guard their son. That way Minato could let loose on their enemy without fear. That way maybe once and for all Danzo would meet his end. It was overdue after all.

"Mom, how?" A voice behind her whispered.

"I'll explain later, but your father isn't quite back just yet." She said quietly.

If Minato noticed their exchange then he didn't mention it. Instead, his eyes never left Danzo as he asked the Kazekage. "Gaara, are you still able to fight?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, but I will not be able to keep this up for much longer."

"Understood. Then we will finish this quickly. Cover me, please."

Minato walked forward as the Sand covered up his movements. Danzo frantically attacked in the direction that he last saw him. Only there was nothing there. The Minato that was there was a clone. The real one had been hiding behind Danzo the entire time. In a second it was over: Danzo had a kunai at his throat. He didn't even have enough time to react. His eyes had been focused on the clone and his obvious ploy. Danzo didn't think that it might be a ruse. He should have: Minato was known for that. He should have run the moment he saw him. He was the Yellow Flash. One did not cross him. If you saw him, either run or lose your life. It was that simple. Although for Danzo running may have never been option. Minato would usually allow his enemy to run. This was different. This was _personal_. He would _never_ allow Danzo to escape. Both as a father and a Hokage he could never allow that. What Danzo had done was unforgivable. He had to die. Danzo was lucky though. Minato was not Orochimaru. He did not take pleasure in killing or maiming his enemies. His end was quick. Not only was his throat slashed but he was stabbed through the heart. That way he would die quickly. Meaning that he did not suffer long. He was dead before he hit the ground.

For one long moment no moved or said anything. They waited to see if Danzo was still alive. Once it was clear that he was dead. Minato ordered his men: "Depose of the body, but remove the sharingan if you can. I would like to return it if I can." His men shot forward and disappeared with the body. Minato walked over to the remaining people. "Is everyone alright?" They nodded. "Good. Now, Gaara, where is your father? I wish to speak to the kazekage immediately."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Um, dad?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Gaara, is the Kazekage now."

Another awkward silence filled the room. "Oh. I see." Minato bowed slightly to Gaara. "Then I apologize. I did not know."

Gaara nodded then smiled. "I do not mind. I only took office a month and a half ago. And you've been dead for three years. It is reasonable that you do not know."

Minato stared at Gaara dumbfounded. "Three years? It's been three years?"

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for now. See you all later!_**


	18. Chapter 17 - A Proper Reunion

A quick word about this story. I want to get to the end by the end of 2018. To support that goal, I need to "step on it." That means I need to post. So, I will try to post twice, every week from now on. As well, as I will have a day once a month where post multiple chapters. I wanted to give you that warning now. For it will be upcoming. I just don't know when I will post the first multiple chapter day. ON TO THE STORY!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 17 - A Proper Reunion_

Minato couldn't believe it. Three years had passed in a blink of eye. Sure, he had a feeling that some time passed. That was obvious. His son had grown so much. That didn't happen in a few days. He figured that at least a year had passed. Which was bad, but not as bad as three! He thought of all the missed birthdays and milestones. Naruto had grown up without him. That really stung. He wanted to be there for his family. He wanted to support them and be a good father. Now he felt like the worst father ever. He abandoned his son when he needed him. He would have to find a way to make it up to him. Assuming that he ever did. _I'm such a coward._ He thought as he tried to wrap his mind around it. _I shouldn't have left them. Naruto, Kushina, please forgive me._

Kushina answered sadly, "I'm sorry, darling. You really have been gone for three years."

"Three years . . ." He staggered back a bit. It was still a lot to take in.

* * *

He knew how much they missed him. There was hole where he used to be. Now, it looked they might be whole again. It tore him up inside to know that Sand was partially responsible for his death. Minato Namikaze may have once been an enemy, but he had proven himself to be a worthy ally. He had kept to his agreement with the Sand. He never once went back on it. In fact, he went above and beyond it. He did not have to help Gaara. He could have left him to his misery. Yet, he did not. For that Gaara would always be grateful. He owed that man everything. Right now, the family needed some space. He would stay out of it until they needed him. They could talk business later. So, he quietly excused himself and left orders for no one to disturb the family.

* * *

Minato noticed Gaara's polite exit. He silently thanked the Kazekage for allowing him to be alone with his family. This was a private moment that he did not want to share with the world, "I'm so sorry. . ."

Naruto beamed at him, "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Minato!" Kushina called out as she threw herself at him. She started to sob as she buried herself into his chest. It caught him off guard. She rarely ever cried. It made him feel even worse. "I missed you so much!" She released him then continued. "Minato, I'm so sorry for yelling at you that day. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want you to leave."

Minato nodded. "I know." He held her hands. "I didn't want to leave you either. I still don't. You're my family. There is nothing more important to me than that. There just was no other choice. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's alright." Kushina finally stopped crying. It made Minato feel a little better.

Naruto chimed in, "Are you sticking around for a while dad?"

Minato thought about it for a second. A part of him wanted to return to death. So many things had been settled: His family forgave him and they were doing well. That was comforting to say the least. It was almost enough for him to let go. However, he was disturbed by today's events. Orochimaru had used him to try and kill his family. If he died again then Orochimaru might attempt that jutsu again. And that time he may not be so lucky. He might become his puppet. That could not happen. He would do anything to protect his family. Even avoiding death. Besides, something told him that there was more going on than met the eye. There had to be a reason why all this was happening. He didn't fully understand what was was, but he could see one thing: They were heading towards war. They would need him. He couldn't rest now. He was needed too badly.

"Yes, Naruto, I will."

Minato did not expect caught up in a group hug. If this body didn't need air he might have passed out. Not that it mattered. They were _his_ family. He was just happy to see them again. _Please, never change. I love you two just the way you are._

He wanted to know everything. What did they do for the last three years? Where did they go? What did they see? Who did they meet? Did they just stay home? He wondered about his son. What can he do now? How well did he do on the chunin exams? Has he become a chunin? Minato shook his head. _No, he did not. He doesn't have a jacket. Then why didn't he?_ Based on what little he saw Naruto should have become a chunin. Why hadn't he become one? What happened? Who is this young man before him? He felt lost. He wanted to be a part of their lives again. How he wished that he hadn't left them alone. They needed him and he left. He would never forgive himself for that. He should have been there!

He may have not been there, but he soon felt like he had. Naruto started to tell him everything of what happened in the last three years! He went on and on for what seemed like hours. He talked about their travels with Jiraiya. How much stronger he had gotten. About the time that Jiraiya took all his money for booze and girls. _I'll have to have a chat with him about that._ Minato thought as the boy continued. Naruto also included stories that he thought was either cute or funny. He focused on how awesome it was to travel. Minato couldn't help smiling at that. He remembered how much the boy loved getting out of the village. The last three years must have been a blast for him. It was the kind of adventure that he used to beg him for. That his father could never give him. Naruto had to stay within the village. He could not take him with him very often. It was too dangerous. So, he became as trapped as Kushina used to be. A fact that tore at his heart. He couldn't give his son the happy and carefree childhood that he wanted. He was glad that Naruto managed to get some of that back.

Another thing that he noticed was how much Naruto was like his mother. As he talked, he barely took a breath! Everything came out in one long sentence. It could be difficult to follow along. Fortunately, Minato had lots of practice. He was able to understand most of it. Even if some of it got lost. Still, it was fun to listen to his stories. Naruto's stories were always so colorful and cheerful. They made everything sound like an awesome adventure - even if it wasn't. Naruto had a knack of leaving out the sad parts. Just like Kushina always did. It was truly amazing how much he took after her. They both had a bad habit of hiding their pain from him. _I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm not a very good father, am I?_

Naruto finally reached the end of his story after what seemed like hours. Yet, he did not look winded at all. He was ready for more! Kushina, on the other hand, was eerily silent. Normally, she would have interjected more often. It worried him that she had not. It was not like her. She should have been more animate. Minato looked at his wife and asked. "Kushina? Are you alright?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Sorry, I _just_ so glad that you're back!" She buried her face into his chest. "Don't ever leave me again." She mumbled into her chest.

It tore him apart to see Kushina like this. He never wanted to make her cry. He wanted to treat her like a queen. As always, he failed miserably at it. It seemed that even death couldn't make her leave him. He couldn't help but be touched by that kind of loyalty even if he thought that it was misplaced. _What would I do without you?_ He wondered as he waited for her to stop. When she slowed down he reached down and he kissed her. He tried to express how much he loved her and how grateful was for her. It was all thanks to her. He would be nothing without her. _I love you so much, Kushina Uzumaki. Don't you ever forget it._

When they finally released each other Minato whispered, "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _That's it for now. See you all next time!_**


	19. Chapter 18 - You did, what?

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 18 - You did, what?_

Kushina stood on the terrace watching the city below. The lights twinkled and danced as people below carried out their lives. It was beautiful. There was a warmth there that she couldn't explain. It wasn't the stark place that she once thought it was. It was actually kind of sweet. Somehow, she didn't notice it before. Surely, the place hasn't changed since yesterday but it seemed so much nicer than before. It didn't make sense. Not that it mattered. She was far too happy to care. She couldn't stop smiling. Something that she had forgotten how to do. It was good to relax for once. Things were finally going her way. _Minato is back!_ She thought as she watched the scene below. Things were going to be great!

There was one wrinkle in all this. Kushina only had a few minutes with Minato since he had been brought back. Immediately after the fight was over he ran off to speak with Gaara. The fool insisted on interfering with the negotiations right after he said that he wasn't going to do that! Minato had reminded them that he was in fact still dead. The fact that he had a body right now didn't matter. He was still dead. He said that alliances and treaties were the domain of the living. He could not interfere with it. Which was nice to hear, but she didn't put much stock in it. Minato couldn't stay out things for long. It wasn't in his nature. He cared too much about what happened to the Leaf. He could not let it go. He had to interfere. He truly was meant to be Hokage.

They didn't have much to do. One could not negotiate with a missing leader. Not that this was too much of a problem. Minato was far better equipped to negotiate than they were. His opinion carried a great more weight than Kushina and the others. He could hammer out an agreement. They could only relay what Gaara said. So, they let him handle it on his own. They did not interfere. Leaving them with very little to do. Instead, they got to rest. Which the living definitely needed to do. After so much excitement one needed to decompress. Minato did not need to do that. He could keep going for hours. Being a zombie had it's benefits it seemed.

Kushina wore herself out wandering the city and visiting the shops. She somehow managed to buy far too much. From pretty necklaces made of topaz to some of the best food in the area. She didn't care. She was in the mood to celebrate! Her husband had come back to her. She just needed to put his soul in the right container and everything would be fine. How could she be unhappy? Life was good! Her husband was back! Kushina thought about today's spoils. Minato would provably be exasperated if he saw how much she had spent. She loved him but he was so cheap. That would never change. "Oh Minato, you can't take it with you!" She exclaimed. Her husband was a fool!

A voice from behind her said, "But I can sure try." She whirled around to find her husband smiling at her. "Now, what exactly am I trying to take to my death?"

Kushina kissed him. "Everything."

"Well, then, I suppose I'd better get packing." He joked.

* * *

The pair went inside her room and sat down the bed together. Minato was glad to finally have some time alone with her! He ignored her obvious shopping spree. The storage scrolls strewn everywhere was a dead giveaway. She had really gone to town! He could scold her on it, but there was no point. He was dead and the money was hers to spend. He just wished that she displayed a little more self control. He wanted her to live comfortably for the rest of her life. This was not the way to do it. Not that he could ever stop his wife. She was a force of nature. She would get her way eventually. That was a fact. He spoiled Kushina constantly. He couldn't really say no to her. That would never change.

They talked for a while about all kinds of things. Naruto, his training, how much he was like his father, and so on and so forth. She glossed over anything too sad, but Minato was not a fool. He could tell that she had suffered badly the last three years. She just wasn't willing to tell him about it. That hurt him more than he could ever express. He didn't want her to hide that part of herself. He was her husband. He was here for her. He could take a little pain. It was just job to help her cope. He just wished that she trusted him with it, just like she used to. It made him wonder how much had he lost in those three years.

As they talked she slowly began to loosen up. She admitted some of her pain, but kept the rest of it from him. She eventually admitted to how much she missed him. How much his death hurt her. And how badly she needed him. She began to kiss him right after that. However, Minato had to stop her. He didn't want to, but he had little choice. For her need was one that he could not answer. Not in this body at least. It just would not work. Since he had returned to the land of the living he had wanted to make love to her. He missed that intensely and wanted to continue how they left off. However, Orochimaru didn't care about his victim's wellbeing. Otherwise he would have never used such a jutsu. It was far too cruel. Minato could see and touch her, but he couldn't feel her. She felt no different than any other surface. He was aware of her presence, but couldn't feel it. Not like he used to. Almost every sensation was dulled. Which was great for pain, but not so great for love making. It would feel empty and hollow. He could not make love to her like that. It would not feel right. He wasn't a human being anymore. There would be no joy in it. He couldn't do that to her. For him making love was a spiritual thing. He couldn't just have sex. He had to _feel_ it!

He tried to express his frustrations, but failed miserably. How could he explain why he couldn't answer her pleas? Or explain what it felt like to be simultaneously dead and alive? How this fake body felt like a weight. How he was simultaneously himself and not himself! It was cruel to exist like this. Both being alive and dead at the same time. Of wanting things that only the living want while having little connection to the physical world. It was worse than being in purgatory. He did not to be this way for long. He was a prisoner in this body! He needed escape. He needed to either find a way out this body or he would need to release jutsu. For he could not stay this way indefinitely like he first thought. It was too painful. Something had to give. He just hoped that he didn't have to return to death. For now that he was here he wanted to live again. He wanted to rejoin his family. He wanted his old job back. He wanted to see Naruto become a man. And most of all, he wanted to make love to her again.

He screamed, "I've got to get rid of this body!"

Kushina took his hand. "It will be okay. I swear it will be!"

"No, it won't. Kushina, I can't stay like this!"Minato shook his head. "Either I get my original body back or I have to release this jutsu. I can't live like this. I can't touch you without feeling you. It's not right!"

"And you don't have to! I can fix it. You just need to be patient, y'know!"

He looked at his wife and frowned. How could she possibly fix it? The only way that she could would be to free him or _. . ._ "Kushina, you didn't . . ."

"I _did_."

Minato sighed. That was it. Now he knew for sure. She had done something really wrong. She stole his body somehow. Something that she could be executed for. He didn't really want to ask, but he had little choice. "Should I even ask how you got it?"

"Does it matter? What matters is that your real body is safe and perfectly preserved. The rest is unimportant!"

He wanted to scream! His wife had done some incredibly stupid and amazingly dangerous. His body was supposed to be hidden and disposed of. That way no enemy could find it. A shinobi's body was a treasure trove of secrets. One could do terrible things with it. Such as steal the sharrigian or revive the deceased as a zombie slave! Which happened in this case. Regardless of whether or not they found his body. Which he knew that Orochimaru didn't. There is no way in hell that Kushina would make it that easy to find. She would die first. No, his body was untouched somewhere out of reach.

He could ask how the hell she got a hold of his body, but he decided against it. He knew that she had help. There was no way that Lord Third would allow his body to go missing. That would be too dangerous. He would have hunted down the one responsible. Since this clearly didn't happen he must have known. He was not a fool. He would not make an error like this. He would know if the body was not disposed as it should have been. More than likely he was the one responsible. It's the only explanation that fits. Otherwise she would have been found and executed for treason. Minato didn't know what the Old Man was thinking, but he would leave it alone. It was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had a shot at life again. All thanks to his meddling wife. He owed the two of them so damned much!

"Fine, I'll drop it. So, long as you assure me that it is safe, I'll leave it alone."

Kushina nodded. "It is. It's at home inside the panic room."

It was stupid that he wanted to kill her. "You put it there! Kushina! That's way too obvious! What if it was found?" She kissed him to shut him up. He broke free and continued. "Kushina! Stop it, this is serious!"

"Relax, will you? It's safe. It will be there when we get back." She punched him in the arm. Which surprisingly didn't hurt. "Don't worry, I hid it carefully. I made sure that no one would touch it. No one even knows that it is there! I mean, come on! Who would hide it there?! It's so stupid that it works. Things are best hidden in plain sight. It's a fact of life. No one would look for you there. So no one bothered to break down my seals. They are all still in place. Your body is safe. Trust me a little, okay?"

To be fair it was unlikely that someone found it. Still, he didn't like the idea of it being so exposed and vulnerable. Not that he could really do anything about it. It was there now. He might as well wait until they return home. Then she could put his soul back in his body and they can restart their lives. He wanted that more than anything. His fate was in her hands, but that was nothing new. It had always been like that. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine. I trust you. I know that you wouldn't let anyone find it." He sighed. "Just promise me that you have a plan."

"I do." Kushina nodded again. "Don't worry. Once we get home, we'll get your soul back in your body. I have a plan."

Somehow he doubted that she truly had such a thing, but he let it slide. It really didn't matter anyway. It wouldn't really change anything. He would try anything to stay by her side. Even if that meant going along with one of her schemes. What did he have to lose?

* * *

 _ **Next chapter coming up!**_


	20. Chapter 19 - Are U really going to

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 19 - Are you really going to stay?_

The next day the group was able to negotiate for without much interference. Minato did attend but he mostly stayed out of it. Every-so-often he would interject or comment on something. Beyond that he kept to himself. He still believed that as a dead man he had little say. So, he did his best to remain neutral. Even though he intended to return from the dead. There was still a chance that it would not work. He did not want to get too involved just yet. He had decided not to tell the others of his plans. It wasn't worth it. He might get their hopes up for nothing. He didn't want to do that. Not yet at least. He wanted to keep things quiet. Which would decrease the chance that his body be discovered. It had to remain a secret. He didn't even plan on telling his son. Naruto would have been crushed if this failed. It was better that he not know. So, he kept his distance for the time being. In the end, they had come to an agreement that they could live with. The party now needed to return home to get it approved. Minato unofficially confirmed that this should be fine. He added that if he was alive today then he would have signed the document. Since he was still officially in the land of the dead he wouldn't. He had to leave that to Lord Third. He could not interfere. Gaara would have to wait for official confirmation of their agreement.

In the morning, the group made their way home the slow way. Minato could have teleported everyone home, but that would raise suspicions. They would have to proceed at a normal speed. Truthfully, Minato used that as an excuse. He wanted more time to get to know his family again and catch up on world affairs. He did plan to live again after all. He didn't want to leave them again. They needed him. He couldn't ignore his duty as a father and a husband. He wouldn't abandon them now. Not with a upcoming war on the horizon. He had to keep them alive.

To do that he needed to learn more about who they were now. That's why he made a point to ask about the last three years. Each person had a different story to tell but it helped him get a better picture of what happened: Naruto told him more about traveling with Jiraiya and his awesome training. Kushina also talked about traveling with Jiraiya. However, she seemed to focus more on how prevy he was. He noted that she did not talk one bit about the places they went to or what they did there. That worried him. She was hiding something from him. That was never good.

Minato had volunteered for all the watches the entire way home. It made sense since he didn't need to sleep in this body. He might as well protect the ones he loved. He had even ordered the ANBU to bed. He reminded them that he couldn't die right now. He would fine no matter what. He could not be harmed. Reluctantly, they agreed and every night he was left alone to think. He got to enjoy the quiet of the night. It was absolutely still beyond Kushina's wild thrashing. Something that he was all too familiar with. Sometimes sleeping in his study was more peaceful than his bed. He loved Kushina but she could be hard to deal with sometimes. Although right now he would give almost anything to have to deal with that again. He hated this half-life that he was forced to live. He wanted his life back! He just had to remind himself that this was all temporary. Or else he would go mad!

Minato was alone every night except for the last one. That night Naruto joined him on watch. He didn't need to join him. Minato could handle it alone. Joining him on watch was just an excuse. The boy couldn't sleep and he wanted to talk to his father. Just like he used to when he was small. Something was bothering the boy. Minato wanted to find out what that was. Then maybe he could get some sleep. Naruto looked so very tired. He should not be keeping himself up at night. So he asked his son what was bothering him.

"Dad, are you really going to stay?"

That question caught Minato off-guard. He had not expected his son to ask him that. He thought that it obvious. Clearly it wasn't. "Yes son, I am."

"How?"

Minato didn't expect that question either. He didn't know how to respond since he couldn't tell Naruto about his body. That would be too risky right now. So he answered, "Well, your mother has found a way. I don't know a lot of the details, but anyone can do it then she can. Trust her."

"Oh I see, then you're really coming back. You won't be dead anymore!"

Minato nodded. "That's right. I will be."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good. Then Mom won't get depressed again."

Naruto leaned up against him. While Minato wrapped his arm around him. That seemed to accelerate the call to sleep. That was fine Minato since his son needed to rest. However, he asked wanted to ask the boy a question before he passed out. "Depressed? Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto was no longer fully awake. He only half understood his father's question. "She was real sad forever. 'Kept crying and crying. She tried to hide it. We knew. Just didn't know how to help. Wanted smile. Gave only fake ones . . . Then she locked herself up . . ." Naruto fell asleep before he could finish that statement. Minato was tempted to wake him and get him to clarify, but he didn't. Naruto needed sleep. He would leave him be. He would have to wait to find out more.

As the night wore on he thought more and more about what Naruto had said. Sure, he expected Kushina to be sad. That was normal. She was grieving. However, what Naruto described was far more than that. The boy didn't give him a lot of details, but it seemed that Kushina never got over him. That worried him a lot. What he and Kushina were going to try was risky. It might not work. He may never wake up from it. If he didn't then he wasn't sure what would happen to her. He did not want her to lose herself. She might decide to end it all. Minato couldn't allow that. She had to be happy. He owed that much to her.

He looked up at the night sky. It was stupid, but he truly believed that the stars were watching over him. His mother, father, and all of Kushina's clan were out there waiting for them. If they were then he begged them, _For Kushina's sake, please help me make this work!_ Minato had no idea for sure if they were watching or not. He just hoped that they were. He needed their power right now to help him. He wanted to rejoin his family once and for all. _Please don't force me to leave them alone again!_

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 20 - Homecoming

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 20 - Homecoming_

They arrived at the gates around noon the next day. By this time Minato had transformed himself into a nondescript Sand Shinobi. He looked utterly boring in every way. Save for the cracks in his face that he could not hide. Officially, Minato was a Sand Envoy that they were escorting to the village. He was not Minato Namikaze and he certainly wasn't an Edo Tensei. At least that was what they were going to tell everyone. That way there was no pandemonium. For now only a select few would know what is going on. It was better all the way around. Lord Fourth Hokage may never truly come back. It made sense to hide his identity for now.

It did create an awkward situation at the gate though. The guards demanded to know who he was. They were not aware of an envoy. It was also obvious that the was using a transformation jutsu. They did not accept the group's version of events. It was only when the ANBU got involved did the guards backed down. It left the guards more puzzled than ever, but they did not risk getting into an argument with them. That was too dangerous. They understood the message loud and clear: They are not to interfere and to allow him in. There is to be no record of this man's arrival. They are not to speak of this to anyone. The man was _never_ here. The guards _didn't_ argue with either Bear or Rat. They just let them pass.

After the excitement at the gate the rest of the trip was boring. Passing glances were sent their way from time to time but no one bothered them. They were curious as to the stranger's identity, but didn't make an issue of it. Then again Kakashi and Kushina were apart of the group. They would not bring in someone who was a threat. They let them pass. As far as the civilians, well, they didn't even notice them. They were busy carrying out their daily lives. A group of shinobi passing through didn't even get on their radar. That was commonplace here. They didn't care who the stranger was. So long as he wasn't a threat they ignored him. They had better things to do.

Before they knew it they were in the Hokage's office. Lord Third welcomed them but watched Minato suspiciously. That was until Minato dropped his transformation that Hiruzen's eyes opened wide. "Minato . . ." He was shocked. For a second he sat there dumbfounded then he ordered the room sealed. Once the privacy seals were put up he demanded answers.

"It's Orochimaru's fault. He somehow undid the seal on my soul. Then summoned me in this form. I am guessing that he used the Shinigami's Mask. Which would allow him to release the souls taken by it."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes it is. The mask is designed to do that. However, there is a price for it." Kushina looked at her husband. "One that I knew that you wouldn't accept, Minato."

Minato nodded. "That's right. Don't you ever dare try it. I will not return to this world at price of your life. It's bad enough that Orochimaru did it. Already, two lives must have been sacrificed to revive me. One for the release then another for this body. That's already too much. I refuse allow anyone else to die for me. I don't want it."

 _So, the price is death. I see._ Hiruzen decided not to push the matter. He was more worried about something else. If Minato was free then so must be the First and Second Hokages. That was very worrying. So far Orochimaru hadn't unleashed them, but it was only a matter of time. They had to be ready for it. He would use them to kill them all! Which brought up a valid point: Why was Minato himself? Orochimaru couldn't have intended that. He would not have summoned his enemy without a way to control him. So, why did it fail? Why was Minato in full control? He needed to know more. It could help them fight off the others. So, Hiruzen asked them about it.

"That's because of my lovely wife here." Minato clarified. "She saw the kunai coming while I was still groggy. She created a barrier around me just in time to deflect it." He held her hand. "Thank you." She smiled back at him. They stared at each other for an annoying long time.

Hiruzen stopped them by clearing his throat. "So, these kunai. What are they?"

"I don't know exactly." Kushina told them. "They look almost normal except for the red tag hanging off the handle. I noticed Orochimaru use similar Kunai during the Invasion to control Lord First and Second. I refused to let it touch my husband." Minato squeezed her hand.

"It seems that this kunai is key to controlling me. I can hear Orochimaru's commands but I can easily ignore them. I will not harm my wife. Nor was I willing to do anything he told me to do. Instead, I turned on him and saved my family. Sadly, I was not able to end his miserable life."

"I see. So he lives."

"Yes sir." Kakashi chimed in.

"And what about Danzo?"

"Dead. I killed him myself." Minato said grimly.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair. On a personal level he did not like hearing that his friend was dead. On a professional level it was a huge relief. One potential threat was eliminated. For the millionth time he wished that both his friend and his student had taken a different path. Alas, there was nothing that he could do about it now. His duty was clear. They must be brought to justice. _Rest in Peace, Danzo._ Of course, with Orochimaru around that may not be possible. Danzo may still show up to destroy them. This time he may have no self-control whatsoever. His student needed to stopped. However, there was nothing that Hiruzen could do about that for now. So he moved on.

"I will expect a report of all you on this as soon as possible." Everyone nodded. "Now, Minato, what do you plan to do now?"

"I want to come back to life." He smiled. "You do have my body, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Your body was disposed immediately after your death." Hiruzen intoned.

"So it's not in my house then."

Everyone but Kushina, Hiruzen, and Minato wanted to scream! His body was where? That defied the law! It didn't make sense! Not that the the Old Man didn't confirmed or denied it. "It's safe. That's what matters." To Kushina, Lord Third said. "Kushina, help your husband get back into his real body. Use whatever resources that you need to. Everyone else: Not A Word about it. Am I clear?" They nodded. "Good. Dismissed!"

Minato disappeared as his wife took down the seal. There were so many questions that Naruto had. Yet, he couldn't ask a single one. It was frustrating! Naruto decided to go home and see if his father was there. If his mom was going to try something like this he wanted to be there. Maybe he could talk to his dad about this. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. He did not want to lose his father again.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter coming up!_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Coming Clean

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 21 - Coming Clean_

Kushina did not return home after the meeting. Instead, she went to fetch Tsunade. Who was working on piled up work. She heard the woman grumble something about being tricked to come back to the village when she entered. Upon seeing Kushina she immediately bit her head off. Apparently, this was all her son's fault. Which automatically meant that it was Kushina's fault.

"If you didn't want to come back then you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. That brat of yours won the bet. Lucky little bastard. Now I am stuck here, doing paperwork. It isn't fair!"

Kushina was starting to get angry. She did not like the way that Tsunade was talking about Naruto. She didn't even care that her son wouldn't care. It was her son dammit! Tsunade should speak with more respect! _Calm down, Kushina. You need her. Don't blow up at her. You need her help!_ Kushina forced a smile. "Please, forgive my son. He didn't mean it."

That made Tsunade suspicious. "What you want?"

She did not want to tell her what was going on here. "I need your opinion on something."

Tsunade leaned into her. "Someone or something?"

"Both and neither. It's hard to explain. It's best that I show you."

 _Great. What the hell did she get into?_ Tsunade wondered as she pushed back. "Right. So, this thing you need my advice on. Does the Hokage know about it?"

"Yup. He approved my project, but I need to know if it will work. You're good at the medical thing so maybe . . ."

Tsunade cut her off. "Not interested! Find someone else to do it. _Someone who has time_. Which I don't have!"

Kushina begged, "Tsunade, please! I need your help. No one else's can help. _Please_."

Tsunade sighed. This was truly pathetic. Her cousin was really making a spectacle of herself. It was starting to get embarrassing. She had to stop this before it gets worse! "Alright. Fine. Lead the way." _I am so going to regret this._

Kushina lead Tsunade to the panic room inside their home. By the time that they had arrived Minato was long gone. He had disappeared, taking their son with him. So, Tsunade had no idea what was going on until the seal was undone. Now she was staring at the perfectly preserved body of Minato Namikaze. A body that was supposed to be disposed of. Yet it was hidden in plain sight. It was the most obvious locations for his body! It was a mystery to Tsunade why no one had found it. Any fool could think of this place. It was exactly why Kushina was not allowed to bury her own husband. Someone could turn Minato's body into a weapon against the village. There was a reason why this law exists! It wasn't to torture the widow. It was to protect the village. It was too dangerous to let her have it. She shouldn't have it. Yet, somehow she managed to get a hold of it. A feat that was not possible without help from high places.

"How did you get this?" Tsunade demanded.

Kushina was surprisingly forthcoming. Which alarmed Tsunade even further. "Lord Third gave it to me. He wanted to help me bring back my husband. In order to do that I needed this body. I've been keeping it safe and hidden ever since."

"Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if someone found this?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot, y'know."

 _Could have fooled me._ Tsunade thought as she asked, "So, why are you showing this to me?"

"Because I need your help." Kushina looked at the body. "I'm good with seals and stuff, but I am no medical ninja. I need you to check out the body and make sure that it is in a good state of preservation."

Tsunade didn't really know where the woman was going, but she decided to play along. It was possible that Hiruzen did approve this. It was also possible that he didn't. Either way someone high up helped her. Tsunade planned to find out _who_ that was. It would help to play along. She would examine the body. She found that it was surprisingly in good shape. It must have been sealed almost immediately after death. Which preserved it fairly well. Being unsealed at the moment wasn't helping it though. It was starting to decay again. Although Tsunade could slow it down a bit if she wanted to. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to though. She had yet to decide. For now, she would simply tell the woman what she wanted to know. "It's fine, for now. But the decaying process has started again. You might want to seal him up again." _So that no one finds him._ "Other than that he's fine I guess."

Kushina asked, "Do you think that his body could take his soul again?"

Tsunade stared at her in wonder. _So you are serious about this. Great._ "Maybe, but there will be side effects. There are a lot of toxins inside of him right now. Granted they are of his own making. That doesn't matter. They _will_ hurt him. They _might_ even kill him again."

"I see." Kushina looked down at the body with increasing worry. "Can you nullify them?"

"Some yes. But enough? No. He would still die."

"What about my cousin? Could her power save him?"

Tsunade thought about Karin Uzumaki. The girl's power to heal was remarkable. One single bite was enough to heal almost anything. It had a grave effect on her though. Something that Kushina knew all too well about. It was concerning that she would suggest such a thing. It proved how desperate she was.

"Maybe." Tsunade said reluctantly. "I wouldn't do it though. You know what that does to the girl. You can't honestly . . ."

"I am." Kushina cut her off. "Look, I don't like it, but if that is what needs to be done then so be it." Kushina sealed up the body again. "I will ask her immediately. I want Minato out of that body and back into his own as soon as possible. I thank you for your help."

Tsunade stopped her from leaving. "What does that mean?"

A voice from behind them answered. "She wants to get me out of this 'fake' body and back into my real one."

Tsunade whirled around to find Minato Namikaze staring at her. It was not the same one that she just looked at though. His face was cracked and his eyes were odd. Yet they held the same expression as the man she knew. She could tell that whatever that was it held the soul of Kushina's husband.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	23. Chapter 22 - Rinse and repeat

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 22 - Rinse and Repeat_

It took a while to explain things to Tsunade. She was hostile at first then she started to believe them. With Orochimaru involved it was definitely possible to undo the seal and revive Minato. It was sickening, but it was possible. She had to admit that. Such things were not above that man. Still, she was not in favor of reviving Minato. It was just as unnatural in her eyes as what Orochimaru had done. Minato had died. He should return to the dead. He should not remain among the living. It was not right. It went against everything that she believed in.

That was when Naruto won her over. He used his strange charm to convince her that this was a good thing. If he came back then Orochimaru could not summon him again. They would be safe from that threat. And they would have a their Hokage back. Plus, the Old Man would stop pressuring her to become Hokage. She really hated that. She did not want the job. It was best left to shinobi such as Minato or his foolish son. She wanted no part of it. Instead, Tsunade was happy to work in the hospital curing patients and discovering new things. That was far more rewarding than that the hat would ever be. So, she agreed to helped them. She would use every trick that she knew to reanimate the dead _without_ breaking the laws of nature. Kushina would have to do that on her own.

They would also need the assistance of her cousin. Karin's chakra would give Minato the boost he would need to get through this. It was amazing how potent and powerful Uzumaki Chakra was. It really could do the impossible. It was part of the reason why they were so feared and why the survivors like Karin were exploited. They were more valuable than an army of Medical Ninjas. They could severely cut down the casualties in war. No one seemed to care about what happened them though. They were only tools to discard when no longer useful. That had been Karin's life before arriving at the Leaf. An exploited tool with no real human value. Something that stopped the moment Karin fled to this village. Minato and Kushina did not care whether Karin was a truly her cousin or not. They took her in all the same. They never once asked for her use her chakra to save others. They left that to her to decide. Something that Karin had never experienced before. They gave her a new life free of that burden. Now they planned to ask her to throw that aside and help them. It was a lot to ask of her.

It was not something that they wanted to do. Kushina understood too well what being exploited was like. Her chakra was just as valuable once. It was the reason why they sealed the Ninetails within her. It wasn't fair, but that was how their lives had turned out. They were both used by outsiders. The only real difference is that the Leaf welcomed Kushina as one of them. That never happened to Karin until she found them. That was something new to her. Kushina hated the idea of asking her this favor. It would erode some of the trust that they had built up. If she wasn't so desperate she would have even thought of asking. Alas, neither her chakra nor her son's would do. Their chakra was tainted by the Ninetails. It would be a poison to others. They could not give Minato the boost that he needed. Only Karin, who was free of that creature, could do it.

* * *

Kushina went to see Karin on her own. She felt that it was inappropriate to bring either of her boys along. It would feel like ganging up on her. It would pressure Karin into doing something that she was not willing to do. Irreparably harming their relationship. She wanted this favor more than anything, but she did not want to ruin their relationship. Karin was still family. She mattered to her as much as Minato or Naruto did. She would what she could to avoid alienating her. She just hoped that Karin wouldn't reject her. There was no one else. _Please, don't say no!_

Karin was out eating Dango with Anko when Kushina finally found her. One look was enough to send send Anko packing. She was a brave woman but she was not foolish. She knew better than to get in the way of Kushina Uzumaki. So, she ran off as fast as she could. Leaving a puzzled and annoyed Karin behind. She did not want to deal whatever her cousin wanted. Besides, she had a feeling that she was not going to like it. Kushina's guilty expression told her that. She really didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to eat her Dango and be left alone. Clearly, that was not her cousin's plan. For Kushina refused to leave her alone. She just kept asking her to come with her! After a few minutes of this Karin gave up and left the stand with her. However, she did not find out what her cousin wanted until they reached her house. She did not like it one bit. Kushina planned to bring her husband back and wanted her to help.

"Dammit Kushina! You know what that means! Why would you ask me?"

"Because I have no one else to ask."

That stunned Karin. She did not expect such as honest and desperate response. "What?" She said quietly.

"If I could, I do it myself. Minato means more to me than some silly pain. I would gladly go through it for him. I can't do that. You know that! I would _only_ poison him. _I can't do it._ Neither can Naruto. He's only _half_ Uzumaki and his chakra is just as poisoned. Hell, look at his birthmark. That's not natural and you know it." She started to beg. "There is no one else to ask. _Please,_ help me! Please!"

Karin was not used to her cousin begging. It caught her off guard. It made it so very hard to refuse. Her cousin needed her. She owed her so much. She could not refuse her now. Not like this. She had to agree. Even though that was the last thing that she wanted. _Damm you Kushina._ She sighed. "Fine. I'll help."

Karin was crushed by a giant hug. "Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Just remember you owe me one."

Kushina released her then nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"When do we start?"

Kushina thought about it for a minute then said. "I am going to need a little while to prepare. I've got to draw the seals and prepare myself for the procedure. This will be pretty easy since I don't have to free Minato's soul. I should be ready in about a day."

"Wait! You don't have to undo the Shinigami's seal?"

Kushina shifted uncomfortably. "It's Orochimaru's doing. He freed Minato then summoned him to try to kill me."

"WHAT?"

She smiled. "Don't worry it didn't work. Minato was able to free himself from his control. He's back at the village now. Only he's not in his body, that's all."

Karin felt a headache coming on. That was not what she was worried about. If the seal was undone then both the First and the Second Hokage were available to summon again. That was bad news for them all. Plus, what if Orochimaru took procession of Minato again? Didn't see that as a problem? _Nope. Not my cousin. She's far too dense for that._ She sighed. _Oh well . . ._

"I see. Then he will be helping you prepare for the ritual, right?"

"Yup."

Karin stood. "Be careful, cousin. Things may be what they seem."

Kushina looked up at her puzzled, "What does that mean?"

A voice from behind them chimed in. "She means that I could turn on you. She is right, of course." Karin turned to see a very dead Minato Namikaze walking into the living room. "If I dropped my guard then Orochimaru _could_ harm you. He could regain control of this body and force me to kidnap you. Only, I will not let him. I will keep him out. He will _not_ win. I _swear it!_ "

Karin tensed around the Edo Tensei. She couldn't help but not trust him. This body was a creation of a traitor. A traitor that wanted to harm her family. Things may not be as they seem.

She knew that it was stupid, but she challenged the dead man. "You better be telling the truth. 'Cause if you aren't then . . . then . . ."

Minato gave her a smile. "Then you can destroy me." That shocked the room. He clarified. "If I harm any of you then _I_ _want_ to be destroyed. My family is the most precious thing to me. I _will not_ harm any of you. You have my word."

That seemed just like the old Minato Namikaze that she knew and adored. Her cousin had found a fine husband. Even if he wasn't an Uzumaki. Minato would die before he ever harmed her. This monstrosity suddenly seemed like the genuine article. That did not mean that she trusted him just yet. For now, she decided to go along with it. It wasn't like she could say no anyway.

"I will hold you to it. Until _tomorrow_ then." She left immediately afterwards. She did not want to stay and chat. _You better keep your word or r so help me!_ She thought as she prepared to spend the night drinking.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter coming up!**_


	24. Chapter 23 - if this doesn't work

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 22 - If this doesn't work . . ._

The next day passed quickly. The couple poured over her research to come up with an exact plan. It had to be right for there would be no do-overs. Either they got this right on the first try or they failed. His real body couldn't take more than one attempt. No matter what his wife said this would be no easy task. It would take almost every drop of her chakra to perform. Then again only one such as Kushina could ever hope to perform this jutsu. Few had enough chakra to even consider it. Then again, this was what her clan was known for: Overflowing Chakra in absurd amounts. All others would simply die in the attempt. Even Minato would struggle to do this alone. That was exactly what his wife had to do. He could not help. Neither could Naruto. His son was neither old or skilled enough to provide any real assistance. He was just too young. She would have to do this alone.

Kushina tended to forget things like eating and sleeping while she was working on a seal. As usual, it was up to her husband to remind her to take care of herself. Although, it was strange to think about food and sleep when he didn't need either. This body did not need it. He had to force himself to remember to tell her. Which was awkward. It was also awkward to have to ask his son to fetch food for her. He would have done it himself if it wouldn't have caused a commotion. Naruto could get in and out without gathering a crowd. So Minato loaded his son up with money and asked him to bring back a scroll filled with ramen. To which Naruto happily agreed. Minato knew that he wouldn't see his son for a while. Since he had given Naruto far more money than was needed. Naruto would be packing away the bowls of ramen until he was full. Then he would remember to get food for his mother. It was just the way his son was. He had a one-track mind. He would take any opportunity to eat ramen. Not that Minato minded anyway. He needed to make sure that Naruto was well fed too. He was his father after all.

It wasn't long after Naruto's return that Minato forced his wife to bed. She was exhausted and needed sleep. The only way he got her to agree to sleeping was that he continue working in her stead. Since Minato didn't need to sleep right now that was really easy. He was going to up anyway. It was no real problem. Progress in the night was slow, but then again he was not the caster. It was going to slow down without her. That was fine. He could use some time to calm his nerves. He worried about this. He was afraid that it would not work and he was afraid what this might do to her. He loved her more than words could ever express. He did not want her to suffer. If this thing failed she would suffer horribly both physically and mentally. He had to make sure that it didn't.

He also feared Orochimaru's presence. Even now Minato could hear the man's attempts to take control. He ordered him to rip the Ninetails from her. It stuck with him even though the man was far, far, away. It terrified him. If he allowed himself to slip up then he could kill her. _Karin is right about me. I could be her death._ He thought as he worked.

When the morning came Kushina was back at work. By Midday she had completed the design. Now all she needed to do was draw it with her blood. Seals of this level required the blood of the caster to be effective. Minato wished for the millionth time that he could help her. Alas, he could not. He didn't even have blood. She had to do this on her own. It took hours to mix the blood in with the ink then draw the pattern. At least he could help with that part. He understood the seal as well as she did. He ended up drawing most of it. It was macabre to think that his body would be in the center soon of this seal. It was odd to be painting that same seal that would be etched on his skin. It was even weirder to use his wife's blood to create it. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Once the seal was set he forced her to take a break. She had lost a fair amount of blood by creating this seal. She needed to recover a bit before she attempted to final step. While she was resting Minato sent Naruto off to fetch both Tsunade and Karin. It was almost time to put his soul back in his body. All he could do now was wait. Which was excruciating.

Once everyone was in place Kushina unsealed his body. Then Tsunade did her best to undo the effects of death on his body. That needed to be done _before_ he could put back in his body. The body would survive the procedure the way it was. They had to treat it first. Once she was done, they placed his body in the center of the sealing chamber. Kushina finished drawing the seals on his body - linking them to the previous design in the process. Once she was done the room was cleared. Only Kushina and her husband remained.

There was a long moment were no one moved or said anything. Then Kushina broke the silence. "If this doesn't work . . ."

Minato took her hand, "I know."

Kushina chuckled nervously. "It will be fine! Right?"

"Right."

"Alright!" She slammed her fists together. "Let's get this started!"

Kushina activated the seal then grabbed his chest. In one fluid motion she ripped his soul out of that body and took it into herself. His fake body crumbled to dust as a result. That was fine. He didn't want thing anyway. Minato was ready to move on. However, it strange being inside his wife, but it was nice to be in direct contact with her soul. Sadly, it did not last. For he was thrown into his original body. Before he knew it the world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter coming up!_**


	25. Chapter 24 - Rebirth

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 24 - Rebirth_

The next few days were hard on Kushina. Minato survived, but he did not wake up even for a second. Karin had offered her arm for him. However, Tsunade had to move his mouth for him. She opened his mouth then forced his jaw closed upon Karin's arm. At first, they weren't sure that Minato could take any chakra like this. They were wrong. He improved almost immediately. His condition started to stabilize even though he was still very weak. Tsunade visited several times over the next few days to check in on his condition. She couldn't stay by his side since she had other patients and responsibilities. There would be too many questions raised if she stayed by his side constantly. Kushina, oh the other hand, never left his side. Not even to eat. Naruto had to bring her all of her meals. She was determined to be there if he needed her. She kept him hydrated and helped to control his fever as his body fought off the decay. He was showing improvement, but progress was slow. It could go either way still. They had a long way to go before he was out of the woods. They just had to wait and see what happens. That way they could breathe again. They just had to wait . . .

On the seventh day, Minato finally woke up while Kushina was sleeping. He was overjoyed to see her with his own eyes again. For that alone was worth it. Weakly he reached out to her hair. He let it slip between his fingers. It was the first thing that he fell in love with. It made him so happy to run it through his real hands. _Kushina, thank you._

Kushina woke up mere seconds after his hand started to run through her hair. She opened her eyes to find her husband staring at her. "Minato!"

"Hey." He managed to get out.

She flew out of bed. "Wait here. I'll get Karin."

Minato wanted to stop her but he found that he lacked the strength to do it. She was out of the room and down the hall before he could say anything. Fortunately, she was not gone long. She returned with the young woman in tow. Karin sat down on the bed next to him then offered her arm. "Here, Uncle Minato, bite down." She ordered softly.

He didn't want Karin's chakra right now, but he was too tired to argue. He just went along with it in hopes of getting this over with. All he wanted to do was be left alone with his wife. Still, it was too much of an effort to try to dissuade them. So, he gave in and took a bite. Instantly, he felt so much better. His mind cleared and he felt almost as if he could run out that door! That's when he noticed her pain. Karin was slumped over and her body was wracked with pain. Guilt crept up inside him. She did not deserve this. She had given enough. He decided that he would take no more chakra. Regardless of whether or not he needed her help. Karin was an extension of his family. He would not harm her anymore. Which his wife disagreed with. She was treating Karin as a tool, not a family member. That had to stop. She had to remember who she was. This was not her. He would not let her carry on this way. He would not take another bite.

* * *

Kushina was not happy with Minato's stubbornness. She worried about her husband. If taking Karin's chakra meant the difference between life and death so be it. Sure, she felt guilty about hurting her cousin, but he needed this. And this was something that Karin agreed to do. Kushina would not let it go to waste. In the end, she gave up because of the look in his eyes. He made it clear that he would not forgive her if she forced him to bite Karin again. So, she relented and agreed to leave things be for now. She would argue with him on this if things turned for the worse.

Then again the fact that he could argue at all was a good sign. He was getting better. His color had almost returned to normal now. He could sit up in bed easily now. He looked as if he wanted to run a marathon. Not that she would allow that right now. Minato needed rest. Not that he got any. For their son barged right in shortly afterwards. He seemed oblivious to the previous fight. Or else he was just used to it by now. It made Kushina wonder what she was teaching her son, but she let it pass. What mattered is that her family was together again. The rest was not important. She just sat there listening to her and Minato talk about about silly things. She couldn't help but smile as her husband tried to keep up with their talkative son. Something that he had trouble with even when he was healthy. Now, it was the cutest thing that she had ever seen! She was so happy to have him back that she wanted to cry. It was almost as if everything was back to normal. Eventually, Minato started to have an issue staying awake. It was then Kushina's job to shoo away her son so that her husband could get some rest. Minato was not at a hundred percent better just yet. He needed rest. She was going to make sure that he got it. No one was going to interfere with it. Not even her son.

"Naruto can talk to you later. Go to bed, Minato. You need to rest."

A few hours later Tsunade reappeared to check on her patient. She was pleased to find Minato doing so well. After a long healing session she declared that he no longer needed Karin's help. She estimated that Minato would be on his feet in a few days. She ordered no work for at least a month though. Not that she expected Minato to listen. She estimated that he would break that order in two weeks. Not that she told them that. If she did that then the fool would try to go back to work even sooner. That was not what he needed. He just came back from the dead. He needed time to recover. The village could wait. Healing could not.

As Tsunade left the family gathered around his bedside. Even Karin was sitting by his side. They were watching over him. Even Kakashi was there. He hid in a nearby tree. Watching over his teacher as he recovered. Tsunade sighed. The idiot had changed a lot, but he was still the same idiot. Minato would welcome his presence. Kakashi need not hide. _Oh well . . . Nothing that I can do about that._ She sighed. _I suppose I should update Lord Third. Minato should be back on his feet soon. He'll be glad to hear it._

Tsunade was actually quite happy. For as of today, she no longer had to fear becoming Hokage. That idiot would gladly take the job back. She was free to be a medic once again. _Thank god. I'm free!_

* * *

 **Next Chapter coming up!**


	26. Chapter 25 - returning to duty

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day that I overload you with chapters! It will start with Chapter 18 and end with Chapter 25. I won't customize this message. Each of these chapters will have the comment. However, if you are on Chapter 25 and have not read the others - go back. Read from Chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 25 - Returning to Duty_

Minato improved steadily over the next two weeks. By the end of it he could not stand sitting in bed any longer. He had to do something! He started to work on Tsunade to let him work. And after a lot begging and pleading Tsunade relented. She approved him for light duty only. Minato could not work for more than 4 hours a day. Anything more than that would be punished. At least that was what Tsunade promised. She also made clear that he was not to train under _any_ circumstances! She said that his body was not ready for that. Minato was allowed to use his Flying Raijin Technique to get around, but that was it. All other jutsu were banned. He was confined to paperwork only. It was a pain, but she would not back down on this. Tsunade made it clear that Minato couldn't handle most of his job right now. The only reason that she allowed any of it was to keep him quiet. She knew that he would try to resume his full duties as soon as possible. There was nothing that she could about that. All she could do was buy time for him to heal. Minato would push himself too hard before long. There was nothing would stop that. Not even the Leaf's most terrifying medic could stop that.

One of the reasons why Minato agreed to these conditions was that the public did not know that he was alive. It was still a state secret. They would not be informed of his revival until he was strong enough to take over. He had to be able to defend himself. Which he could not at this time. So, he was willing to focus on healing in secret. Another reason was that he needed to catch up on the important events over the last three years. That would take time. Minato wasn't ready to lead the village just yet. It would help if people would leave him alone for a bit. Obeying Tsunade helped him get that time that he needed. Lord Third couldn't force Minato back into the job until Tsunade cleared him for duty. Until then Minato would remain 'dead.' Which was he was fine with at the moment. It was only temporary, after all.

Being dead made things inconvenient. Whenever he was out of the house he had to make sure that he had his hedge in place. Being the ambassador was definitely getting old. Minato wanted to be rid of him. He was too bland and boring for his tastes. Along with being annoying. He just wanted to be himself! Which he couldn't do at the moment. Generally, ended up avoiding most public areas. That way he didn't want to put on that disguise too often. Only a precious few knew of his revival. They planned to keep it that way for now. So Minato had to be careful. He teleported everywhere he went. He rarely walked anywhere. Something that he enjoyed from time to time. It was a great way to find out how the people were doing. He hated not doing that. Alas, it was necessary. So, kept out of public areas and worked from either home or at the tower. Hiruzen had created a privacy seal on the Hokage's Library for him. No one questioned why Hiruzen created a privacy seal around the place or why he left it in place. Allowing him to drop his transformation. It made the enormous task a little easier. He could just focus on the work with little distractions.

Hiruzen had been more than helpful. He sent a shadow clone everyday to go over anything that he wanted more information on. The clone could only stay for a few hours a day, but he helped a lot. He patiently answered every question that Minato had. He never once complained about having to do double the workload. He was more than happy to be of assistance. Most of their discussions related to events over the last three years. Very few actually related to current situations and strategies. Hiruzen was working up to that. Minato needed more time before they went over that. So he kept that on the back burner for the time being.

However, there was one issue that he needed his successor's help with: Choosing the spy. Hiruzen had one in mind, but so far hadn't asked. He was dubious if the man would agree. For the man had little trust in him. Minato had a far better rapport with him. He might agree to this if Minato asked. The alliance that they formed years ago was tenuous at best. The Uchiha simply did not trust the Leaf enough. Over the years they had not proven worthy of that trust. However, they did trust Minato Namikaze. He was known as an honorary Uchiha. He had clout amongst them. Along with a deep and personal bond with the man in question. Only Minato would do for this task. He had to ask Fugaku Uchiha to become their spy.

Minato wasn't so sure if he was ready to reveal himself to Fugaku. Sure, Sasuke already knew and Itachi provably did too. That didn't mean that Fugaku or his wife did. He was not sure how they would react to him. It might go very badly. Not only may Fugaku not agree but they might attack. They might not believe that he really was Minato Namikaze. They may think that it is a trap. If so, he could not defend himself. He was not quite ready for that yet. It was a huge risk to do this now. However, it was a risk worth taking. Since Fugaku was perfect for the job and time was of the essence. The Akatsuki were on the move and war was imminent. They needed that spy now! Plus, they could easily set him up as a traitor right now. It would be so very believable. That is _if_ Fugaku agreed. He may not do that. This was a lot to ask of him. It would weaken his clan's position further and make him a pariah. Who would want that? Minato would not blame his friend if he turned him down.

Minato would have met him in his house, but that was not wise. For Naruto was not to know of what was going on. They could not risk him tipping off their enemy. So, instead he had them summoned to the library to meet him in private. Fugaku was to brought before him to answer for some crime that a Uchiha supposedly committed. Which was completely fake, of course. That was Minato's idea. Nothing would get Fugaku's attention like this. He would respond to the accusation personally. If the man found it odd to be ushered into the library he didn't mention it. However, when he entered the library his mouth dropped. Someone who was supposed to be dead was before him! He did not take it well. Fugaku was silent for a moment then nearly violent. Finally, he calmed down when he realized that was really Minato. His Sharingan told him that. That was wonderful since Minato was not up to fighting strength right now. He wasn't so sure that he could fight the man at the moment. It was far too soon to try that. He was glad that he did not have to summon the guards.

Minato offered a seat and he explained what happened to him. He admitted that he arrived over three weeks ago with their son. At the time he was a Edo Tensei, summoned by Orochimaru. Since then he has been put back in his body. He left out how the body was procured. He really didn't want that going around. Kushina might still end up in a world of trouble. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. It may have not been legal, but it was the right thing to do. It brought him back from the dead after all. That was enough for him. The Uchiha did not need to know about it. Nothing good would ever come from that.

When he was finished with his story Minato tried to answer Fugaku's questions as best he could. Sadly, he did not have all of them. For instance: Yes, he knew that the Shinigami's seal was broken but he did not know how. He had some ideas, but he was not certain. He best guess was that Orochimaru used a sacrifice to break it, but at this point it was only conjecture. Minato had no proof. After all, Orochimaru was still alive. He should have died if he broke the seal. That is the price of putting on the reaper's mask. How he got around that was a mystery. However, it was reasonable though to assume that the souls of Lord First and Second were now free and available to use. That was a chilling fact indeed.

"This brings me to the reason _why_ I have asked you here. I am afraid it was not _just_ to chat. I wish it were, but it isn't. I need your help."

"What kind of help do you need?" Fugaku asked. _Great, he's suspicious of me again._

"I need one of you to become a spy."

* * *

 _ **See you next time. Hope you enjoy these chapters! Ciao!**_


	27. Chapter 26 - I'll make it up to you

OK, I hope you enjoyed the overload last week. I know I threw a lot at you, but I really do want to get the story done as soon as possible. We are so close, just over 130 pages left! Then this story is over. And I mean completely over. There are only three parts to the story. Once we get to the end this story then it is done. I really do hope that I am able to complete this in 2018. I have a done as well as I do like all not, but I will do my best to prove that. Even as my life continues to be incredibly busy. I still intend to keep to the twice a week schedule. Even though I haven't been successful so far. I didn't post anything mid week. I was just too dog tired to do it. I didn't even think about it, I am really sorry. I will do my best to complete the story ASAP. With that in mind let's get onto the story!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 26 - I will make it up to you_

Fugaku was stunned into silence for a while after Minato asked him to become a spy. Eventually, he managed to get out. "A spy?"

"Yes, I need you to become a spy for me. I do apologize for the abruptness of the request, but this is critical for our village's survival."

"Abrupt? What are you talking about? This is far more than abrupt! Minato, you disappear for years then you just show up one day demanding that I become a spy! What am I supposed to think?"

"You know what happened me, Fugaku. I did not abandon you, I died. I died to protect you all. I did not do that lightly. Just as I do not ask this of you lightly. I really do need a spy and you're the best person to do it." Minato responded. "I am sure that you are aware of the situation with the Akatsuki."

"To some extent, yes. But I don't . . ."

Minato cut him off. "I need someone to provide me with information about them. We need to know the plans, their numbers, members, or anything else useful. Sadly, we know next to nothing about them. That is unacceptable. We _must_ know more! Our children's lives depend on it!"

"So, you believe that war is coming?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Lord Third has done his best to delay it, but it is not enough. Our village will be swept into a war the likes of which it has never seen. If we do nothing then the Akatsuki will destroy us. That is clear. They are already too powerful. Now that they can summon the dead they may be unstoppable. We may all be killed." His eyes hardened. "But I am not willing to give up. I will do whatever it takes to stop them! To do that I need your help. No one else would do."

Fugaku did not like the picture that his friend painted. In it everything would be brought to ruin. It was a dramatic image to be sure, but was not a lie. Minato would never lie about something like would he exaggerate it. This was what he truly believed would happen. That in itself was disturbing. _So, war is inevitable. That is not good news. It is very worrying indeed. Still, is only so much that I can do about this. Why is he telling me about this?_

"Minato, I am sorry but I do not really see the point. If this war cannot be avoided why do you need me?"

Minato went over to the table behind them. He picked up a stack of reports then threw them down on the floor. "This is what we know about the Akatsuki today. You would think that this is enough. It isn't. Most of this is just rumor and falsehood. There is very _little_ is actually useful." He challenged his friend. "So tell me: How am I supposed to win a war with _that_?"

Silence filled the room once again. There was no good way to answer Minato. He had made his point. They were lacking in intelligence. That was not the way to win _any_ war. As veteran of the previous war Fugaku knew that all too well. The Leaf was at an extreme disadvantage. Something had to be done or else. Someone had to make a sacrifice. It seemed that Minato wanted him to make that sacrifice. Something that he did not like.

"I see your point." He finally said. "We need intel very badly. That makes sense. However, I do not understand how I can help you obtain that information. I am no spy. How can I do what your best spies have failed to do?"

"I know that you are not trained for this. That you're a leader, not a mole. However, I need an inside man. _Someone_ that they would _accept_. That person would need to be famous and well known for a lack of love for the Leaf. All while being _someone_ that I _trust_. I believe that that person is you."

There was yet another silence while Fugaku considered his words. His friend's belief in him was touching even if it was disturbing. Minato still believed in him. Even after what happened with the coup. Still, it was a lot to ask. In order to get inside the Akatsuki Fugaku would need to become a Rogue Ninja. Minato was not just asking him to throw away his life. He was asking him to throw away his pride as too. All for a village that did not respect for his clan. It was almost too much. If it wasn't for the fact that his clan would suffer too then he would have turned him down. The Akatsuki would destroy the Uchiha just as much as they would destroy the Leaf. Fugaku could not allow that to happen. There still needed to be a clan for his sons to inherit. He had to accept his friend's request.

"I will be your spy, Lord Fourth." Minato relaxed a little. "But you _will_ protect my clan in my stead."

Minato nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Fugaku."

Over the next two hours they hashed out a plan make Fugaku Uchiha a Rogue Ninja. Only Fugaku, Lord Third, Jiraiya, Itachi and himself would know the truth. Everyone else including their wives would not. It would not make things peaceful at home, but it was the only way. They might tip the enemy off. They couldn't know. Fugaku's defection had to appear real. The Akatsuki had to believe it. Otherwise this was all pointless. The stakes were far too high to allow that. This had to work.

In the plan Lord Third would encourage antagonism by using ANBU dressed as villagers to stir up unrest. They would spread rumors about Fugaku. That he planned to take over by force. Which Fugaku would vehemently deny. In secret, Fugaku would whisper about succeeding from village. It would come to a head in which Fugaku confronted Lord Third. The attempt would fail. Which would cause him to have to flee the village. Hopefully, right into the Akatsuki's hands. Giving Minato the spy he so badly needed. It was decent plan. It could work.

It was a huge risk for both of them. Fugaku would lose his honor and could lose his life. While Minato would lose his friend and could lose the Uchiha's support. It was worth the risk though if they wanted to survive the upcoming war. He just hoped that his friend did not get discovered or killed. He would never forgive himself if he did. He owed that man more than he could ever possibly repay. He just hoped that he got the opportunity to try and repay him.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. I'll see you all mid next week!**_


	28. Chapter 27 - Passing on the Torch

So, I know that I'm not posting like I should. So, I plan to post a lot of chapters this weekend. I will try to get most, if not all of the story posted. That way it can finally be done. Maybe just shy of 4 years? That would be nice. Anyway, let's get on to the chapter.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 27 - Passing the Torch_

It was time to teach Naruto how to use the Flying Raijin. He had to find the tag then imagine the path between where he was and where he wanted to go. Then he had to connect the two points. Finally, he just had to will himself there. It was not exactly what he was really doing, but that explanation worked well enough. He understood the concept. He could eventually connect the two spaces and arrive safely at his destination. It would just take time. Which the Shadow Clones would help with. Naruto could sense the tags, but struggled to visualize the path between them. Even with an army of clones helping him progress was painfully slow. Then again this was an nearly impossible jutsu to learn. Few ever learn it's secrets. Minato expected it to take time to learn. He was not worried about Naruto's slow progress. That was part of the process.

Ironically, it was the same concept if you wanted to travel through time. So long as a tag existed near at the end point then one could arrive there. Not that he told his son any of that. It was far too dangerous to try. There was no way to accurately target a time period or location. It was like throwing himself to the wind. You might reach your destination, but you also may not. It was best to stay away from that part of the jutsu. Playing with time was not recommended. He did not want to give Naruto any ideas. So long as Naruto didn't ask then Minato wouldn't tell him. It was safer that way. He couldn't help protecting him. He was his father, after all.

Another part of being his father was making sure that Naruto didn't overdo it too much. He forced Naruto to take lots of breaks. He also forbid Naruto from working when either he or his clones were not with him. Something that boy didn't want to do. Naruto wanted to keep going. To figure out the jutsu in faster than anyone before him. Which Minato didn't want him to do. He wanted him to get it right, not learn it fast. The Shadow Clones sped up the process enough for that. Besides, He wanted to use that time to talk. To get to know his son again. He didn't want it over in a flash! A happy medium had to be found. In the end, Minato ended up demonstrating the Flying Raijin several times. Which created the perfect excuse to stop and have plenty of chats. Allowing Minato to get a better idea of who his son was now. Making all this worth it to his father. This was a time that he would treasure. Regardless of whether or not Naruto learned the jutsu.

During one of their chats Naruto expressed concern about the Akatsuki. The boy did not know very much about them, but he knew enough. They were a threat to his friends and family. It made sense that he was worried about them. Minato was worried too. It was the other reason _why_ he was teaching the boy this jutsu. Naruto needed to get a lot faster if he wanted to survive the upcoming war. The Flying Raijin would help him do that. It was one of Minato's most useful techniques. It would serve Naruto well. He just had to learn how to use it first.

While they talked Naruto became riled up. He was just like his mother with that. He cared more about others than he did about himself. The more he talked about the Akatsuki the angrier he got. They were after his mother and Gaara. If they stole their beasts then they would die. He couldn't stand for it. That seemed to feed his anger. Activating the seal on his neck. Minato was able to suppress it before any real harm was done, but it still terrified him. The fact that it activated like this suggested that the seal was finally starting to break down. Something would have to be done about it soon. He just didn't know what to do. He never had the chance to build a better seal. He would try to find an answer but there was a good chance that he wouldn't find it in time. This was a complex problem that would require an innovative solution. One that he did not have. He was fresh out of ideas. For the time being he decided to act normal, but he was worried about him. For Naruto was in trouble and so far there was nothing that he could about it.

* * *

 _ **This one is a bit short, but more is coming soon!**_


	29. Chapter 28 - Interlude

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 28 - Interlude_

Another week rolled by. Tensions between the Uchiha and Minato's fake villagers were a boiling point. The others seemed uncomfortable or confused. In other words, they were almost ready to get started. Minato wanted to hold off just a little bit to see if the Akatsuki would contact Fugaku. He asked his friend to start making openly questioning the regime. That way he would gather more attention. Hopefully they would have a better chance of getting their attention. It worth waiting to wait just a little longer before they got going.

He had a general idea of what was going on. So, he was free until he was ready to take over once again. Which would be after Fugaku's staged revolt. Until then he was supposed to stay out of sight. He was supposed to be dead, after all. It wouldn't do for him to be seen handing out missions. Lord Third would be stuck with that duty for a little bit longer. He could return to retirement once Minato had officially returned from the dead. For now, Minato had lots of free time. Minato spent his free time on his family. For he wouldn't have much time for them once he took his job back. He continued Naruto's training. The boy hadn't quite mastered the technique just yet. He needed more time. Which Minato was happy to give. It was great just to be with his son again. Even if he was worried about that damned cursemark. It only appeared when Naruto was enraged but it was still worrying. It hadn't been that bad three years ago. He wondered what had changed. The seal shouldn't be that weak. He needed more information about it in order to help him.

Minato had asked Kushina about it. She mentioned that it started to be a thing around a year or so ago. Around that time Naruto was training with Jiraiya while she was studying. Somehow Jiraiya had been hurt by Naruto when the seal failed. She hadn't seen it herself, but Jiraiya had said that Naruto had become someone else. In that state, Naruto had attacked Jiraiya nearly killing him. Once the cursemark receded he had no memory of the incident. Afterwards, the thing appeared more and more often. That was very worrying indeed. Minato planned to ask Jiraiya about it the next time he saw him. What happened that day may be a key to figuring this out. Maybe he played with the jutsu or something else happened. Maybe it just happened on it's own. He didn't know. He wasn't there like he should have been. He would not fail his son again. He would find a solution to help him. He hoped that Jiraiya had an idea on how to do that. He really wouldn't know until he returned to the village next week. Until then he had to wait.

On a more positive beat, Minato had been cleared to have sex. Tsunade had promised a world of pain if he tried it too soon. Somehow he did not think the pain would come from Kushina. Tsunade was very forceful with her patients. She did not like having difficult ones such as Minato. Who constantly ignored her orders. There was a reason for the restrictions. Or at least that's what the she told him over and over again. Minato wasn't so sure. He thought that she just liked to make him suffer. It had been over three years since he had any attention. It was time that he had some. He planned to hold a marathon session later on tonight. Once he successfully kicked Naruto out of his house that was. He loved his son dearly but he just killed the mood. He had to go. He could come back tomorrow, but for tonight he had to go.

That would be something that he would do later on tonight. Right now he was enjoying a fabulous meal made by his lovely wife. Minato never tired of eating her food. It was die for. Each bite was explosion of flavor. He loved any chance that he got eat it. It didn't hurt that it also was a fine opportunity to speak to his family. He still was trying to play catch up with them. Particularly with Kushina. Minato still had trouble understanding the woman his wife had become. She tried to hide it from him, but her pain was obvious. His death had scarred her badly. That would take time to heal. He had to be patient with her. She would open up to him eventually. He just had to keep working at it. Minato wanted his wife to be happy. He just needed to help her get there.

It was frustrating to try to heal his family _without_ know exactly what they went through. There was so much missing between that day three years ago and now. They were virtually different people. Making his job that much harder. Plus, both of them were trying to hide their pain from him. He didn't want that. It wasn't what he signed up for. He agreed to be there for the hard times along with the good times. So far he failed in that regard. He needed to make it up. To do that he needed their help. They needed to open up to him. Which neither seemed interested in doing right now. _Please, talk to me!_

Minato had spent a lot of time working with his son and reading reports. He hadn't spent that much time with his lovely lady. It was starting to show. Kushina was stressed. He could see that plain as day. He needed to make today all about her. So, he made arrangements. He sent Naruto off to train with a shadow clone. That same shadow clone would ask his son to stay at friend's house tonight later on. For tonight was date night. It was best that their child be nowhere near them. That could be easily arranged. Beyond that there was a scheduled meeting with Lord Hiruzen at three, but that was about it. The rest of the day he could spend on her.

Things were going to get crazy very soon. There wouldn't be that much time to be a family. The eyes of village would be upon them once again. Minato wouldn't have time to spend with the most important woman in the world. For protecting his family would take priority over their happiness. At least during these dark times that is. War was coming. He needed to enjoy the good times before everything good was swallowed up. He needed to help them heal before it was too late.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	30. Chapter 29 - You're on your own Tonight

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 29 - You're on your own tonight_

Naruto didn't want to know what his parents were doing that evening. It was provably gross anyway. His father had asked him to spend the night somewhere else tonight so they could have a date night. What that entailed he did not care. He just went along with it. He would not go home tonight. Instead, he decided to train. Even though his father had told him _not_ to train without him. He was taking too long already. He should have stopped training once his father left, but he didn't. He needed to get it done now! His father was too distracted to notice him disobeying him. And since his father wasn't paying attention Naruto decided to increase the amount of clones. Before he knew it the forest was filled with clones! It would be perfect! He would train until he collapsed! Then he would sleep under the stars. He already had everything that he needed. He brought plenty of food and water and a pillow to sleep on. That's all he needed. He liked ruffing it. It was fun sleeping under the stars. He had done it countless times with Jiraiya. Naruto looked forward to doing it again tonight. It didn't hurt that he wouldn't be disturbed in the process.

He was still trying to get his father's technique right. All of his clones were focused on their goal: Finding the path to a particular board then connecting the points. Once he did that then he could teleport himself there. Only, it wasn't working. He couldn't seem to do it. To say that Naruto was frustrated was an understatement. He was exasperated! Nothing was working right. His father told him everything that he needed to do yet he couldn't do it! _I'm a failure._ He thought as his spirit sank. _Maybe they were right. Maybe I'm not his son._ Naruto knew that it wasn't true. His mother adored his father. She would _never_ cheat on him. It just felt like at times that he wasn't his son. That the people who used to make fun of him were right. How could he be the son of the Fourth Hokage when he was so weak? It boggled the mind. He should be much more awesome than this. He worked and worked but was no closer to getting it.

Finally, he gave up for a bit. He unsealed his meal then began to eat. As he ate, Naruto looked down at the reflection below him. Even the pond mocked him! He could see his reflection in the lake but he could never, ever touch it. If he did then it would simply create ripples. Getting him no closer to it.

That's when he had it! He was trying to create literal paths to the markers. That wasn't what he needed. It was like a reflection. You couldn't touch it by jamming your hand in. You had to still the water. Only then did you have a surface to walk on. It was the same idea for the Flying Raijin. Only he was sending his chakra through space. If he could still the ripples then he could make the connection. Naruto focused on a tag. It was sitting up against a tree. He watched as the image of the board danced and flickered danced in his mind. Then he stilled the waves. Turning the image into glass. Finally, he reached out and willed himself there. To his shock, he found himself right beside the board. It worked! He could use the Flying Raijin!

He wanted to tell his dad immediately, but decided against it. His dad hadn't had a day off since he had returned from the dead. His dad needed this. So, Naruto decided to show him tomorrow. Instead, Naruto decided to run around town, tagging his favorite spots. That way he could be just like his father. Simply teleporting himself wherever he wanted to go. He tagged Ichiraku's, his dad's stone head, the training grounds, the academy, and so on. He went crazy with the tags! It didn't really matter anyway. He was bored and it was a good way to pass the time. It wasn't like he was on a mission right now. So, he had the time. Too much of it in fact. Even without using clones he completed his task in a short time. Then he had nothing more to do. _Life sucks._

He was so bored! Naruto wanted to go on a mission or do some training. Too bad there were no missions for him lately. Lord Third had pulled him off of that to work with his father. Now that he was done with training he had nothing to do. He also couldn't go home because his parents were busy. He _didn't_ want to see that. No child ever did. Hell would freeze over before he saw _that_. So, he was stuck here bored out of his mind. He wanted to train. He wanted to go on a mission. He wanted to be useful. Right now that wasn't possible. Naruto was stuck in limbo for the time being. It sucked, but what could he do about it?

Eventually he came across Sasuke in the village square. Sasuke was on patrol with a bunch of other Uchiha who Naruto didn't really know. They were getting some really nasty stares from some of the villagers. Naruto didn't know why they were getting the cold shoulder, but he didn't like it. As far as he knew none of them had done anything worthy of such treatment. They were just doing their job. A thankless one at that. Still, he did not know why they were being treated so poorly. They had done nothing wrong!

Before Naruto could do anything one of the villagers finally started yelling at the group. He didn't completely catch it, but it wasn't nice. It was something along the lines of dog or traitor. He couldn't really figure out which one. Either way Naruto didn't care. No one talked to his friend like that and got away with it! He raced in and yelled back at the villager. They started to argue before Sasuke stopped him:

"That's enough, Naruto. Ignore them. Let it be."

Naruto stared at his friend in disbelief. "But . . . But . . ."

"I said enough! They are entitled to their opinions. I will not have you starting a fight over this. Got it?"

"Yeah, but . . ."

Sasuke cut him off. "Don't argue, Naruto. Just do it." He dared Naruto to argue.

In the end Naruto up and let them go. No fight broke out that night. However, if his friend hadn't ordered him to back down then Naruto would have gladly ended up in a cell. Of course then he would have had to deal with his parents, but it would have been worth it. If only Sasuke saw it that way. Then things would be different.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	31. Chapter 30 - A slight change in plans

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 30 - A slight change in plans_

The next morning Minato got word that Fugaku had been contacted. It was a stroke of luck that was still hard to believe. It seemed that the Akatsuki had bought the ruse. That was the plan, of course, but that didn't mean that it would work. No plan goes without a hitch. This was almost too easy. There was going to be some kind of snag soon. He just didn't know what it would be and when it would happen. But it would happen. Nothing ever goes exactly as planned. There will be problems. Minato could think of one already. Their performance could have not been convincing enough. Even Fugaku's expulsion may not be enough to convince them. They may still catch on to what was going on. It was hard to say. In any case this was good news. The Akatsuki had taken the bait. Now they could move forward. He just needed to be cautious, that's all.

Not long after Fugaku was contacted that snag became apparent. The Akatsuki demanded that Fugaku corner Kushina and rip the Ninetails from her. Then bring the beast to them as proof of his loyalty. Something that Minato could not allow. Kushina would die if the Ninetails was removed. All jinchuriki had this burden. They could not live without the beasts that they jailed. If they allowed Fugaku to take the Ninetails then his wife would die. He could not allow that. She was his beloved. He could not live without her. Nor could he afford to the loose the Ninetails. The balance of power must be maintained. Kushina could not lose her beast. _If you think that I'll let you touch my wife then you are mistaken. I will fight you!_

Truthfully, he did not know how to proceed. He needed to move forward with the plan. Fugaku needed to join the Akatsuki. That would mean kowtowing to their demands. He wasn't sure that he could do that. It would put his wife straight in the crosshairs. Which went against his every instinct. Still, Minato knew that his wife was strong. Kushina could handle this. It's just that her foolish husband could not. The idea of losing her was almost too bear. Yet, in order to proceed she would have to get involved. They would not accept Fugaku without him at least making the attempt. Kushina would have to get involved. He just didn't really want it, that's all. He knew that he was being a fool, but he couldn't help it. He loved her too much. This was going to get messy. _I have no choice. I have to ask her._

Kushina was making lunch when he came back home. Minato noticed that Naruto hadn't come home yet. He made a note to speak with him about going overboard. The boy did not have a free pass to not come home. Naruto couldn't stay out indefinitely. He should have returned home by lunch. And he definitely should not be training. His father had made that clear. He was not an adult. He could not do as he pleased. Next time, he would come home by the morning or else. He needed to listen to instructions. _What I am going to do with you, Naruto? Oh well, I suppose that it is convenient today. We'll still have a chat about this though. He needs to listen to me._

For now though Minato would take advantage of the situation to speak to his wife alone. This was not for Naruto's ears. He waited until after lunch was over to create a privacy seal. Kushina gave him a weird look but said nothing. She figured that he would tell her what was going as soon as he was ready. She had no idea what Fugaku and her husband were up to. She didn't even know that they were talking to each other. She was completely in the dark. Which was fine. She understood that Minato couldn't tell her everything. The Hokage always had his secrets. As all shinobi do. She would not ask him to reveal classified information. She didn't need to be informed. So, she wondered why he was doing this. _What is going on, Minato?_

Minato sat her down and started to explain. He told her about his plan to install Fugaku as the new spy. Her eyes opened wide as she heard that. She had not expected it to be him. Fugaku had so much to lose that it was almost criminal. Yet, he agreed and was going along with a plan to make him a Rogue Ninja. It was both horrifying and inspiring at the same time. He shouldn't have to bear that crime, but it was the only way. The Akatsuki had to believe that this was real. Otherwise, it would not work. If Minato _didn't_ make an example out of him then they would be suspicious. She thought of Mikoto and Sasuke. It would be the hardest on them. They could not be told the truth. They would have to believe that he truly was a traitor. It was tragic but necessary. _Minato, please one day clear him of his charges and let him return home._

Kushina was no fool though. She knew that her husband was telling her this for a reason. He needed her help somehow. Something had happened to force his hand. It was not in Minato's nature to involve her in his more shady affairs. She knew that he did not like it one bit. Shinobi always had blood on their hands, but that didn't stop him. He wanted her as sheltered as possible. That way she wasn't too stained by the affairs of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was sweet but unnecessary. She was his wife and a shinobi. She could handle this.

He finally got to where she came in. Apparently, the Akatsuki had demanded that Fugaku steal her beast. It wasn't surprising considering what happened in the Sand Village, but it clearly upset Minato. He was trying to hide it, but he was livid. He took this all very personally. It made sense. Minato adored his family. He would not stand by and watch anyone hurt them. She felt the same way, but he had to let it go. Their people needed him to remain level headed. She needed to take this risk. It was for the good of their village and their son's future.

He needed to be calmed down before he would continue. The fool worried about her too much. If she needed to die to ensure his plan's success then so be it. Kushina was more than happy to give her life. The fool should know that by now. She was surprised that he didn't. Of course, she wanted to help him. This was important. She was willing to take the risk. Besides, she trusted him. Long ago she had placed her life in his hands. She never regretted that choice.

"Minato, stop. It's alright. I will help, y'know."

Minato relaxed. His fears were for nothing. Of course, Kushina would help. She was always wanted to help him. Hell, she usually insisted upon it. So why now was he worried that she would turn him down? Was she really that different? Sure, he knew that his death had adversely affected her, but would it change her that much? Of course not. She was still the woman that he loved. She was always there for him. Just as he was always there for her. Minato smiled. He couldn't help it. He just so happy that she hadn't changed that badly in three years. _Thank you._

Minato started to release the seal then stopped. He said, "Then be ready. Fugaku will come to you on his own later on. Defend yourself, but do not try to kill him."

"I will." She nodded.

"Don't worry I will protect you. He will not accidentally kill you. Everything will be alright."

Minato said the last bit for himself more than for her. Kushina trusted him completely. She knew that he would do anything for her. He just needed to believe it himself. For when it was showtime he had to protect her. He was nothing without her. She had to be safe. Or else this would all be for nothing.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	32. Chapter 31 - The Uchiha Problem

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 31 - The Uchiha Problem_

Normally, Naruto spent his free time chasing Sakura around. Today he didn't feel like it. He was worried about what he saw last night. To have some people openly threaten the Uchiha was jarring. It had been a long time since things had been this bad. He had hoped that things would never get this bad ever again. He vaguely remembered a time when the Uchiha were reviled. The Uchiha were treated worse than dirt. Naruto's father had tried to change that. He tried to address their concerns and help them. As result, Danzo used the chaos to turn him into a weapon against his father. Naruto could still remember Danzo's stolen left eye as he took control. It was terrifying. He could no longer control his actions. He was a puppet on a string!

He learned that day why some people feared the Uchiha so much. One could be afraid that they would turn such power on us. Not that Naruto ever believed that they would. The Uchiha were a good and proud people. They would _never_ harm the village. They were all family. You couldn't hurt your family! Still, Naruto was glad that Sasuke had never turned that power upon him. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it. For he really sucked at defending himself from the Uchiha almost exclusively employed. If he got into a genjutsu battle he would provably lose.

Not that this mattered much to Naruto. He liked them. Even if they had those scary eyes. To him they were almost an extension of his family. Since he really didn't have a clan. His father never had a clan and his mother's was almost completely wiped out. Only small remnants remained. Like his cousin Karin or Tsunade. They weren't even close relatives. They only found out that Karin was closer to a second cousin than an aunt from a blood test. His mother didn't even recognize her when she asked for asylum. Nor did she know her mother. Karin wasn't his mother's sister or niece. She just calls her that. As he liked to call her his Aunt. She wasn't really, but that didn't matter. She was part of his extended family. Just as the Uchiha were. They were family. It wasn't right to have them treated like this. It had to stop.

Naruto wanted to help, but he did not know how. He could fight those people. Alas, nothing good would come of it. It would only get him in trouble and it would not change anyone's mind. In fact, it would only make tensions worse. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. He thought of going to his father about this. However, his father wasn't officially back from the dead yet. So would be of no help. Besides, Naruto had a feeling that there was only so much that the Hokage could do in a matter like this. He had to stay as neutral as possible. Meaning that his father provably couldn't help even if he was back in power.

In the end, he decided to go to his friends about it. He found Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and even Sakura. He discussed the matter with each one, but none of them ended coming up with a solution. They realized that this was too big of an issue for any one of them to tackle. This wasn't something that one could solve through violence. So shinobi weren't very good at dealing with it. Especially young ones such as himself. He would need someone else's advice. For some reason he decided that it should Karin: The craziest of all his relatives. It was stupid, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

However, when he asked Karin about it she just ranted. She went on and on about pigs 'n stuff. Along with some really disturbing threats. He really didn't understand it. He got that it made her angry, but he didn't understand why. She was _not_ an Uchiha. She didn't even like them that much! He didn't understand why she was so mad! It wasn't like she had that same close relationship. She kept them at arm's length just like everyone else. As far as he knew: Karin had no friends among the Uchiha. She shouldn't be this angry.

He found out later that she had been dating Itachi for a few months. The poor fool had been dragged into it. Apparently, Karin dragged Itachi everywhere and made him do things for her. Including, getting to third base. That was an image that Naruto didn't need. He didn't care if Itachi could be surprisingly affectionate or not. That just wasn't what a dude wanted to hear! He did not want to know about his Aunt's sex life. End of story. _Thanks, Anko. I owe you for this._ He grumbled as he left her alone.

Naruto was no closer to coming up with answer than he was a few hours ago. All he got for his trouble was an empty stomach and a troubled mind. Not what he would call a successful morning. He thought about it for a second: He could ask his mom. She might have an idea of what to do. She knew lots of stuff! Maybe she would have an idea. She may not, but it was worth a shot. How much worse could it get?

It was just after midday when he decided to give up and go home. Naruto figured that his parents are provably wondering where he is by now. Naruto did not want to make them mad. Surely they had enough time alone by now. They would have gotten whatever crap they needed to get out of their systems. He shouldn't run into anything icky. Everything should be normal. Then again he didn't really know what normal was. Surely, his family was far from it. He decided that so long as things were calm that he would live with that. The last thing he needed was more problems.

Heaven knows that he already had too many.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	33. Chapter 32 - I'm not Jiraiya-sensei

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 32 - I'm not Jiraiya-sensei._

Naruto did not understand why his father was so angry. He had done _exactly_ what he told him to do. He stayed out of the house so that they could have date night. So, what he came home a little late. What was the problem? He didn't even cause trouble or anything! He just didn't come home right away. That's all. No big deal. He was sixteen after all. He could take care of himself for a while. Pervy Sage used to leave him for long periods of time and he was fine. His mom did that too. Whenever she was training or studying he was on his own. And he was fine. Hell, his dad left him alone to do what he wanted last night! It was only a few hours longer than expected. _What's the big deal?_

* * *

"I'm not Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto. I'm your father. And I say that you should have come straight home this morning."

Minato was trying to patient. He really was. Naruto was used to a different set of rules. Rules that he would have never approved of. Where he would be left alone for long periods of time. He was now used to not being supervised. Something Minato did not approve of. Naruto was nearly an adult, but he wasn't quite there yet. He still had a way to go. He was still fairly vulnerable. He understood his son's desire for freedom but he was not ready for it. He was still a sitting target. Naruto had to be able to defend himself. Until he could do that then he would not let up. Until he could do that then he would not be free to do what he wanted. He couldn't come home late like this. He would not go over this again.

"That's not fair! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself!" Naruto fired back.

His father was being unreasonable. This was stupid. His father _asked_ him to stay out last night. He wanted Naruto take care of himself for the night. And that's exactly what he did. He took care of himself. He just stayed out a little longer than expected. That's all. No big deal. He didn't understand why he was in trouble for it. _I'm not 5 anymore. I can take care of myself, y'know!_

"Really? Then why were you out so long? I was beginning to wonder if something happened to you. I was about to send the ANBU out for you. Or I might have dragged you back myself."

Minato was starting to angry again. He was just about out of patience. His son's escapades was the last thing that he needed right now. He didn't care if Naruto was sixteen or not. He was at risk. Minato needed to know where he was. He didn't care if he was hanging out with his friends or flirting with girls. That was fine. He just needed Naruto to check in with him. That's all. Was that truly hard to understand?

"That's a bit much, don't ya think? I mean, he is sixteen, y'know. He can take care of himself, Minato." She waved her hand. "Besides, you've had him on his own before."

Suddenly, the two remembered that Kushina was in the room. They were so busy arguing that they didn't seem to notice her standing there. She shook her head. This was a really silly fight. Naruto wasn't a toddler anymore. He could spend the night out if he wanted to. So, long as he didn't cause trouble and made it home before dinner time. She wouldn't mind. Sure, she would have preferred that he come home earlier, but he didn't. Naruto provably had a good reason why he was out so late. If they would stop fighting then she could find out. Not that they were interested in doing that. Their egos were getting in the way.

Minato gave her a blank stare. "I have?"

She sighed. "Yes, you did. When Naruto was thirteen. During Rasengan training."

"No, I did not. I made sure that he was watched twenty-four-seven. I had a clone observe most of it. Just in case things got out of control. He was not alone."

Naruto interjected. "Then why didn't you help me?"

"I couldn't. Each person needs to learn how to perform this jutsu their own way. It cannot be taught by example. You had to figure it out yourself. Which you did wonderfully."

"I still could have used a hint." Naruto grumbled.

Minato ignored it. Instead, he continued. "As I was saying, Naruto was _never_ alone during that training. Even if it seemed like it. I would _never_ do that. He was thirteen and there were foreign shinobi in our village. He was never alone. I made sure of it."

There was utter silence in the room for a minute. Then Kushina finally fired back. "That maybe true, but that was three years ago. Minato, he doesn't need that anymore. He's a big boy now. You have to let go."

There was a long silence before Minato finally gave up. He conceded her point. Naruto was old enough to handle himself. She knew that this was hard for him. So, she didn't push any further. After all, for him, it was just a month ago when Naruto was thirteen. He didn't watch Naruto grow into a fine young man. He didn't see how far he had come. In his mind, Naruto still needed to be guarded. And he was right. If Naruto was thirteen then this would have been a problem. Kushina would have roasted him alive. Right after she dragged him home personally. Only, he isn't thirteen anymore. Naruto was practically a chunin. He did not need their supervision so much anymore. Minato had to let go.

"Next time, Naruto, you better tell me when you are going to be home late." Minato said before leaving them.

He didn't really want to talk to them. His family was getting on his nerves. Why was he the bad guy? Was he the only one concerned about his son's behavior? Was he going crazy? Minato just had no clue. He decided to check up on Fugaku. See how things were going. Then see if there was a problem that he could sink his teeth into. It made sense unlike his family. They had just changed too much and too fast for his tastes. He needed time to adjust. Three years had gone in a flash. Leaving him dazed and confused. The Yellow Flash was not used to being left behind. He had catch up. Only he couldn't seem to do it. A part of him regretted his choice to come back to life.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	34. Chapter 33 - Disaster

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 33 - Disaster_

The family made up a little while later. Minato apologized for going overboard and everything returned to normal. They were a family again. He even got to see his son perform the Flying Raijin. Which was great. Except for the part where Naruto smacked into a tree. That was downright funny. Naruto wanted to die, but Minato encouraged him to keep trying. He had it down. He just needed to fine tune it a bit. Which his father had a few ideas about. He suggested that instead of going straight to the target he should target a little off from it. It works a lot better. Minato was certain that he would get the hang of it. Naruto was almost ready to use it in combat. He just needed a bit more practice. Which he would have plenty of time to do. Since there was no chance of him being deployed at the moment. War was still at least a few months away. Naruto would have time to prepare.

Speaking of the war, Minato was preparing for it. His spy had been given the go ahead for the attack. Fugaku would choose the time and place of the mock attack, but he would take action soon. In the meantime, Minato would remain hidden until then. He couldn't do that until his spy was in place. Fugaku's story seemed less plausible if the public knew that Minato Namikaze was alive. He was a well-known champion of the Uchiha. Fugaku would never act that way if he knew that Minato was alive. At least that was the public would believe. That was critical. This story had to be genuine in appearance. Fugaku had to appear to be a traitor. Or else it was all for naught. Minato would not have a spy. He could not afford that no matter what.

Minato asked Kushina to use a little of the Ninetails' chakra as a signal. That way he would know when the attack was happening. He could sense that from anywhere. So he wouldn't need to stay close. Which would avoid the risk of being identified early while ensuring her safety. At the end of the day that was one of most critical parts of this plan: Kushina's safety. He did not want to lose his wife. His family was precious to him. He had to protect them no matter what. Kushina could not get seriously hurt nor could she lose the Ninetails. As a husband and a hokage, Minato could not allow that to happen. She was the light of his life. She had to be safe.

* * *

A day passed but no attack took place - then another one. Finally, on the third day Fugaku made his move. Only he picked the worst time to do it. Kushina was in the square shopping with Naruto. The boy had been wrapped up in some crazy scheme to throw a party for Karin. Her birthday was only a few days away. Kushina wanted to surprise her. Why she was making these kind of plans when she knew this was about to happen was beyond him. She should have been more careful. Alas, it was Kushina. She didn't always think.

They had just about finished when Fugaku finally made his move. He spouted some crap about her being a witch and monster. Then he went in for the kill. He told her that she was psychotic and a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. He told her that she didn't deserve to live in this village or marry Minato. He finished up with telling her that she was disease that needed to be cut out. Naruto did not take the insults very well. He was ready to punch him when his mother stopped him. Kushina knew full well what was going on. This was all planned. Naruto need not involve himself in this. She wanted him as far away as possible. That way he didn't get in the middle and get hurt. So, she ordered him to leave. She handed him their groceries then ordered him to go home. He attempted to argue but she shut him up.

"Naruto, now!" She barked. Once he was gone she continued. "Well now, I see that you've finally shown your true colors. What will you do now, Fugaku? Kill me? We all know that you can't do that."

The man smiled. "Kill you? Oh no, Kushina, I plan to do far worse than that."

* * *

Fugaku activated his sharingan then waited. He needed to make sure that the crowd was paying attention. This was a show, after all. There was no point in doing this if no one saw it. He waited for a crowd to build he thought about the boy. Personally, he was glad that Naruto was away. He kind of liked him. He did not want to have to hurt him if he didn't have to. Minato would not appreciate that. Naruto was _not_ part of this. He should not be involved. If he had realized that the boy was there he would have never started the show. He hadn't checked like he should have. He just wanted this over with. That was his fault. He would have to apologize to Minato later. He should have been more careful. The boy shouldn't have gotten into this. It was part of the reason why he waited for Kushina to send him away. The other was that he needed as big of a crowd as possible. This had to be big! There would be no do-overs. He had to get it right.

Once the crowd was big enough they started to fight. Fugaku did his best to make it look like he was going for the kill. He tried to use genjutsu on the woman, along with his usual fire jutsu. They made the fight seem so very realistic. The crowd had to believe that this was real. He was not throwing his life away for nothing! Fortunately, the crowd bought it hook line and sinker. They stared at them in a confused daze. Not knowing what to do. He knew that state would not last long. Someone would definitely try to jump in and try to save her soon. He did not want that. That would get messy. So, he had to make his move quickly. He had to try to rip the Ninetails from her soon. He just had to make the attempt look convincing. Even if he didn't really want to remove the Ninetails.

He caught her eyes then activated his jutsu. Slowly, he started to rip the beast from her. She reeled in pain and struggled against him. Her chakra started to spill out. Filling the air with it's noxious miasma. Which was the predetermined signal for Minato to arrive. However, before Minato could do that the boy returned. He could tell right away that something was wrong. The look in his eyes chilled him to the bone. _This is not good._

Naruto appeared just inches away from his mother. He was now armed to the teeth and ready to fight. The boy did not know that this was fake. He believed that Fugaku wanted to kill Kushina and he was out for blood. He meant business. He did not know that this was a ploy. He did not know that Fugaku never truly intended to take the Ninetails from her. He was not told of any of this. This made him a real threat. For Fugaku could not harm the boy, but he truly meant to kill him. Naruto could only see red. He would not listen to reason. Nor would he back down.

For one long moment they stood and stared at each other. What Fugaku saw that there was unsettling. Far worse than what he first thought. He could see something fueling the rage, making him stronger and more belligerent. The boy was about to go out of control. Some power, akin to the tailed beasts was rising up inside of him. Already, the boy was losing himself to to itr. He was a danger to himself and others. It was plausible that he might even go after his mother if this went long enough. This was not a shinobi. It was a beast in human form. He was almost to the point of madness. All he wanted to do was kill! This was very bad. It could turn into a bloodbath very easily if he was not careful.

It didn't help that the boy had been taught his father's signature move: The Flying Raijin. Now, the boy had the speed of his father coupled with the madness of animal. Which would have been impressive if he was not so insane! With his new speed Fugaku almost couldn't keep up. Every move that he made the boy countered. He did not let it up the assault. Not even for a moment. Soon, the boy would land a solid hit. Then it would all be over. Their plan would go up in smoke. He needed Minato's intervention now. Or else Fugaku was really going to have to kill the boy. Not that would be easy. He was nothing like the child he was. Coupled with his outrageous speed and blind rage he was a serious threat. Somehow Naruto managed to get Fugaku away from Kushina long enough for the genjutsu to break. Which was technically the goal, but it was not how it was supposed to go. Kushina would be fine, but Fugaku was in serious danger.

Naruto finally got a good hit in. Then another and another. Causing Fugaku to lose consciousness. This was definitely _not_ the plan. _Minato, where are you?_ He thought as the world faded to black. This was not how this show was supposed to go.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	35. Chapter 34 - The Cursemark takes over

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 34 - The Cursemark Takes Over_

Minato arrived to find his son standing over Fugaku's unconscious body. Naruto was growling and snarling. When Minato looked at his eyes what stared back at him was unrecognizable. That terrified him. Naruto didn't seem to remember him. Instead, he saw his father as another enemy. His worst nightmare had finally happened. Naruto had lost himself to the curse. He could not tell the difference between friend and foe. He saw his own father as a threat. This was really bad!

Naruto blindly charged at him. His speed and strength was amazing. Minato would have been proud if he wasn't out of control. It was hard to hold him back _without_ hurting him. A feeling that was not mutual. Naruto kept at him with attack after attack. Forcing his father to use the Flying Raijin to get away. Fortunately, Naruto's altered state prevented him from using the same technique. That required precision and clarity of thought. Something that he did not have right now. He could not teleport anywhere. Keeping the boy contained within that little area. A small favor to be grateful for.

However, this did not stop Naruto from using the Rasengan or his shadow clones. Nope. He was able to use both of these techniques without difficulty. An army of crazed Narutos was proving more and more difficult to avoid. Right now, Naruto was entirely focused on him. However, that could change a moment's notice. He could attack the gathered crowd. Particularly if they tried to help. Minato could not allow that. The more people who jumped in the more likely someone was going to get hurt. That was the last thing that he wanted. This had to end quickly. He needed to knock out Naruto and restore the seal. Then everything would be okay. Too bad Naruto didn't see it that way. He could have really used his son's cooperation on this. Not that he was going to get it. Clearly, Naruto was going to fight him tooth and nail on this. If this kept up there was a good chance that Naruto would be killed!

Kushina jumped in to try and help. She created her own army of clones to hold off Naruto. They also worked to keep the crowd away from the scene. They formed a sort of wall to prevent him from passing. Naruto didn't seem to care. He attacked just as viciously as he attacked his father. Further proving how far his mind was gone. He got into this state because he was defending his mother! Now, Naruto was trying to kill her. He was honestly trying to kill her! It didn't make sense. Nothing that he did made sense. He was only acting on instinct now. Naruto had no understanding of what was going on. They had to stop him before anyone else got hurt. _Naruto, stop!_

Fortunately, Kushina's army started to wear Naruto down. It gave him the chance to whisk Fugaku out of the way. He placed him in his men's custody and they took him to the Interrogation Force's headquarters. Where he would sit until this was over. He would be safe and secure. For Ibiki was already informed of the situation. He would be taking charge of the prisoner personally. That way no one ever found out that Fugaku was really a spy. Minato had hoped that it would not come to this, but he had considered the possibility of Fugaku being rendered unconscious. He just didn't think that his son would do it. Then again if Naruto wasn't running wild then this wouldn't have happened. The plan would have worked perfectly. Not that he could do a thing about it now. He would have to deal with it later.

Minato was shocked that things were this bad. Sure, he had been informed of the problems with the seal. He had even seen it first hand against Danzo. He just didn't appreciate how weak his seal had become. He thought that he had more time. Clearly, he did not. He should have realized that. Now, this was the result. The plan had fallen apart and Naruto was running wild. He had no more time. Something had to be done about this now. Or else Minato would lose his son forever. He could not let that happen. He had to stop Naruto and reseal the cursemark before it was too late. Luckily, Naruto was starting to show signs of slowing down. Fighting against both of parents was wearing him down. His reaction time slowed and he began to hesitate. That was the opening that he so badly needed. He rushed in and placed his hand upon the seal. He forced the curse back into place. The marks receded then the boy fell. The battle was over. Naruto had been restrained.

Minato checked his son over. There were only minor injuries. His chakra was dangerously low right now, but that could be taken care of. He was alive and well for the moment. That was enough for now. The rest he would have to deal with shortly. This could not be allowed to happen again. He had to help Naruto somehow. This cursemark had to be dealt with. Or next time Naruto may lose his life. He picked up his son then gave him to his men. He ordered them to take him to hospital and have him treated. He ordered them to restrain him. They nodded then disappeared.

It was only after they were gone that Minato paid attention to the crowd. Their utter silence as they stared at him in disbelief. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was right there before their eyes. A true miracle! And it was a miracle. Since, no one doubted that it was real. Both Lady Kushina and the ANBU accepted him. That was enough for most of them. Besides, they had seen his jutsu up close. No one would doubt that he was the Yellow Flash! He had to be! There were some that were not so sure. However, they were convinced by the actions of one Hiashi Hyuga. He used his byakugan to confirm Minato's identity. Immediately afterwards he relaxed. Signaling to them that what the others already knew. He was Minato Namikaze. He was convinced beyond doubt. For he could recognize his chakra. It was the same.

They didn't know how he could alive though. They had been told that the Fourth Hokage had died during the Invasion three years ago. How was he alive and well now? It didn't make sense. None of this did. Everyone was lost and confused. _What the hell is going on?_ They thought as they continued to stare.

Such a moment required a glorious speech. Only his speeches stunk. Especially when they were ones made up on the spot like this. He was not one for words. Whenever he tried to sound cool it came out wrong. It was not impressive at all! Not that he had a choice. They were expecting a speech! He would have to muddle through one. It was the best that he could under the circumstances.

Minato tried to tell the story of his rebirth. Of how Kushina, Lord Third, and Jiraiya-Sensei brought him back to life. It wasn't completely true, but it would suffice. They got the jist of it. He left out the part that this was he was revived as zombie first. Or that his real body was under his wife's control for three years. He let them believe that he was brought back to life in this form. Itt kept Kushina out of the hot seat. He did not want her in chains. She meant well. Even if it was wrong. He was dammed if she was going to be punished for this. The less the crowd knew about the details the better. It wasn't for their ears anyway.

The crowd cheered at the end of his speech. They had believed every word of it. They didn't even seem to notice how poorly worded it was. He stumbled over tons and tons of things. Yet no one cared. Their precious Hokage was back. That was all that mattered. Minato Namikaze was alive! Things were finally right in the world. Tonight the Leaf would celebrate.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	36. Chapter 35 - An Unusual Solution

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 35 - An Unusual Solution_

Minato ducked out of the celebrations as quickly as he could. He was glad that the people wanted to celebrate but he could not. His son's life was in jeopardy and his best friend was imprisoned. That was not what he wanted. Events did not go according to plan. Not even close. Now, had to adapt. He had to worry about getting Fugaku out of there without arising suspicion and about that damned cursemark. He wished that he could throttle Orochimaru from afar. Alas, he could not. He just had to deal.

Minato had already addressed the issue with Fugaku. He made it easy for Fugaku to break himself out. He was under light guard and was under Ibiki's personal supervision. He also had no real chakra suppression on him at all. Fugaku could break out at anytime. For now Minato was curious to see if the Akatsuki try to rescue him or let him riot. It didn't matter either way: Fugaku would be free soon. Hopefully then they would accept him among their ranks. Making this all worth it. It had to be worth it. Or else this was all for naught.

No, the issue with Fugaku was under control. That wasn't what would keep him up at night. It was Naruto's cursemark. It was far worse than he ever imagined. It had fully taken control of him. Naruto couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe. He tried to kill them all. He didn't even seem to care about his own physical wellbeing. He attacked with reckless abandon. If he got hurt or killed it did not matter. In other words, his son had become a berserker. That the worst possible thing that could have happened. Naruto was in a lot of trouble and his father had no idea how to undo it. His rushed seal had held together over the last eleven years but it was unraveling before his very eyes. Soon the curse would take full effect. It would either drive his son mad or kill him. Either way it was a father's nightmare.

Minato examined Naruto. He found that the seal couldn't be redone anymore. In order to redo it Minato would have to remove the old one and replace it. That could not be done. For the attempt would kill him. Naruto would be consumed by the curse the instant he removed the seal. Minato would not have time to reseal it. Nor could he keep it at bay while he worked. He _might_ have been able to do it before but not now. He was still not back at full strength. He was mostly back to normal, but that wouldn't be good enough. It would take days to remove and reapply a new seal. In that time, he would not be able to sleep or rest for a moment. Or the balance would tip. He couldn't do that anymore. He might have better chances with Kushina helping, but even that would be difficult. This would be far harder than the original sealing years ago. It would most likely fail and Naruto would pay the price. He could not reseal the cursemark. Yet, he had to do something soon or Naruto would die anyway.

For now, there was nothing to do. Until they came up with a game plan then Naruto needed to stay sedated. Just to make sure they also strapped him down to the bed and suppressed his chakra. They could not afford him to wake up just yet. It was was not safe. The seal was dangerously weak. Anything could set it off now! He had to stay sedated. There was little other choice.

Minato sat down beside Naruto's hospital bed. Nearby, Kushina slept soundly on a spare bed. She stubbornly refused to leave his side. Even though she was exhausted from today's events. She wouldn't leave her baby. So, she ended up in the bed next to him. Not that it mattered. There was never going to be anyone there. The room was secure. No other patients would placed here. She could sleep as long as she needed to. She deserved it. Today had been a nightmare. He did need to speak with her about Naruto's condition soon, but that could wait. She needed to rest. Besides, he had nothing to tell her that she didn't already know. Naruto was in a lot of danger. This could claim his life.

Minato whispered to his son, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't allowed Orochimaru to get a hold of you then . . ."

The door flew open to reveal Tsunade. She walked over to check up on the boy. At first she ignored him, but eventually she couldn't take the depressing mood in room, "Don't bury him before he's dead! Your son's still alive. If you can't do anything about this then find someone who can. This is your son, after all. Shouldn't you do everything in his power to save him?"

Minato looked at her. He had no idea who that person would be. "You mean that you can't . . .?"

"No, I can't. This is beyond me." She placed a hand over the cursemark then continued, "These cells are integrated into his body. I simply cannot remove them without killing him. And neither can you remove this seal." Green chakra flowed into it. Immediately, Naruto began to jerk around. "See how his body reacts? You cannot deal with this in a traditional way. You have to think outside the box. The answer is out there. You just need to find it." She straightened then started to leave. "Swallow your pride and ask for help, Minato."

Minato called after her. "But who I do I ask?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask those frogs of yours. Who knows, maybe they have the a solution."

He knew that Tsunade wasn't serious about the toads, but she was right. They knew things that humans didn't. They might have encountered something like this before. They could have a solution. It was worth asking at least. After all, he had nothing left to lose.

He summoned the two frogs who knew the most about healing and curses: Ma and Pa. If anyone had an idea then it was them. That was assuming that they could stop fighting long enough to figure it out. They did tend to argue a lot. Personally, Minato didn't call on them very often unlike his teacher. He didn't need to. He could enter Sage mode on his own. Even if it did take a long time to do it. Right now that didn't matter. He needed them for advice. They might have an idea of what to do. He just hoped that he was right. For his son's life was on the line.

The two were excited to be there until they realized what was going on. Immediately, Ma started to mother the boy as if he was her own tadpole. Pa was more reserved but he was clearly affected. No one enjoyed watching Naruto suffer. After a few minutes they calmed down enough for Minato to discuss the situation with them.

". . . I can't reseal it nor can Tsunade remove the foreign cells. They are far too integrated into his body to try. Either would likely kill him if we tried. Only I can't leave it alone either. The cells are threatening to take control. If this continues this way then . . ."

"The boy will die either way." Pa finished for him.

The room became utterly silent. The truth hurt but Minato needed to hear it. He was likely to lose his son. That thought nearly killed him. He couldn't hide from the reality either. This was happening right now and he had to deal with it.

"Pa!" Ma hopped over the old toad and wacked him. "Don't say such things! Can't you see the boy is hurting enough? He doesn't need you to tell him that."

"It's the truth!"

"So! You don't need to say it!" She turned around to face Minato. He voice was soft and sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Minato-child. He's forgotten what it is like to be a parent with a sick child."

Minato gave her a weak smile. "It's okay."

"Still, your doctor is half wrong." She sighed as the room fell silent again. "It's true that a re-sealing or removal of the cells are out of the question. It would kill the boy. However, there is another option. It's risky but it might work."

Minato's eyes opened wide. "You don't mean . . ."

"Yup," She cut him off. "Sage training. Naruto is just old enough to try it now. It might be the only way to save his life."

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	37. Chapter 36 - We Have No Choice Now

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 36 - We Have No Choice Now_

At first Minato was completely lost. _How is sage training going to help Naruto?_ He wondered. It just didn't make sense. He already knew how useful such training could be. He was pretty adept at it himself. It was a very useful ability when mastered. It could give you power that would obliterate your opponents. However, it did not make you all powerful. It had limitations. It shouldn't be able to control the curse. Sage mode did not turn you into a god. Even if that was what most people thought it did. It shouldn't give Naruto that ability. It didn't make sense to send him through that dangerous and difficult training. Not when he was this weak.

Not wasn't like that Minato hadn't intended to offer the training. He did. He just planned it in a few years. When Naruto was a lot older and wiser. He didn't really want to put Naruto through this now. He knew full well what such training would entail. It was too risky and extremely difficult. Jiraiya and himself were examples of the few who were actually successful. Most who attempted it failed and if you fail at this training then you were turned to stone. Which was no better than dying from the curse. Why would she suggest this? How would it help him? This was so confusing. He expressed his concern.

Maa tried to explain. "It's quite simple. These foreign cells invading his body contain nature energy. Can't you feel it? Whoever gave these cells had the power of a sage."

Minato opened his mind and touched the side of Naruto's neck. Immediately he felt it. Nature energy. It was faint, but it was there. Thinking back, he noticed it both times that Naruto's seal failed. Only it was much stronger then. Naruto's feeling had poisoned the energy - turning him into that evil beast that he saw. It was so obvious that he kicked himself for not seeing it before. How could he be so blind? He was far too worried about how Naruto was behaving to notice. That could have cost him his life. It was not so easy to expel nature energy. No amount of sealing or medical ninjutsu could ever remove it. Ma was right. Naruto's only chance was through sage training.

"My god, what did Orochimaru do to him?"

She waved her leg. "Messed him up good, that's what. He had no business forcing this on a child. I suppose that doesn't matter anymore. It's there and you can't remove 'em. End of story. So, either Naruto learns how to control them or else."

 _Or it will kill him._ Minato finished for her. It was a father's worst nightmare. Naruto's future looked grim. Either he learned to control this power or he would be consumed by it. Learning Sage Jutsu was his best shot at survival. Only, it was just about as risky as doing nothing. Naruto could easily die in the attempt. Not that they had much of a choice. It was their only option.

"I see. We have no choice. Naruto _must_ learn to become a sage." Ma nodded in agreement. "Give me some time. I need to explain this to both Naruto and Kushina."

Pa finally chimed in. "Take as much time as you need. The boy is safe for now. His chakra is pretty well sealed up. So long as he doesn't get agitated he'll be fine."

 _Somehow that does not comfort me._ Minato thought as they disappeared. Kushina was still sound asleep. It would be near impossible to wake her. He had to try though. She needed to know what was going on. She wasn't going to happy. She would not approve of the risk that Naruto would be taking. They didn't have much of a choice. Naruto's life was on the line. They had to do it. They had no choice.

 _Here I go._ Minato got up close to her and whispered, "Jiraiya is going through your underwear drawer." At first, nothing happened. So, he said it again and again.

Finally, Kushina bolted upright and screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO HE'S NOT. I'LL KILL HIM FIRST!" It took her a second to realize that she wasn't at home and that Jiraiya was nowhere in sight. She gave her husband the death glare, "Minato?!"

For his part, he was able to maintain his cheerful facade. Even if he his insides were turning to mush. "Kushina, good morning! How are you today?"

"I've been sleeping in a hospital bed, Minato. How do you think I am?"

Minato scratched his head. "You got a point there. Sorry."

She slowly started to swing her legs off the bed. She did not trust her husband's fake cheer. He was trying to sweeten her up for something horrible. Something that he did not want to tell her. She sighed, "Alright. Out with it. Tell me what's wrong."

"Wwrong?" Minato panicked. "Why would be something wrong?"

"Minato!"

"Alright. Alright, sorry. There is something wrong." He looked down at his son. " It's about Naruto."

"Has he gotten worse?" Her voice shook as she spoke. Gods, how he hated doing this to her.

"No, he's the same."

She snapped. "Then what is it?"

He told her what he had learned. The foreign cells could not be removed. Nor could they be re-sealed. If he removed the seal even for a second the balance would be thrown off and Naruto would be poisoned by Nature Energy. Which would cause him to die. The worst possible news to give a mother.

"I'm not giving up." Minato put his hand on her shoulder. "There is hope." She looked at him. "There is still a way to help him."

She looked up at him. "How?"

"Through Sage Training."

Her eyes opened wide. "Sage training? Minato! That's dangerous! He could die! How the hell is that helping?"

He explained that the cells contained nature energy. It was the nature energy that affecting Naruto so badly. If he could learn to control it then it would no longer be a threat. Naruto's life would be saved. It was dangerous, but it would give him a chance.

"That's a lot ifs."

Minato sighed. "I know. Believe me if I thought that there any other way then I wouldn't suggest it. I don't want him to go through this training right now either. He's too young for this. But we don't have another choice. He has to learn Sage Jutsu. There is no other way."

She closed her eyes. "Fine. I guess we have no choice. I just won't stop worrying about him."

 _I won't either._ He thought as they continued their vigil.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	38. Chapter 37 - One Final Meeting

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 37 - One Final Meeting_

Minato couldn't stay by his son's side the entire time. He was now the center of attention. People wanted his attention constantly. It was frustrating, but he dealt with it. He understood that it was part of the job. However, he had bigger problems than polite conversation couldn't convey. Not that he wanted to talk to everyone about it. He couldn't. Not without revealing state secrets. He really only could talk to Lord Third and a couple of other people.

He was able to speak to Lord Third shorty after the 'incident.' He told him exactly what happened and how it backfired. Hiruzen already knew the plan, but he hadn't been informed on how exactly it fell apart. Now, Minato told him everything. From how Fugaku failed to get away to Naruto's condition. He made sure to tell him how Fugaku was stuck in a cell, recovering from his injuries. As well as how his son was going to have to undergo sage training just to survive. Nothing else good came of that night. It was a complete failure.

Lord Third tried to remind him of the things that he had achieved. Fugaku had been established as a traitor in a very convincing way. And that people now know that Minato Namikaze is alive. These were good things that came of that night. Minato hadn't thought of it. He was so consumed by the failure of the 'incident' and his son's condition that he almost forgotten about it. He guessed that he just didn't want to remember. That way he could keep punishing himself. Something that he was good at. He should focus on the positive, but he didn't feel like it right now. He wanted everyone to back off for a moment and let him think. Then he could come up with a solution.

"I need a little time." He finally said.

Lord Third told him, "I cannot give you much. They want you back. And quite frankly, so do I."

"Understood."

Minato went to leave but he was stopped by Hiruzen. He told him.. "Take care of that boy."

"I will." With that he was gone.

Minato had one stop to go before he could return to his son's beside. He needed to visit Fugaku. He was being held inside the medic unit of the Interrogation Force's headquarters. As ordered, there was only a light guard around made it so easy for someone to slip in. Especially, if one puts on their old ANBU outfit. No one ever wanted to question them. The guards went out of their way to ignore him as he entered the area. They did not want to get wrapped up in whatever was going on. Which they would have done if they saw him. But he didn't want anyone to draw attention to any onlookers. So, he went as his former self. No one bothered him. A good choice if you asked Minato. He just wanted to check up on his friend. No one need to get anyone else involved.

Minato was about to reveal himself when Fugaku called out. "Go ahead come out. I know you are there, Flaky-chan."

Minato revealed himself. "Flaky-chan?"

Fugaku laughed, "Isn't that what your wife calls you?"

Minato thought about it for a moment. "No, she doesn't. Although, she has called me sissy before. For some reason she loves to do that."

"You've got a real winner there, Sissy."

Another silence then Minato said. "I'm not sure how to feel about that."

Yet, another silence encompassed the room.

Fugaku finally asked. "Why are you here, Minato?"

Minato finally took off his mask. It was breaking character, but then again both parties knew full well who he was. Plus no one was really paying attention at the moment. "I wanted to apologize for my son's actions. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"So, he just lost control of whatever is inside of him, right?"

Minato knew that he shouldn't have been surprised but he couldn't help it. "You know about that?"

"I could see it inside him. Something dark had taken control of the boy. He was no longer rational. He just acting on instinct."

Minato nodded. His son had lost his rationality. He told his friend that the boy even attacked him and his mother. It was disturbing to the say the least.

"That is strange. The whole reason why the boy got into the fight was to save her. He appeared just as I was making a show of removing the Ninetails. He appeared in a flash of light. For a second I thought it was you. Then I realized that it was him. Your boy has become amazing, y'know."

"As have yours." Minato nodded. "Itachi has become an excellent ANBU. Proving that the Uchiha are worthy to be our equals. While your younger son, Sasuke, has excelled with your ranks. He might even become head of the Military Police one day. They are a credit to your name."

Fugaku smiled, a rare thing indeed. "Yes, they have. I am proud of them."

"You should tell them."

"One day."

Minato shook his head then put his mask back on. His friend would _never_ change. Before he left he added, "The guard is light and the restraints on you are mostly for show. You can break out at anytime. Only, please wait until tomorrow. There is something that I need to take care of first."

"I see. Then take care of that foolish son of yours, Minato. I'll wait."

He nodded."Thank you!"

With that the Yellow Flash disappeared.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	39. Chapter 38 - You will not give up

This will be one of several chapters posted today. If you are just seeing this then please jump back to Chapter 28. That's where this all starts.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 38 - You Will Not Give Up_

The next morning they reversed Naruto's sedation. He had been kept under heavy sedation to keep both him and the village from harm. He could not be trusted. Not until they could secure the area better. It was only a precaution, but it was necessary. Naruto could lose control at anytime. They had to be ready. Fortunately, everything should be fine unless Naruto became agitated. So, they just needed to keep him calm. Naruto wouldn't end up hurting himself or hurting anyone else. There would be no need to restrain him further. They could explain the situation to him and let him make the decision on his own. And this had to be his own decision. Sage Training must be done willingly. It put both the body and the soul at great risk. If one was not committed to the task then they would die. Naruto had to want this. There was no other way.

Minato just hoped that he would accept the training and that the army of ANBU would be unnecessary. They were ready just in case. However, Minato had left strict orders to intervene _only_ if Naruto broke out of the room. Otherwise, they were not to enter. It did not matter if Naruto attacked him. They were not to enter. He made that quite clear. He wanted to handle this on his own. The ANBU were only a precaution in case the worst should happen. The family would handle it. He did not want to hurt Naruto any further. He had been hurt enough. And if the ANBU got involved then they would provably kill him. That could not happen. His father refused to allow that to would rather die first. As any father would do. Naruto was _his_ responsibility. He was supposed to protect him. As he failed to do when Naruto was small. Orochimaru was not supposed to get anywhere _near_ Naruto. Yet, he did. Now, Naruto is paying the price for that mistake. Minato would not compound it by killing him. It wasn't going to happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

It took the boy a while to wake up. It took even longer for him to become coherent. He simply didn't seem to understand very much of anything for quite a while. Eventually, he became aware of his surroundings. Although, he did not notice the ANBU hiding a short distance away. He did notice the lack of other people and the fact that he was in a hospital room. When he asked his parents about it Minato asked, "What do you remember from yesterday?"

Naruto thought about it for a bit then answered, "Not a lot." He looked at his mother. "I remember you being in danger. You tried to send me away, but I couldn't leave you. I couldn't . . .!" He tried to get the last part but failed.

Kushina placed her hand on his arm and cooed, "Shh . . . It's alright. You don't have to remember."

Naruto didn't seem convinced. In fact, that seemed to alarm him further. So, Minato decided to fill in the blanks for him. He hoped that would calm him down. "You single-handedly beat Fugaku into submission." He left out the part that Fugaku was not trying to kill him or that he wasn't supposed to be caught. That would only serve to agitate him further. Instead, he pretended that this what he wanted. "Because of you we were able to capture him. Thank you."

It worked! Naruto smiled and relaxed. He seemed completely relieved. "Thanks, dad."

There was a long silence before Minato continued. "I know that you don't remember this, but something went wrong yesterday." Naruto shot his father a worried glance. "The cursemark activated and took over."

Naruto pleaded, "Please don't tell me . . ."

Kushina gave her son a sad smile. "You didn't stop at Fugaku, sweetheart."

"No . . . !"

Minato held his son's hand. "I'm sorry, son."

Naruto started to cry. "Please tell me that I didn't hurt anyone."

"Well, you did beat up Fugaku pretty badly." Minato half-joked. "But as far as everyone else, no, there were no serious injuries."

The boy breathed a sigh of the relief. "Thank goodness."

Kushina nudged her husband. He had left out a key piece of information. She knew that Minato was trying to spare his feelings, but right now that's not what he needed. Naruto needed to know the truth. He needed to know what was going on and what they needed to do to fix it. All this beating around the bush was not helping. _If you don't tell him, Minato - I will._ She warned soundlessly. Minato took the hint and continued.

"There's a little more that I need to tell you."

Minato explained everything. How Naruto tried to kill his parents. He didn't appear to recognize them at all. He had no idea what was happening. It seemed as if he was acting only on instinct. He seemed completely unconcerned about himself and the people around him. Naruto slowly became more and more agitated as he listened his father's story. By the time Minato got to the part where Naruto was fighting off Kushina's army of clones he nearly snapped. The cursemark activated and threatened to take control. Fortunately, Minato was able to suppress the the curse very quickly. Returning Naruto to normal and preventing the need for the ANBU to get involved. Minato was glad that he took precautions before waking him. Still, it was terrifying how easy it was to activate the thing. Ma and Pa were right. They had to act soon. Or else he would lose his son forever. _I'm sorry, Naruto._

Once Naruto had calmed down enough to listen Minato continued. "As you can see, it is now extremely easy to activate the seal without trying. The seal is weakening and will soon fail all together."

"Well, can you fix it?" He asked worriedly.

Kushina shook her head. "No, he can't, honey. Neither of us can."

Naruto panicked. "Why! Why! WHY CAN'T YOU FIX IT?!"

Minato tried to calm his son before the cursemark activated again. "Naruto! Calm down! It's alright! We'll explain!" Naruto calmed down a little bit, but not much. "It's because the foreign cells that have invaded your body have gone too far. It cannot be removed. Nor can it be resealed. For it contains nature energy."

"Nature energy?"

"Yes, it's the energy of life itself. It's what connects us to each other. It can do amazing things. Or it can poison us. As it is with you." Kushina explained.

Minato went on to explain what nature energy was. And how these the cells contained an concentrated form of that energy. The power was unstable. It requires great skill to be able to control it. Something that only sages could do. It can be taught but it is difficult. Most who attempted to learn such techniques died in the attempt. Nature energy is controlled by emotions. If the balance is off then the user paid the price. Dark emotions poison the energy and consume the host. Minato hated telling his son this but he had little choice. He needed to hear this. He had to know how bad things were.

"Right now, the seal is the only thing keeping your negative emotions from unbalancing the energy. If I were to remove the seal then there would nothing that I could do."

Naruto gulped. "You mean that I would go insane."

Minato shifted uncomfortably. "No, it's more like you would turn to stone."

"So, I'm going to die . . ." Naruto looked as if he was ready to die.

Minato shook his head. He challenged. "Is that it? Are you really giving up? Are you really my son?" Kushina shot him a dirty look but he didn't care. Naruto needed some sense shook into him.

Naruto turned on him. "What am I supposed to do then? You can't remove the seal. Nor can I control this thing! I'm doomed!"

His father slapped him. "That's enough."

Naruto stared at his father in disbelief. He had hit him. He really hit him. His father _never_ laid a hand on him outside of training. He didn't know how to react.

"You will not give up, you hear me?" His father continued. To which Naruto nodded dumbly to. "Good. Now, as I was trying to say there is a way to save yourself. All you need to do is become a sage."

* * *

 _ **That's it for today. Hope you all have a great day!**_


	40. Chapter 39 - How am I supposed to do tha

I think that for the rest of this story will be multi-chapter posts like this. That way it gets done on time. I just have no motivation to complete it otherwise. Sorry. So, today will be several chapters - all in one go. Let's get on to it!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 39 - How am I supposed to do that?_

"A sage?" Naruto asked his father. He was utterly dumbfounded.

He did not believe that he could become one of those. It sounded mighty hard to do. He and wasn't a good shinobi! _How am I supposed to do that?_ He wondered as father gave him that patient smile that he always loved to give. It was almost like he knew something that Naruto didn't. Which was always annoying.

"Yes, a sage." His father reiterated slowly.

Naruto shook his head. "How am I supposed to do that?"

His father started to chuckle. "Through training, of course. How else do you think you become a sage?"

Naruto started to get angry again. That wasn't what he meant and his father knew it. His father was teasing him and it wasn't funny. There was no way that he could become a sage. He wasn't good enough. Only elite shinobi could do it. That did not describe him. There was no chance that he could become a sage. He would totally fail at this then he would die. He was completely doomed!

His blood began to boil and white-hot pain lanced out from his neck. The seal had activated again.

"Naruto!" His father snapped as he hurriedly forced the seal back in place.

Things relaxed then he was able to breathe again. He was still upset, but he was in more control. _This cursemark thingy is getting old._

"I wouldn't ask you to do something that I thought you couldn't do." His father patiently explained. "That's not how it works. I believe in you. You can do this."

"I can't!" Naruto cried.

"You can." He assured. "You have to believe in yourself."

He demanded. "What makes you so sure?"

His father laughed again, "Because I'm your father and . . ." He closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them they were no longer normal. They looked just like frog eyes. It was bizarre, but it was also calming. It was truly odd. "I know what it takes to master sage jutsu. You can do this. I know you can."

"You do? You really think I can?"

His father nodded. Naruto finally relaxed. Then his curiosity got the better of him. He sat up then started firing questions off. His father tried to answer as many as he could: Yes, he really was a sage. No, he didn't really use it in combat. Beyond using it to help him detect enemies that is. It was subtle ability that he gained after awakening the power. Sages were a natural sensors. As accurate as some of the best sensors. Sure, you couldn't see your opponents or what was going on inside them, but you could detect them and their intentions. A very useful thing on the battlefield. Which Naruto was extremely enthusiastic about.

"That's what I mainly use in battle. I don't go into full sage mode since it takes far too much time. That doesn't fit my combat-style. So only use some of that ability in battle, but it is still pretty useful."

That got Naruto even more excited. Naruto fired more questions at him. He wanted to know what it is like to be in the mode. His father told him that it is like being supercharged. You don't feel tired, you can't sleep, and even wounds heal on their own very quickly. Becoming a sage was sounding more and more exciting to the boy. He went on to ask about the training. How hard was it? Did it take long to learn? Can Jiraiya do the sage thingy? These were all questions that his father tried to answer. Yes, it's hard, really hard. Yes, a few months. Yes, Jiraiya can use it. Just not as well. etc

"The key to sage jutsu is not giving up. It is nearly impossible to do and you can't doubt yourself for a minute. The moment you question your ability to control nature itself it fails. The energy goes out of balance and your life is in danger."

"Really?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yup." His father smiled. "But don't worry. You won't be doing this alone. You'll have help."

"You're going to train me?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I have to resume my duties as Hokage. And this is not something that I could do part time." He sighed. "When the energy goes wild you need someone to immediately knock it out of you. I can't do that. Not while resuming my office at least."

"Oh." Naruto said disappointed.

"Sorry." His father tried to sound more upbeat. "But I do have a someone in mind to help you: Hang on."

Minato summoned Ma and Pa. Naruto looked at them in surprise. His father laughed. Clearly, these three had met before.

"I see that you know Ma and Pa."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, they helped me three years ago when you sent me to Mount Myoboku." To the toads he said, "Nice to see you again!"

Minato flinched. He did not like being reminded of three years ago. He failed his family and the village that day. It was disgraceful to leave his critically injured son at Mount Myoboku. If he could, he would take that decision back, but he couldn't. It was long ago. Even if it did feel like a month or two ago. It still hurt. The toads didn't seem to notice Minato's discomfort. For they greeted Naruto cheerfully. It was good that they had a relationship already, but he wished that it was under such circumstances. Nothing he could do about it now though.

"Good. I'm glad that you three already know each other." That wasn't a total lie. He was glad. He just didn't like the circumstances. "Ma and Pa are some of the strongest toads of Mount Myoboku. They don't look it, but they are strong." The toads complained, but Minato ignored them. "For they are most skilled at the sage arts. All toads use nature energy in their attacks. For them it is completely natural. Even the youngest tadpoles can use it." The toads nodded. "However, few are true sages. That takes time and effort. Some never make it. It's a dangerous thing to do - even for toads. However, the rewards for obtaining it are great."

Pa chimed in. "It's one of the strongest powers in the world. With the ability to sense and control nature energy it would be no big deal to control that curse of yours. You may even find a way to make use of it. But that's up to you."

Kushina finally said something. "It's dangerous, but it's our best shot. I don't want to lose you, but I don't see another way."

"Mom . . ."

Minato gave his son a brave smile. "Don't worry. Ma and Pa are masters of the art. They have trained many, including myself and Master Jiraiya. If anyone can help you, then it's them."

"Yup. So, don't worry Naruto, child. We'll take good care of ya." Ma said.

Naruto nodded. Prompting Pa to add in. "As soon as you're ready then we'll be on our way."

"On our way?"

Minato laughed. "All sage training is done on Mount Myoboku. The place is full of nature energy! You'll learn a lot faster there than here. Trust me, I know."

Naruto said goodbye then was reversed summoned to Mount Myoboku. His training had now begun.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	41. Chapter 40 - The Planned Escape

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 40 - The Planned Escape_

With Naruto in the toad's care Minato tried to focus on work. There were plenty of issues that needed his urgent attention. He could not postpone it much longer. He had to catch up on affairs. They were barreling towards war and he needed to be ready. He had already read countless documents relating to the Akatsuki. As well as the pivotal events over the last three years. That didn't mean that he was caught up. There were so many little things left out. Like the shinobi who retired or died, marriages, three new crops of genin that he hadn't met, etc. It was the little things that made the difference. Which he had missed out on. The world had changed but Minato was the same. He felt out of touch. Fortunately, Lord Third had volunteered to stick around and help. He would happily go over anything that Minato didn't know. He did his best to fill in the blanks. Which helped a lot as Minato tried to get re-adjusted once more.

It also helped a lot that most of his men were understanding. If he made an error they quietly corrected him. They didn't make a big deal about it. For example, one-time he asked for Tanaka to be summoned. However, he had retired two months ago. Which Minato did not know. They just quietly told him that Tanaka was now running a shinobi supply depot. He simply wouldn't know such little things. He had only just come back to life after all. Still, it was embarrassing to make such errors. Even if they were understandable. Minato prided himself on knowing his people. Now, it was just like when he first took over as Hokage. He was awkward and ungraceful. He hoped that this would end soon. He was tired of it.

It didn't help that he was worried about his son too. Naruto's life depended upon learning to become a sage. Something that was dangerous in itself. It was likely that Naruto would die either way. A fact that Minato knew all too well. More than once he wished that he could have gone with his son and help him train. Unfortunately, his duties required that he stay where he is. There were thing brewing that even Naruto did not know about. Now more than ever Minato was needed here. He would have to leave his son's training in the hands of Ma and Pa toad. Who were provably better teachers than he would ever be. Naruto was lucky to have them helping him. Now if only he could stomach Ma's food. That would be a real challenge. Bugs and grubs were not what humans liked to eat. Not that Ma seemed to notice. _Sorry, Naruto. I should have warned you._ He thought as he continued his work.

Minato was interrupted by a report from the Interrogation Force. Fugaku had escaped. There were pursuit parties forming, but the likelihood of catching him was low. In other words, it was exactly as Minato wanted. Naruto's antics may have delayed things but he did not halt the progress of the overall plan. Fugaku was still on his way to becoming a Rogue Ninja. Just as he planned. All he needed now was for Akatsuki to accept him among their ranks. Then he could slip Minato that intelligence that he so badly needed.

Of course, Minato made no serious effort to capture the man. The ANBU chasing him knew what was going on and had their orders. They would make a show of it then give up. They did not know why Minato wanted him to escape, but they didn't care. They would do as they were ordered. Fugaku would escape after a flashy show. Just in case they had an audience, of course. It just couldn't be effective, that's all.

Minato eventually sent both Jiraiya and Itachi after him. This would give more gravitas to the situation. Since they would be logical choices to go on such a mission. If Fugaku could escape from them then this would prove his commitment to the cause. Hopefully the Akatsuki would accept this show as real. For why else would his own son try to take him down? There was no way that it was fake. No way that Itachi would do this knowing full well that Fugaku didn't betray his people! Of course, Itachi knew all about the ruse. He knew that his father _wasn't_ a traitor. Yet, he went anyway. That was cruel, but it was necessary. The spectacle had to be impressive. Or else this would all fail. His friend's life may be forfeit.

Hell, it still might be. Fugaku would be operating outside the law as Rogue Ninja. There was no guarantees. Minato's protection only went so far. Soon, he would have to declare Fugaku a Rogue Ninja. Then all bets were off. He was fair game. Shinobi from all over would be gunning for him. There was nothing that he could do to stop that. He couldn't even retaliate if Fugaku was killed. It was all perfectly legal. They would be doing nothing wrong. It was awful, but he had little other choice if he was to fool the Akatsuki. From this day on, Fugaku was on his own.

More than anything else Minato would miss his council. Fugaku was honest and fair. Even if he was a little blunt. He could really use his advice right about now. Alas, the man would be far more use out in the field. Getting Minato the information that he so badly needed. That information would mean the difference between life and death. It was worth the sacrifice. It was worth the risk. It was their best shot.

Minato tried to bury himself in paperwork. He wanted to avoid thinking about Fugaku or his son. Too bad his thoughts continually went back to them. He wished that things were not like this. That he did not have to risk them. Alas, he had no choice. This was necessary. He had to go along with it. He had to let them go. _Godspeed, Fugaku. Stay alive no matter what. Naruto, don't you dare give up. I expect to see you both again._

His men eventually returned. They told him that Fugaku had gotten away. Exactly as he was supposed to do. He acknowledged the report then sent the men away. He knew what to he had to do next. Minato prepared the proclamation for public release. It had to be convincing. This was supposed to be a betrayal of the most sacred trust. The proclamation had to show his rage. This one would be hard. This was his friend and ally. Even if this was all fake it would still hurt. Fugaku's life would never be the same. His pride was torn to shreds. There was no coming back from that. Even if Minato reversed the order later on. Some people would always that he was a traitor. Even if it was a part of a mission given to him by Lord Fourth himself. They would believe that he was a traitor. Sadly life was seldom fair. Especially for those who were shinobi. Still, Fugaku deserved better than this. Minato was such a lousy friend.

Of course, he was also the Fourth Hokage. He was responsible for the safety and wellbeing of the village. He had to protect them at all costs. Even if that meant ruining his friend's life. He had no choice. He had to do what he could to protect the village. He had to protect Naruto and all the other children. War was coming. Minato had to be ready. Or else they were all doomed. _Forgive me, Fugaku_. He thought as he went to the top of the tower. The crowds met him there as he sealed his friend's fate.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	42. Chapter 41 - Waiting to Exhale

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 41 - Waiting to Exhale_

In the days that followed Naruto's departure Kushina was left alone. Sure, Minato did come home sometimes, but that rarely happened anymore. He even skipped out of his usual lunch visits. Instead, he ate at the office. Leaving Kushina utterly alone in her home. She absolutely hated it. It made her feel empty. Just like this house was. It didn't matter that she had hordes of well-wishers talking to her. Nor did she care that they were happy that her husband was back. Nor did she want to recount the tale of his return again. Alas, they were so insistent that she eventually gave in. She told that story for the millionth time. She even admitted that Minato returned with them from the Sand. Which seemed to validate the ones who suspected that it was a ruse. She just left all that messy stuff about him being a Edo Tensei and junk. That didn't need to know that. If Minato choose to make that public knowledge then she would talk about it. Until then she said nothing.

Having so many well-wishers made shopping miserable. She couldn't get anything done! A crowd would swarm around her and pepper her with questions of if that didn't happen then the shopkeeper or his employees would pester her. They weren't rude, but it really slowed things down. In fact, it took three times as long to shop as it once did. She decided to give up shopping until the fever died down. She ended up asking Minato to help. He reminded her that this was not what the ANBU were for, but it didn't matter. The fool agreed anyway. He really couldn't say no to her! He allowed her to send one of them to go shopping for her so long as she only did that a few times a week. He made it clear that once the village calmed down it was to stop immediately. Kushina agreed to those terms. Then again, she loved shopping and wanted to start it up again. As soon as she could walk the village _without_ getting harassed by well-wishers then she would start doing it again. She did actually like to go shopping. _This sucks._

Shopping might be in order right now, but her personal life was not. She had not spoken to Mikoto since the incident. She wanted to tell her friend that this was all part of her husband's plan. That she wasn't angry. She knew that it wasn't personal. That it. That neither her nor her husband were angry at the Fugaku or the Uchiha clan. Only, she couldn't. She didn't know how much Mikoto really knew or how much she was supposed to know. Kushina was also afraid that Mikoto blamed them for everything. That she would never want to speak to them again. She did not know how to start the conversation.

So, instead she avoided both Mikoto and the rest of the Uchiha. She also avoided the topic when it was brought up in public. She did not want to get into an argument. The only exception was Itachi. He was in on the plan, so she felt comfortable around him. The rest didn't. So, she tried to avoid the inevitable fight. She didn't want to deal with it right now.

She couldn't avoid Mikoto forever. She ended up running into her about a month after the incident. By that time the fervor had died down a bit. Her well-wishers had gotten a bit bored and started to leave her alone. Lulling Kushina into a false sense of security. She stopped being as careful as she once was. She didn't watch where she was going. That's when she ran into her. Mikoto seemed to not being paying attention either. It was only after they got up that they realized what was going on. There was a long silence then Mikoto finally broke the ice. She apologized for her husband and promised that she rectify things. It was sweet, but unnecessary. Kushina knew that he never intended to kill her. That was all part of the plan. So, she was not angry. She didn't blame Mikoto for anything. It was not her fault! There was no need to apologize. If only her friend would believe it.

During their long talk they ended up talking about what happened to Naruto. A lot of the well wishers seemed to ignore the fact that Naruto wasn't in the village. Mikoto did not. She had heard that Naruto left the village immediately after the attack. She was afraid that it was related to what her husband did. Kushina reassured her that it wasn't. Fugaku had nothing to do with it. It was all because of the cursemark. It just happened that it all came to head that day. It could have happened at anytime. The seal had become that weak. Mikoto knew about Naruto's kidnapping and how Orochimaru had experimented on him. They had discussed this years ago. Just as she knew that Minato had sealed it away right after. What she didn't know was that the cells implanted by Orochimaru contained Nature Energy. Her son could not control it. That's how the incident occurred. Naruto lost control and attacked everyone in sight. If it had kept going then he would have died. It was a mother's worst nightmare. It was relief to finally be able to talk to someone about it. Even if she could do nothing to help her. She just needed someone to talk to.

Kushina constantly worried about Naruto. There was no guarantee that it would work or that he would survive training. The training could take days or weeks to complete. It was hard to tell. Sage training took time. Time that Naruto might not have. It was hard to tell right now. Either it worked or it didn't. There was nothing that she could do to help. For she wasn't a sage. She just had to wait to find out. It was nerve wracking! She wanted her son safe and home with her. That was not going to happen anytime soon. She had to wait.

During their talk Kushina became sick. This had happened a lot the last few days. She figured that she had made herself sick with worry. However, Mikoto wasn't so sure. She forced Kushina to go to the hospital and see Tsunade. Something that Kushina did not want to do. She hated hospitals. Plus, if she was sick then Minato would worry. That would make his troubles worse. She did not want to do that to him. He had too much on his plate to worry about another family member. She did not want to go!

Once they made it to the hospital, Mikoto took off. The coast seemed clear to run away. However, when Kushina was tried to run away when Tsunade caught her. If she had been just a little faster than she wouldn't have been caught. As is, she was dragged into the exam room to receive a lecture. Then once Tsunade was satisfied that Kushina was sufficiently chastised she began her exam. She stopped immediately after she started. She seemed completely caught off guard. Which made Kushina worry. What was wrong? What did she find? She wanted to know! Only she had to wait for a battery of tests. Only then would Tsunade tell her what she found.

"Kushina, you're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	43. Chapter 42 - I'm, what?

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 41 - I'm, what?_

"I'm what?"

"You heard me, Kushina. I said that you're pregnant."

Kushina didn't know what to think. _Pregnant? How is that possible?_ Her mind wandered back to date night four weeks ago. It had been years since they had been together and they might have been a bit forgetful. Minato may have forgotten his protection. Or was it that she forgot to buy it? She couldn't remember. Then again she really didn't think that she could get pregnant anymore. She had just turned forty a few months ago. And Minato had just come back from the dead. They figured that they were pretty safe even if they forgot. Clearly that wasn't the case. Now, she had a baby on the way at the worst possible time. War was about to break out and she was a prime target. Putting their child in the crosshairs too. The Masked Man would likely try and take advantage of her condition. He would try to rip the Nine Tails from her again. Which would kill her and her baby. This was the worst time to be pregnant.

"What am I going to do?" She asked in a small voice. "I can't be pregnant. Not now . . ."

Tsunade saw her dilemma but didn't know how to help her. It was true that this was a bad time for a baby and that it would be easier just to abort it. Neither would be easy choices to make. However, this was not her decision to make. She could help Kushina abort, but that had to be their choice. Not just hers. This child was their baby. Minato had to be an part in the decision. Kushina could not do this alone. Then and only then would Tsunade seriously consider terminating it. She had to understand that.

"Don't you dare abort." Tsunade interrupted.

That got Kushina's attention. "Wha?"

"I said that don't you dare abort. Not until you tell your husband at least. Minato deserves to know. He has a say. _It is_ his child too, y'know."

"I know that! Of course Minato has a say! He's _my_ husband and the father of this baby. He'll always have a say. That will never change. And I'm _not_ saying that I _don't_ want this baby. It's just . . . just . . ."

"You're terrified."

Kushina swallowed hard. "Yes." She swallowed. "I'm not just anyone. I'm a jinchuriki. It's dangerous for me to have a child. You know that as well as I do. The Ninetails could get out. That Masked Man could attack me again. We almost failed to protect stop him last time. What will happen if we fail again?"

Tsunade stood up. She really wasn't good at empathy or cuddling patients. Most would be excited to hear that they were having a baby. Kushina was not. It made sense why, but it made her that much more uncomfortable. She honestly didn't know what to tell her. She started to pace as she tried to comfort the fool. _If you were that worried about this then you should have been more careful!_ She mentally chided. _Oh well, there is no going back now kid. You're pregnant and that's that. Just talk to your husband already!_

Tsunade sighed. Pacing wasn't helping. She had to tell the fool something! "I don't know. I really don't, Kushina. That child is a security risk. Then again so is any child. You and Minato created _it:_ Now you have to decide _what_ to do _with it_. I cannot help you. This is not _my decision_. _Talk_ to your husband, Kushina."

"I can't."

Tsunade growled. "You can and you will. If you won't then I'll tell him myself!"

Kushina flew to her feet, knocking the chair down. "You can't!"

"I will if you force me to." Tsunade threatened. She didn't really want to be the one to tell him, but she would make good of her threat. She always did.

Kushina started to really panic. "You can't. This will kill him! How is he supposed to protect the village and a baby at the same time? Especially when this baby is a threat to the entire village! The Ninetails _can't_ get out! It can't! How can I ask him to choose between his family and the village that he loves? How?"

"Kushina, sit down!" Tsunade ordered. Kushina reluctantly picked up the chair then sat down. After a moment she continued. "You know that he would choose the baby. _Any_ Hokage would. It's their job to protect the children and give their lives if it must be. Your husband would _never_ abandon your child. If you don't believe me, then ask him yourself."

Kushina was silent once again. Tsunade was right. Minato would choose the baby. He always would. He loved being a father and always wanted to be one again. He took the responsibility seriously. He would die for his children. She already knew that too well. Then again so would she. It seemed that the choice was already made. The pregnancy had to be allowed to continue. The consequences be damned. They had a new child on the way. Fate had given them a second chance. They had to take it.

"I will tell him."

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	44. Chapter 43 - The New Normal

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 43 - The New Normal_

Naruto really hated eating bugs, but somehow he learned to stomach them. Where Ma got such big and disgusting bugs was beyond him. _Thanks dad for NOT telling me!_ He thought over and over again. Truthfully, it was a small price to pay. Soon Naruto would figure out Sage Jutsu, save himself from this curse, and get some awesome jutsu to boot! So, he tolerated the bugs. He didn't want to be rude. He would eat the bugs. They were just so nasty that one could die. _Yuck!_

What was strange was that up here it seemed easier to control the cursemark. Even without learning much Naruto felt more relaxed and in control. Pa said that it had to do with the area. Calmness and serenity were always part of Mount Myoboku. Naruto didn't get why so many toads seemed angry though. _Maybe it's because they left here?_ He wisely decided not to ask them. They might kick his ass. The toads could be that crazy strong.

Training was really hard. They started with this weird oil stuff that kept nearly turning him into a toad. It felt so disgusting that it was hard not to immediately wash it off. Fortunately, it worked exactly as described. He could sense nature energy. He could feel enter through the oil and then into his body. At first, it only added to his discomfort. Eventually though he was able to relax and let it do it's work. That's usually when the energy went out of control. It started to try and take control. Then Pa would knock it out of him. Which hurt like hell, by the way. Naruto would do almost anything to have the toad _not_ hit him. Which further increased his desire to get it right. He did not want that stick to hit him again. It was too painful.

After a week or two Naruto had the oil stuff down. He could feel the nature energy all around him as well as in his body. He could take in as much as he wanted _without_ turning into a toad. Now, it was actually quite comfortable. Like wearing an old shoe. He had mastered the first step.

Now he was ready to learn how to take in nature energy _without_ the toad oil. Which proved to be even harder to do. Naruto now knew what nature energy felt like, but that didn't mean that taking it in was easy. One had to be utterly still and calm. Which was nearly impossible for him. His thoughts and feelings always got in the way. More than once Naruto had become frustrated and wanted to quit. That would get him nowhere though. He had to gain control of that cursemark or else. He wasn't just here for fun. This was his only shot at a normal life. He had to keep trying.

For hours each day he tried and tried again to take in nature energy. Sometimes he couldn't draw it in. Others he took too much in and started to turn into a toad. Then he the staff would come down upon him. Making the whole thing that much more unpleasant. Slowly he started to get the idea though. It started to become easier and easier to take in nature energy. He was slowly getting the hang of it!

After nearly a month he had the basics down. He could now draw the nature energy into his body with ease. A feat that Pa brag about. Apparently, the last time he had such a talented student was when he taught his father. It really shocked Naruto. It was the first time that he was compared to his father in a good way. Only his mother did that. It felt kinda good to be a genius for once. Naruto knew that he really wasn't one, but it was nice to live in that moment. For he knew that it would never come again. _Thanks, Grandpa._

Naruto's training was nowhere near finished. He had managed to reach sage mode, but he could not maintain it. Nor he could not control the snake's curse. He had a lot of work left to do. It was time to take it to the next level. He needed to keep working. It seemed that it would be a while yet before he returned home. _It seems that I am going to be here for a while._

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village; Kushina struggled with how to tell Minato that she was pregnant again. Sure, she had an idea of what his reaction would be, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She feared rejection almost as much as she feared what would happen when she gave birth. She knew it was stupid because Minato would _never_ push them away. Try and tell that to the butterflies in her stomach though. They wouldn't leave her alone! She knew that she couldn't wait until he got home to tell him. She had to get this over with as soon as possible. If she waited then she might wait for days. Since he could either come home really late or not at all. There was no way to predict that. A Hokage was always busy. So, she decided to go to his office and tell him in person. Then she could deal with whatever happened next.

When she arrived Minato was briefing a team that she didn't recognize. The genin were cute, but still a bit green. They were surprised by her interruption. _Newbies_. She thought as she crossed the room. This was normal. At least for this family. They should get used to it. Most of all, they shouldn't look like some weirdo entered the room! That was just rude. She was the wife of the Hokage damnit! She could do what she liked!

* * *

What was not normal was how she quiet she was. She didn't make a fuss or demand that Minato pay attention. She just burst in then waited for him to finish up. Which worried her husband. Kushina never did that. She was never this polite. She usually burst in with more gusto and demanded something dramatic. She always acted like she owned the place. And in a way, she did. Minato was more than happy to share his life with her. That included things that were uniquely his. While she couldn't be Hokage herself he did allow her some of the perks. Like barging in the office whenever she felt like it. She need not stand on ceremony. Which was why her behavior worried him so. He could tell that something was very wrong.

He quickly shooed the genin away then signaled his guard to leave. Finally, he waited for his wife to tell him what exactly was the matter.

It took her a moment, but she finally told him. "I'm . . . pregnant, Minato."

He did not know what to say or do. _Pregnant? Did she really say that?_ He wondered as he tried to wrap his head around this. He was going to be a father . . . again. He didn't know how he really felt about it. He was overjoyed to welcome a new addition to their family, but also worried about their safety. Having a child now would certainly put the Leaf at a unacceptable level of risk. But what could he do? He couldn't terminate the pregnancy. That was his child inside her. It was his responsibility to protect it. Just as it is with Naruto. He would have to find a way to balance the needs of the baby and the village. It wouldn't be easy and it certainly wasn't planned, but it was possible. They could have this child and keep everyone safe. He would just have to work that much harder, that's all. Make sure that no one gained access to Kushina or the baby. He would have to figure out that Masked Man's jutsu. That way he could find a way to counter it . . .

"Say something. Please!"

Minato's thoughts were interrupted. He looked at Kushina and realized that everything would be okay. They would figure it out together. After all, they were having a baby! He started to grin like a fool. He couldn't help it. He always wanted to give Naruto siblings. The only reason that they hadn't was because of the security risk. He couldn't justify creating another child intentionally with the Masked Man at large. So, he gave up on that dream. He thought that he would never see a new life come into this world. Now it was a reality. He was going to be a dad again!

"That's wonderful, Kushina!"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Do you really think so? I mean, I know that it is a bad time and all. We're about to go to war and . . ."

He cut her off. "I don't care. It's still good news!" His smile grew bigger as he talked. "We're going to be parents again. That's worth a little risk and sacrifice. Don't ya think?"

Kushina smiled as she tried to keep from crying. She was so grateful to him. He was not angry at her after all! "Yeah." She placed her hands over her stomach. "This little one is going to be the best thing ever."

Minato reached over to wife then pulled her to him. He beamed at her. "Absolutely. After all, this is _our_ child. How could it be anything else?" He kissed her before taking a more serious tone. "Now, I know that you're worried about _this_. I am too. So much can go wrong. There could be complications. The Masked Man _might_ attack again. Or something else entirely, but don't worry. We can handle it. I _know_ some of what we will be facing. I _will_ plan for it. Trust me: _I will not_ _allow_ our child to be _harmed_ in _any way_."

She wiped away her tears. "Minato, thank you." He kissed her again.

Minato tried to act cool but the truth was that he was terrified. There was almost too much that could go wrong. He could lose both Kushina and the baby. Plus, now he lost one of his key players. He would not allow his wife to fight while in this condition. It was too risky. They would have to stay on the sidelines. He had officially lost the services of the Ninetails today. A crippling blow to his war effort. In truth, he had no one to blame but himself. He was careless. This was the result. Fortunately, fatherhood was a burden that he could easily handle. For he had already done it once before. How much harder could it be the second time?

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	45. Chapter 44 - To Protect the Village

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 44 - To Protect the Village_

A month passed by before he knew it. Yet, Minato _still_ hadn't heard from Fugaku. It was disappointing, but expected. He might still be working on how to pass messages to him. Or there could be too much scrutiny on him to try. It was hard to say. He was completely in the dark. He just had to be patient. This was no small task. It would take time. He had to do without for now.

That didn't mean that Minato wasn't busy. He had formalized the agreement with the Sand. After placing his official seal upon the document they became allies once again. He also setup a way to communicate with Gaara by sending a Kunai along with those documents. That way they could share information quickly when required. Sure, he could teleport to him out on his own, but this was far more polite. It also allowed Gaara to be able to call him when needed. They were going to need _any_ advantage that they could get. This could be that edge. And with difficult times ahead that was essential. He needed every advantage that he could get.

Not that Gaara wasn't a great ally. He was actually quite useful. In that short month he had managed to arrange for a summit with the other kages. A feat that Minato did not think was possible. They never agreed on _anything_ , let alone meeting as allies! Distrust and hate was a integral part of their lives. How Gaara accomplished this he did not know. However, he was beyond grateful. If they could get them to agree then this summit will prove useful. If they did not then this would be a waste of time. They would exposed themselves to the enemy without any benefit. He hoped that this wouldn't happen, but he had his reservations. Unlike Gaara, he knew some of these people well. They did not cooperate with the Leaf or with each other. This would not be easy.

With the summit at hand, Minato stopped giving out new missions. Only the most critical were allowed to continue. Along with any D-Rank missions within the village. No others would be approved. They were on the brink of war. It was critical that he not spread his forces too thin. Plus, his people had to be ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. For this was the opening act. There would be a great deal more to come.

What Minato wanted more than anything else was to take Kushina with him. Alas, with his wife being pregnant there was no way that could happen. It was too dangerous. Hell, she was in danger within the village! The enemy was targeting the jinchuriki. They had even gotten a couple of them already. All while being guarded by their respective villages. She had an extra guard on her at all times. Now that he would be leaving he needed more than that. Kushina could not be harmed. So, he asked his old teacher to return and act as her guard. It was not something that she would enjoy, but it was necessary. He could afford any harm to her or their child. They _must_ make it through all ten months. It was his duty to ensure that it happened.

Beyond his wife there was an issue of securing the village. There would be extra guard at all times and no one was allowed to enter or leave the village without prior authorization. There would be a change to the ebb and flow of their daily lives. There would be more restrictions as security became an issue. There was no way around it. They were facing war. It was time that the village came to terms with that. It was his duty to help them prepare. For the foreseeable future life was going to be hell.

* * *

After two months, Naruto had become fully used to living at Mount Myoboku. He had learned to stomach bugs. It was not something that he enjoyed but it was food. It wasn't like he had time to get his own food. Besides, his host had gone out of her way to make it. Naruto couldn't turn it down. No matter how much he wanted to! It was really nasty but it was edible. He found a way to keep it down. It was hard, but he did it. Somehow they didn't seem to understand that humans don't eat bugs. They don't enjoy having a tasty grub or two. It's not in their nature.

He still struggled with maintaining sage mode for a long time, but he was making great progress. He was now able to draw in and control Nature Energy on his own. He could sense all the creatures in the area and their intent. It was strange: It was like he suddenly gained a new sense that he never had before. He did not know how he missed it before! It was so obvious now. He must have been an idiot not to see it before.

He finally gained some control of the cursemark. He could activate it and deactivate it at will. It no longer threatened to take control. He no longer feared it. It was simply a part of him. Just as his legs and his arms were. He had learned to accept the darkest part of himself. It was no longer a threat. Which took a huge weight off his shoulders. He was in no danger of going out of control.

Ironically, activating his sage jutsu also activated the cursemark. Which made training a little slower than his teacher would have preferred. Then again the whole reason _why_ they were doing this was to learn how to control it. So, why Pa found it so annoying was beyond him. It was the point of the exercise. He guessed that maybe it was because it added an extra element of chaos to a already chaotic situation. That might be annoying the toad. He wasn't sure. Alas, there was not much that they could do about it.

Along with his training sessions with the toad he was also working on controlling the cursemark. He secretly practiced activating and deactivating it. Eventually, he found a way to activate it on it's own _without_ going into sage mode. That way the two were not linked. He could choose whether or not to activate it. It also helped him understand these strange cells inside him. He hoped to find a way to use it in battle. That way he could turn this curse into a source of power. One that he could use against it's creator. The trick was the balance the negative emotions with the positive ones. Just as it was with sage jutsu. The toads were totally right about this. This was the right way to free him from the curse. Naruto couldn't give up now. After all, he still had to pay Orochimaru back for all he did for him.

As of this moment, Naruto had not learned how put this all together and use it in combat. This was one of things that he was most excited to learn how to do. Yet, it had not happened just yet. They had spent all of that two months meditating and staying still. He was tired of that. He wanted action! He was ready to learn how to use sage jutsu in combat. It took forever for the toads to agree. They had finally promised to teach him how to fight using Frog Kata. It was time to shine! He would master this jutsu then return home without fear. He would never harm his comrades ever again. He would a true sage with incredible power! Power that would allow him to protect his family. Power that would protect his village.

 _I'm ready! Let's do this!_ He thought as he waited for the old toads to arrive. He was totally pumped to start training again. This was going to be great!

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	46. Chapter 45 - A Quiet Moment

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 45 - A Quiet Moment_

Kushina was on her own for dinner again. This was normal but it still sucked. She wondered how many meals has she had on her own. _Too many._ She realized as she started to prepare the food. This happened all the time when Minato was deployed. Then when he became Hokage. She thought it would change, but it didn't. Minato was often called away for some emergency or had to work late. So, she continued to eat alone a lot. Only when Naruto was born did that change. Naruto was there with her all the time. At least until he graduated. Then it started happening again. Not as often, but it still happened. Naruto was too busy to eat with his old mother. She understood but it still sucked. It seemed that it was her fate to keep doing this. Then again she could have married someone else. Someone who could be there every night for her. Who could have helped her more with the raising of their son. Alas, that would not be the man that she loved. He would not be Minato Namikaze. Who was not only a shinobi but the Hokage. He had other responsibilities to uphold. He could not be there all the time for them.

It sucked to be alone. Minato was due to head out tomorrow for the summit. Then he wouldn't be back for days. Ensuring even more lonely meals. And with a little one growing inside her she felt more alone than ever before. She knew that her husband was trying to be there for her, but it was not enough: Kushina felt alone and exposed. She feared that someone would try to use her baby to get the Ninetails. That danger was very real. This baby would make her seal weaken once again. Someone like the Masked Man could take advantage and rip the Ninetails from her. Then everyone would be at risk. This war would be over in an instant. The Akatsuki would win! Right now her seal was fairly strong, but her condition meant that she could not fight. She could not help her husband protect the future. That was almost as bad. _I'm sorry, Minato._

Kushina had tried not to be a pest. She did not want to get in his way. He had a lot to worry about right now. He did not need to add her to the list. She could manage on her own. She would entertain herself.

"Kushina?"

She whirled around to find Minato Namikaze staring at her. Her husband had come home! Her heart skipped a beat. She realized that he was there. He was home with her! She loved how happy he always was to see her. That had never changed in all these years. He didn't care what she did or how she looked. All he cared about was she was here with him. For that she would be eternally grateful.

"So, are you starting dinner?"

It was so utterly mundane that she didn't even expect it. She almost didn't know what to say. Yes, she was starting dinner for herself. She did not expect her husband to be home. She would have to change the entire thing now.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to stop."

"Why?" She demanded.

He beamed at her, "Because, you have other plans tonight." With that he swept her away.

They reappeared on top of the Hokages' monument. There was a blanket and a picnic lunch already setup for them. He had surprised her with this. Just as he used to before Naruto was born and things got crazy. She had forgotten just how much she missed being here with him like this. Minato Namikaze was the sweetest man that she had ever met. Only he would dote on her like this. He was not one for words. His actions always told you more about how he felt. This was his way of saying 'I love you.'

Minato helped her down to the blanket. It was like he thought that she couldn't get down. _I'm not that fat yet, y'know!_ She thought as he carried on. Her husband joined her then began to bring out the food. It was only store bought sandwiches and salads, but it was the thought that counted. Of course, Minato would not have time to make this food so close to leaving. Not that it mattered. It was the thought that mattered, not the food. She was happy just to be here with him.

"I hope that you like the food. Sorry, that it is store-bought. I would have preferred to use your cooking, but I couldn't find a way to get it without . . ."

She kissed the fool to shut him up. "Minato, it's fine. Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled again. He loved this woman more than words could ever express. Now, she was carrying their second child. Putting her life at risk to bring him something so wonderful. He couldn't express how grateful he was to her. He owed her more than he could ever repay. He just wished that he could tell her that in words.

He knew that the coming days would be hard on her. He would be gone for a week or two at least. Meanwhile she would be stuck at home, lonely and exposed. She needed her husband at home with her. Alas, he could not stay. He was needed at that summit. If their child had any chance of growing up then he had to go. So, for tonight he made it their time. There were no meetings, missions, or disturbances what-so-ever allowed. He would not tolerate that. This was their night to be together. It was his way of reaffirming his commitment to her. He would not abandon her or the baby. He would protect them. He would not leave them. He would return.

"No, Kushina, thank you."

He placed his hand on her stomach. He knew that it was too early to feel the baby, but it didn't matter. It was the gesture that mattered. He was devoted to her and his family. That _included_ the new baby. It may be incredibly bad timing, but it didn't matter. That child was _his_. He would not turn his back upon it. Nor would he abandon the woman carrying it. That was not the kind of man he was.

"Minato . . ."

He snapped his fingers dramatically. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He pulled out a wine bottle. After receiving a dirty look he professed, "It's non-alcoholic, I promise. Do you honestly think that I would intentionally harm our baby?"

Kushina laughed, "No. I don't believe you would."

He nodded, "Good. Then let's just pretend that it is a good bottle of wine, okay?"

She smiled, "Alright."

He got out the wines glasses and poured the drink. It didn't taste enough like wine for her tastes, but it would do. She got to be here with him, like this. That was all that mattered. For tomorrow he would head out for the summit. Leaving her behind for at least a week. It would be the longest that they have been apart since his revival. She did not look forward to that. Alas, there was nothing that they could do about it. He had his duty. He had to go. This war had to be won. To do that they would need allies. This summit would solidly that. It would also shape their basic strategy. Lord Hokage had to attend. She just wished that Minato wasn't that man. She wanted him by her side. Something that she could not get. So, she would steal her moment with him. For tomorrow she would have to give him up yet again.

 _This is nice._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep under the stars.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	47. Chapter 46 - Naruto's Return

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 46 - Naruto's Return_

The next morning Minato Namikaze left the village before his wife could wake up. He knew that it was cowardly, but he did not want to see her face as she said goodbye. He knew that she was not happy with the situation. She wanted him to stay close, but circumstances prohibited that. He had to go. She knew that. This summit was critical. It could not be skipped. Nor could she attend. She was a jinchuriki who was with child. She would be far too exposed if she went along. That could not be allowed. He had to protect her. She had to stay. He had no choice. That was something that both of them knew. Only, he did not want to see her being torn apart. So, he ran off a short time after he brought her home.

He had left orders for her not to leave the village. At least for the time being this was the safer. He knew how much she hated being locked up inside, but there was little choice. Her and the baby needed to be protected. The village was the best place for that. She had to stay. _Sorry, Kushina. It's just for a bit, okay?_

What Minato did not know was that shortly after he left the village his son returned. Had he left at the scheduled time he would have known. Alas, he left hours early and had no idea that his son had completed his training. If he had then he might have delayed his trip slightly. That way his fool of a son wouldn't bound after him. Of course, that would mean that Minato was clairvoyant. Which he never was. He did not know what the future would bring. He could not prevent Fugaku and Naruto from crossing paths. That was the worst case scenario. Fugaku would be forced to fight Naruto seriously to maintain his cover. Minato would have done anything to prevent this from happening. Again that would require foresight. Something that he did not have. So, Minato left home and did not know what was about to happen. He was completely in the dark.

* * *

Kushina, on the other hand, was able to see her son first thing in the morning. It made her rage about her husband disappearance vanish instantly. She was so glad to see her son that she forgot about how angry she was at his father. She had really missed him. It was good to see him again. It was also a relief to find out that he now had the cursemark under control. He looked a little weird with when he showed her his sage mode, but it was good to have him home. Besides they vanished after a few minutes. So, she didn't have to look at them for too long. Her son was back. She was overjoyed. It strangely also made her feel a little safer. He was still no match for his father, but Naruto could hold his own against most enemies. He would be very useful if someone attacked her. She knew that it was selfish to use Naruto this way, but she had little choice. Her powers were slowly leaving her. Soon she would not be able to fight against an enemy. She would need his help. She was so glad that today he decided to show up in their backyard. _Good timing._ She thought as she greeted him.

Naruto had no idea what was going on. He wanted to know where his dad went. She told him about the summit and that Minato was currently on his way there. Naruto seemed glad that Gaara managed to arrange the summit, but worried about why it had to happen. It hinted at the fact that things were worse than his father let on. Which made Naruto become agitated. However, his cursemark did not react. That was a huge relief. The training appeared to be successful. It was one less thing to worry about. Her son was okay.

She eventually told Naruto about Fugaku's escape. She didn't want to, but it was best that he heard it from her. If she had withheld that information from him it would only get worse. He would blow up at her for not telling him. Either way the fool will provably run after the man and try to capture him. Which was exactly what Minato did not want. He wanted Fugaku free to collect intel for the village. A fact that Naruto did not know. Very few in the village knew the truth and it had to stay that way. Naruto had to remain in the dark. Which meant that he was still gunning for the man. At least right now they had no idea where Fugaku was. That would change eventually, but for now that was still a mystery. Keeping him in their living room. Hanging with his old mother who felt amazingly vulnerable right now.

She eventually told told Naruto that he was going to be a big brother soon. In about eight months there was going to be a new Namikaze. He or she was going to need their big brother's protection. So chasing after Fugaku would definitely be a bad idea right now. Yeah, she knew that was low, but she had to try something. She did not want him out there. She wanted him here, with her.

"So, you better be ready, Naruto!"

Naruto was ecstatic. He had always wanted a brother or a sister. It sucked that it had never happened before. What his mother didn't tell him that it was not planned. In fact, Naruto wasn't ever supposed to have a younger sibling. It was just too dangerous. They always wanted more children but they hadn't dared to do it. Now they had one thrust upon them. Kushina wasn't complaining, but it was a really bad time. _Oh well . . ._

Kushina decided to tell her son about the dangers of being pregnant and a jinchuriki another day. She really didn't want to go into it right now. It was better that he stay enthusiastic. When Minato got back they could sit him down and explain it to him. For now, he would not be told. That way she would not be treated like she was made out of porcelain. She would get plenty of that once Minato returned. She loved him, but Minato worried about her far too much. He would definitely rope their son into it. They were two peas in a pod, after all. They worried far too much about the ones they loved. Once Naruto knew the truth he would never leave her alone. So, she left her son in the dark. He could do his father's dirty work later. She wanted some breathing room. All while keeping him close to her. She was aware that it didn't make sense, but that's what she wanted.

For now she would have a marginal amount of freedom. Assuming that she ignored the very large detail of ANBU following her wherever she went. That definitely sucked. Alas, there was nothing that she could do about it. Her husband would be mad if she gave them the slip. He was on edge enough lately as it is. It was best not to push his buttons. She had to accept those pests following her. At least her son was not one of them. That was enough for now. Her family were far worse than those fools. They would mother-hen her to death! She wanted to push that off for as long as possible.

It was annoying how quickly Naruto ran off though. She wanted him to hang with her a while. Alas, Naruto had other plans. He wanted to go find Sasuke so he could make up with him. Leaving her alone again, but also giving her some peace and quiet. Which turned out alright. Since she was ready for a nice nap. First though she had a ramen shop to hit. This baby craved ramen in the worst way. Just like her first one did. Then again she always loved ramen, so maybe that was really her instead of the little one. Not that she cared. She craved that ramen. She needed that ramen. It was time to eat!

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	48. Chapter 47 - I'll Bring him home

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 47 - I'll bring him home, Sasuke_

Naruto wanted to find his friend and make up to him. He felt bad that he had attacked his father. Sure, the man was going after his mother, but it still was wrong. He did not want to hurt him. He just wanted him to stop. Everything just got out of control afterwards. He hoped that didn't mean the end of their friendship. He would understand if it did. It would just kill him, that's all.

Naruto found Sasuke training on his own. He was practicing a technique that he had only seen Kakashi perform before. He believed that it was called the Chidori. He didn't know that Sasuke also knew it. Kakashi must have taught him that at some point. Now the boy was using it over and over again on some poor tree. His attacks were quite erratic and unfocused. It didn't seem like Sasuke was training. It looked more like he was letting off some steam. It made sense, but it still bothered him. Naruto wanted his friend to be happy.

"Naruto, I can see you." Sasuke said as he stopped spamming the technique.

He came out of bushes and scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to disturb you."

Sasuke shook his head, "You're not. Now, what can I do for you?"

Naruto didn't like his friend's formal language. He did not want anything weird to be between the two of them. Clearly, that was not the case. "Nothing. I'd _just_ wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"You mean 'what happened with my father?' "

"Yeah."

Sasuke didn't looked too pleased. Clearly this was not a topic that he wanted to talk about right now. Eventually he grunted then pointed towards the ground. "Alright, sit down. Let's talk." He said before sitting down himself.

Naruto sat down beside his friend then started. "I wanted to say sorry about your dad."

He sighed, "It's not your fault. This is my father's fault. _He_ attacked your mother. You were just defending her."

Naruto nodded. This was true, but it didn't make it better. "Yeah, but I didn't have to beat up so much. Sorry."

Sasuke sighed. "I know."

Naruto was surprised, "You know?"

He nodded. "Your father told me the truth about that cursemark not long after _it_ happened. I know that you didn't want to hurt him. It was that curse in control."

Naruto looked down. "Yeah."

They were silent for a long time before Sasuke suggested that he train. That always seemed to cheer Naruto up. Besides, he could use a target right now. He was so angry at his father that it hurt. Why would he do this? Didn't know what would happen to them? Did he ever care? These were the questions flying around Sasuke's head as they started to spar. It felt good having a real target. Naruto was a lot more fun to hit than that stinking tree. Even if he was as slippery as an eel. The boy had clearly picked up a lot his father's techniques. He even pulled out a new one: Sage Mode he called it. That ended the fight pretty quickly, but it was still fun. It was great to get his energy out. His friend really helped. Still, he wondered how he gotten so strong. He wasn't that strong when he left just over two months ago. Was this 'sage training' the reason? If so, how could he learn it? He just had no idea. He would have to ask his brother about it. For now, it was just good to see Naruto again.

When they were done they were both utterly exhausted. It had been a long time since they had spared like this. It was good to get their energy out. It made Sasuke feel so much better. He just wished that he could hit his father instead. He was the one who started all this! Naruto wasn't to blame. He never was. Only the fool didn't seem to see that. He seemed to blame himself. Which was provably why he promised to do something unbelievable. Naruto promised to go after his father. "I'll find him, Sasuke. I'll find him and bring him home."

Sasuke looked at his friend in shock. He did not expect Naruto to make such a promise. "What?"

Naruto's tone darkened, "I said that I will find him and bring him home."

He shook his head, "You can't! He's too strong for you!"

"I beat him once. I'll do it again." He smiled. "I'll bring him home, Sasuke. That way you two can have a nice long chat."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. His friend had just promised the impossible yet somehow he believed him. Naruto would keep his word. He would bring Fugaku home. Sasuke just didn't know if Naruto would survive. Alas, there was nothing that he could do to dissuade his friend. Naruto _would_ do that. It best just to support him. Besides, he really wanted to see his father again. Even if it was only just to yell at him. He wanted to see his father.

"Thanks."

Naruto nodded. "It's the least that I can do."

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	49. Chapter 48 - It's Classified

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 48 - It's Classified_

Naruto left Sasuke soon after to go visit Old Man Third. He knew that his father was out of the village. So, he couldn't speak to him. He wanted to find out about what happened to Sasuke's dad. Naruto had picked up the bad habit of entering the office from the window. He thought that it was cooler. Even if his father always discovered him before he could make a cool entrance. This time would be different. His father was away on official business. He had a shot at making a cool entrance! However, before make himself known he overheard:

"We have reports of him being within the vicinity of the summit. It's nothing concrete, but they do appear to somewhat accurate." Naruto didn't recognize the voice, but he didn't care. It sounded like she might be talking about Sasuke's dad.

Lord Third took a puff of his pipe. "I see. Do you believe that he will attack the summit?"

"Most provably. It would the most logical target."

The Old Hokage grunted. "Indeed. It would."

The voice hesitated for a second then asked, "Should I send a squad to apprehend him?"

Hiruzen laughed. "No need. Young Naruto here will do it for you."

Naruto nearly fell to the ground. He had no idea that the Old Man knew that he was listening. It reminded him that his dad was not only one who could find him. He smiled. There was no use in denying it. He might as well own up to it and add in a little gusto. He opened the window then flew through it.

"You bet old man!" He cheered. "I'll find Sasuke's Old Man and bring him back for you."

The Old Man's eyes sparkled. He loved Naruto's enthusiasm. He was certain that his successor would not approve, but Minato was not here right now. He was in command. Besides, this boy would go anyway. He was so easy to read. Just like his mother. _Nothing you can do about fools._ Naruto would go no matter what he said. It was better to dictate how the boy went about it then to leave him to his own devices. This way he could delay him and hopefully prevent him from finding Fugaku. He ordered him to form a squad then report back to him. It would be Naruto's first chance to pick a team. It would take a while to do. Hopefully by then Fugaku would be gone. If not, Minato was really going to kill him.

"I can send Kakashi with you. However, as far as the others, you will have to get volunteers. Are you up to that, Naruto?"

"Yes!" He cheered before disappearing. Leaving him alone to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

Naruto knew exactly who he wanted on this mission. So, he ran off to round up Sakura and Sasuke pretty. Before he knew it, they were ready to go and at the village gates. All they needed was their teacher. Who was not interested in showing up on time as usual. If this was a normal mission then Naruto would have tolerated it. However, this was a special mission to get Sasuke's dad back. Time was of the essence. Kakashi needed to be here soon or they were going to leave without him! _Where are you?_ Naruto was about to organize a coup when Kakashi finally arrived. He said nothing about his tardiness. Which was unusual but Naruto ignored it. They had things to do!

"Let's go!" He yelled as he yelled as he ran off. Dragging the others along for the ride.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Kakashi was tardy because of an important meeting with Lord Third. Kakashi was not told of Fugaku's true mission, but he was told to watch Naruto like a hawk. He was a likely target right now with summit going on. The boy may not understand politics, but Hiruzen did. The boy's relation to the Fourth Hokage made him a prime target for anyone who wished to disrupt the meeting. It would be a great way to get to Minato. The boy had to protected at all costs. Even if that meant that they failed to catch Fugaku. The boy had to come home safely. That was paramount. The rest was not important. Naruto had to return home safely. _Naruto, you do not understand how important you are._ Kakashi though as he headed off after them.

Two days later the group finally reached the summit. It was now just minutes before the proceedings were to start. They were close enough for Lord Hokage to easily detect them. He may not notice the other two in this crowd, but Naruto would stick out. The boy still carried one of his seals on his neck. That should get his father's attention any day. Nothing could stop that. Not even the heat of battle. So, why he didn't appear was beyond Kakashi. Minato Namikaze should have shown up. He should have tried to stop them. Yet he didn't. He stayed away. Which was a relief since Kakashi did not want to deal with his Sensei's wrath right now. Sure, most of it would be directed at his foolish son, but Kakashi would get caught in the crossfire. That would not be pleasant. He hoped to delay that inevitable outcome a bit longer.

Fortunately, they did not have to go near the negotiation table. That would have earned them all a fine lecture. Along being treated to Minato Namikaze's mean side. Something that no one wanted to see. Not even his son. Luckily, they kept their distance from the summit. Opting to remain on the perimeter of the area. Never once getting too close. The boy seemed to have some sense about him it seemed. Naruto was not invited. He was not allowed to enter the area. His father would kill him for that. Minato still might kill them, but it was a toss up right now. So, as the boy's father did not show up they could continue to search for Fugaku. Maybe they could find Fugaku and get away before Minato ever noticed. It was doubtful that it would happen but a man could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, on to the next!**_


	50. Chapter 49 - Crashing the Summit

This is part of a multi-chapter post that starts on Chapter 39. Please start there if you want to read everything that I posted today. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 49 - Crashing the Summit_

Minato Namikaze preparing for the summit when he noticed something very wrong. His son was nearby for some reason. That was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be very far away. Training on Mount Myoboku. Even if that training is now complete he shouldn't be here. Yet, Minato could clearly sense his son's presence nearby. There was no mistaking it. Naruto was hidden somewhere nearby: Dangerously close to the summit at the worst possible time. Something that did not make his father happy. He had no idea _why_ Naruto was here, but he sure intended to find out.

There was a huge problem though: He had to appear within a minute or two. The other Kages would expect him to appear in person. No clone or proxy would do. It would be considered a grave insult if he failed to make an appearance. That left chasing after him in person out of the question. He could send a shadow clone to investigate. However, it was very bad time to waste his chakra needlessly. The Akatsuki were likely to strike. When that happens he would need very drop of chakra to survive. Along with potentially creating a scene that he definitely didn't need. If anyone got wind of Lord Hokage sneaking around using Shadow Clones then things would get hairy. Putting the summit at risk. That was something that he could not afford. He could not hunt down his son in person. He would have to his men to investigate. They could round up the boy and secure him while Minato was busy. Then he could discipline the boy later.

And Naruto would be disciplined. He would make sure of that. _Why are you here? And why is Kakashi with you? Naruto, wait until I get my hands on the two of you!_ He was livid. This son had potentially endangered himself and these proceedings just by being here. It went against his express wishes at the moment. Sure, he hadn't exactly told his son not to enter the area, but it should have been obvious. Clearly it was not. Minato planned to drill it into the boy once they were alone. Naruto would not do this again! Or so help him, he would kill his own son!

It was unheard for him to be so angry when it came to his son. Minato was quite a tolerant father. He allowed Naruto to get away with things that most fathers would _never_ permit. It just didn't bother him the way it bothered others. He was used to it. His wife much was worse than his son. If he could tolerate her then he could deal with his son. In fact, there were few things Naruto could do that would make him mad. Only when the boy endangered his own life did Minato truly lose it. He was fiercely protective over the boy. He would do anything to protect him. Being here put him at an increased risk. Minato knew that. Why Naruto didn't get it was beyond him. This summit wasn't for fun. It may not even work. They could end up fighting each other. Either that or worse they could be attacked by the Akatsuki. Either might end in their deaths. Yet, his son failed to see that. It was beyond ridiculous! Naruto was in the danger for no reason. That was unacceptable. _Naruto!_

He tried to ignore his son as best he could. Now was not the time to worry about that fool. His men would take care of it. Naruto would be safe soon. He had more important matters to deal with. Like the darned summit! He couldn't afford to be distracted right now. Naruto could be dealt with later. It was time to negotiate cooperation and alliance. Their future depended on it. They could not fight this war alone. They needed the help of the other nations. These negotiations _had_ to be successful. Or else the Leaf would be destroyed. Naruto could not distract him now. It was time to sit down and deal with the people that he barely trusted. These people could easily turn on him. That would spell the end of his people. That _could_ never happen! He had to find common ground with these kages or else. There was no other choice. He had to ignore his son.

* * *

It didn't like too long for Naruto's group to find Fugaku and the Akatsuki. They were ready to attack the summit. It was only thanks to the group's intervention that it didn't quite happen. Instead, the squad slowed down their progress until a group of ANBU that Lord Hokage had sent to caught up to them. Which helped a lot in this battle. For the three were not well equipped to handle Orochimaru, Fugaku, the Masked Man, and two other Akatsuki on their own. This was too much for them. The newcomers helped even the odds a bit. Although it would have been better for Minato or one of the other kages had shown up. Not that the group wasn't grateful. It's just they would have been more useful.

Naruto couldn't decide which man he hated more or even even which one to focus on. He had promised to bring back Fugaku, but there was _both_ Orochimaru and the Masked Man here. He hadn't forgotten either one of them. Nor had he forgiven them! They had both caused his family great pain. They were a threat so long as they lived. He should try to take them out, right here - right now. Protecting his family from any further threats. It was his responsibility to try. However, if he did that then would break his word to Sasuke. He would let Fugaku escape. He could not do that. That was worse than letting them go. Besides, the truth was that he was no match for either. He had grown stronger, but that was not enough. He could not stop them. Even his own father had trouble doing that. What chance did he have? In the end, he decided to focus on Fugaku and keeping his promise.

His sensei went after the Masked Man while the others split up between the remaining Akatsuki. They fought hard but the battle did not last long. Soon almost everyone was out for the count. Naruto was one of the few remaining on his feet. Sadly, even that did not last for long. For Fugaku used his genjutsu on the boy. Rendering him unconscious. The battle was over before it really began. If it wasn't for Minato intervening at the last second then they would all be dead. He brought the kages to Naruto's position and they attacked at full force. The only hope that the Akatsuki had was surprise. That was gone now. There was no point in continuing this battle. So, they gave up and ran. Leaving the kage to tend to wounded.

The Akatsuki would be back. Next time they would not run. If there was any doubt to the necessity of these talks then it was gone now. They had to band together or face destruction. For the Akatsuki had just declared war on them! They had to respond in kind.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this multi-chapter post. I'll see you all next time! Ciao!**_


	51. Chapter 50 - For the Future

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 50 - For the Future_

The other kages were impatiently awaiting Minato's return after the incident with the Akatsuki. It had been almost twenty minutes since the rogue ninjas had been driven off. They wanted to get back to discussing this war. They understood that Minato needed to tend to his men, but it was getting ridiculous. They didn't have time for this! They needed to talk about what had just happened! When Minato reappeared he seemed distracted. Which only annoyed them further. In fact, the only one who didn't look annoyed was Gaara. If anything he looked worried. Then again Naruto was his friend. Their inability to wake him worried the kage greatly. It should have been easy to stop the genjutsu. Yet, the boy did not wake. They would have to wait for Naruto to wake on his own. Something that only bothered two of the five kage assembled. The rest could care less what happened to that genin. They had more important things to do. The boy could die for all that mattered. This was so much bigger than this. Couldn't he see that?

Minato said nothing as they vented at him. He wanted to yell back. To demand that they shut up. But he didn't. That would not help matters. He was here for a purpose. He could not lose sight of it. Sure, Naruto's condition was worrisome and their lack of concern was infuriating, but he would let it pass. He had to. His village needed this. He had to bear the whips and scorns of these fools. He suffer any humiliation for them. So long as something positive came from this then it was all worth it. If the Leaf was to have a future then he had to take it. That did not mean that he didn't want to kill them. He did. How dare they suggest that he abandon him! He was his son. He could never do that! Why would they suggest otherwise? _Oh, that's right. They don't know that he's my son. I'm to blame for that. I kept him away from them for a reason. Guess now it is backfiring on me._

Eventually they calmed down enough to sit back down. Gaara was able to refocus them back to the task at hand. He did it in stride. As if it all came naturally to him. Which Minato knew was not true. The boy struggled with understanding people. It was good to see how far he had grown. He had truly become a leader that the Sand needed. He would be a fine ally in this. In fact, Minato believed that he should command the forces. Gaara could control the kage. That was worthy of a supreme commander. Now, if only he could convince everyone of this. Then they would have a fighting chance.

As they argued Minato checked in on his clone watching over Naruto. He confirmed that Naruto had no shown no signs of waking. It troubled Minato greatly, but there was nothing that he could do about it. The medical ninja told them that they had to wait. The genjutsu would break on it's own. There was nothing that they could do to help. It was frustrating to be so helpless, but there was nothing that he could about it. He had to wait. That didn't mean that he wouldn't check in on him. He was his father, after all. It was his responsibility to worry about him.

After checking in on Naruto he refocused on the meeting. The kage were still busy squabbling with each other. They couldn't seem to agree on anything! Which only increased his frustration. How was he going to get through to them? Hell, he didn't even like most of them! Being in their presence irritated him just as he irritated them. He didn't trust them worth a damn and they were not making things better. Alas, he needed them. Just as they needed him. They had to find a way to make it work. In a effort to focus their attention on what mattered, Minato said:

"Enough!" He screamed as the room fell silent. "Our enemy is ready to wipe us off the map and we're still squabbling!" He shook his head. "That's exactly what they want! They want us to fight among ourselves. Why are you doing this? What's the point?! How does it help our villages?"

That got them talking to each other somewhat civilly. It wasn't much, but he would take it. He never thought that this would easy. Trusting a former enemy would never be that way. He knew that he had to be more patient, but they were running out of time. Their enemy was ready to strike. And what we're they doing? Fighting amongst themselves! It was stupidity itself! _Patience, Minato, patience. You must be patient._ He reminded himself over and over again. This was not going to be easy. At least they were now listening to each other. That was far more than they had a little while ago. _We can do this. We just need to trust each other!_

While they were discussing the recent activities of the Akatsuki and their battle strategy Naruto finally woke up. His clone updated Minato the moment his eyes opened up. He wasn't talking as of yet, but he was getting better. That was a huge relief. He had been worried sick about the boy. He didn't know _what_ Fugaku did to him, but it was devastating. If he didn't know any better than he would have believed that Fugaku wanted to destroy Naruto's mind. That was the only thing keeping him from tracking the man down. He trusted his friend to keep his word. Fugaku would never cause serious harm to his son. The only reason that it was so devastating was because they were not alone. He had to make it look convincing. Still, it was a bit too real for Minato's tastes. Not that he could anything about it right now. It was over. Naruto was safe. That was what mattered. The rest he could deal with later.

Minato planned to personally check in on his son later. Right now, his job was to help Gaara coordinate these negotiations. They had to make an agreement, plan a war, then leave this area as soon as possible. It was no longer safe (if it ever was). They had to get this show on the road. They could waste anymore time arguing amongst each other. Their villages' survival depended on it. They needed to act fast. They had to act as one. The tricky part was getting there. Once the agreement was made then the rest would fall into place. They just had to agree on something . . .

Sadly, that was easier said than done.

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	52. Chapter 51 - A message from Fugaku

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 51 - A message from Fugaku_

Waking up was not easy for Naruto. First, he had to fight for consciousness. Then he had to fight to speak. Which was difficult when one can't think straight. Nothing made sense. He was completely disoriented. He had no idea where he was. What he was doing here. Or even who he was. As his senses slowly came back he could sense the people around him. However, he couldn't make out who they were. It was like they were all strangers all of the sudden! He didn't know what was going on! Naruto struggled to get out of bed but one of them restrained him. The man looked so familiar yet he couldn't figure out who he was. It was terrifying to say the least. He had to get away!

"Naruto, calm down!" A man ordered. "It's alright. You're safe. Just stay still!"

 _Naruto? Is that my name?_ He wondered as he stared at the blond man. Slowly, the pieces started to fit together. Yes, his name was Naruto and the man before him was his father. _No, that's not quite right. It's a shadow clone that my father created. It must be._ Things were getting easier to understand now. The fog was lifting. He was slowly becoming more lucent. He was starting to be able pull himself away from the horror that he had just experienced. This world wasn't as vivid as the world he had left, but it was real. He was back in the real world.

Slowly, he began to truly take in his surroundings. He noticed that the rest of his team were here along with his father's shadow clone and several ANBU. He did not know how long he was out, but he had clearly been moved. This was provably a temporary shelter erected for the summit. Most likely created for his dad. The bed that was sleeping in was quite nice. It was provably made for him. Definitely fit for a Hokage. Something that he provably shouldn't be resting in. Not that his father would care. More than likely, he was the one who put him on the bed in the first place! He didn't understand how weird it was for a genin to be sleeping in the Hokage's bed! Then again in his father's eyes he was still just a boy. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He was a man now. He should be treated that way. He should be treated like the others. Not coddled by his father. Why his father didn't see that was beyond him. _Oh well . . ._

"Good. That's better. Now, try to sit up. Take it nice and slow." The clone commanded.

He struggled to sit up. His father's clone attempted to help him but in the end was not needed. Naruto managed to sit up on his own. Once he was upright Naruto noticed something. His father was furious. He didn't know why. They were on a sanctioned mission from Lord Third. True, it was of his volition, but he was still permitted to enter the area. Naruto failed to see why this was such a problem.

"Are you feeling better now?" His father asked before launching into a rant. "What the hell were you thinking? You weren't supposed to be here! You could have disrupted everything and gotten yourself killed! Then where would we be?"

"I . . ." Was all that Naruto could get in before his father continued.

"All to go after Fugaku Uchiha? Naruto! Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You're a genin for god's sake! You're no match for him! You could have died!"

Naruto looked down. "Sorry."

Kakashi wanted to point out that Naruto was a genin in name only. His skill and power level was somewhere in between a jonin and chunin. He was strong. In fact, if he had been in the village during the last chunin exam then he would have passed. He was ready. It's just that Lord Hokage didn't see that. He was still babying the boy. Not that he would tell him that. That would only redirect his sensei's rage to him. He was not stupid enough to do that. An angry Minato Namikaze was not an opponent that you wanted to face. Even if he would only be facing a clone. It took a lot to anger him, but when you did - watch out! He was far more terrifying than his wife. Naruto was lucky that the man couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Minato sighed. "Alright. Just don't do it again."

The tension in the room lightened slightly. Minato was still angry, but he wasn't radiating killing intent anymore. That was an improvement. They could relax a bit. Lord Hokage would hopefully calm down soon. Assuming that Naruto didn't say anything stupid . . .

"Dad, may I speak to you, alone? It's important."

The room stared at him in disbelief. The boy had nerves of steel. No one else would volunteer to speak to him alone when he was like this. Why would he? Then again that was Naruto. Always doing the unexpected. That would never change. There was nothing that anyone could do about that.

"Alright, son." Minato said before addressing the others. "Please, wait outside." Once the group was gone he asked. "What's wrong?"

Naruto paused for a moment as he fumbled for the right words. "There's something that I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Genjutsu is supposed to be a form of torture, right?"

Minato had no idea what his son was talking about. "Generally, yes."

"That's what I thought." Naruto frowned.

Minato shook his head. "Naruto what are you going on about?"

"When I was trapped inside that genjutsu it was weird. Like he wasn't trying to hurt me or anything. Just keep me there. I know that sounds normal, but it wasn't."

"Go on."

"He just stood there and stuff. Kept saying the same thing over and over. It was like a broken record."

His father's clone was so very still. Clearly, Fugaku had used Naruto to rely a message to him. It was creative, if not destructive. The other Akatsuki would never have noticed the transmission. They would just think that he was just using genjutsu on the boy. For Fugaku to risk so much one could only believe that it was critical to get through. Still, he would have rather that he didn't use Naruto like that. Alas, it could not be helped. He needed that information!

"What did he say, Naruto?"

Naruto struggled to remember. "He said . . . he said . . . he said . . . Oh! I can't remember!"

He sat down beside him and placed his hand on his arm. "It's alright. Take your time. Focus. What did he say?"

Naruto thought about Fugaku standing there in a world of red and black; mumbling over and over again. Never stopping even to take a breath. It was so weird. So mechanical that it stook out in his mind. He was so unlike the man he knew. It captivated for hours. _But what did he say?_ He tried to think, but it failed. His mind still wasn't thinking straight. _What did he say?!_

"To . . . To . . ."

 _That's it! He said 'to!"_ No, that's not quite right. It was more than that.

"To . . .? Naruto, what do you mean?"

Naruto messed up his hair. "Arg! I don't know!"

His father sighed. This was going to take a while. "It's fine. Take your time."

They sat and sat there for what seemed like ages. All while Naruto tried to think about what Fugaku said. It was just like trying to remember a bad dream. It was nearly impossible and as the time passed it seemed even worse! Slowly, though, that began to change. " _. . . to . . to . . . Uch . . . U . . chi . . . ha."_ Uchiha! It was a name! Not a word. A name!

"He was saying a name over and over!" He announced.

"Who's name? Who's name Naruto?" He asked.

"Obito Uchiha." He looked at his father. "He kept saying Obito Uchiha."

"Obito?!" Minato cried out. "Are you sure that's what he said? He said Obito Uchiha? Are you certain?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. That's what he said. Over and over and over again: Obito Uchiha, Obito Uchiha."

He could see the hurt on his father's face. Naruto didn't want to bring up Obito, but he had little choice. It was important even if he didn't know why. His father needed to know. Even if that hurt him. He had to know. _Dad . . ._

"I see." His father's clone closed his eyes. The pain was almost too much for him to bear. "Thank you, Naruto. If you remember anything else, please tell me."

"I will."

The clone ruffled his hair. "Thank you." He gave his son as brave smile. "For now though, I would like you not to mention it to anyone. That includes _Kakashi_ and your _mother_. It would just put them through more pain. Understood?" Naruto nodded. "Good." He stood up. "Then, I'm afraid I have to go. I need to tell the real me what happened. I'll be by later on to check on you. Until then, rest."

Naruto wanted his father to stay, but said nothing. He was disappointed but he knew better than to try to stop his father. This was important. The original needed to know immediately. Besides, his father wanted to alone right now. Which wasn't truly possible right now, but he would still try. He didn't want his son to see him like this. He had to go. There was nothing that Naruto could do to stop the clone from dispelling. For now, Naruto knew that he had to leave things as is. His father was not willing to talk about Obito Uchiha right now. Then again he never really did. The only reason that he knows who that was is because of his mother. She told him about Obito. Not his father. Why he was so hesitant to talk to him about the boy was beyond him.

Minato's clone smiled. "Don't worry, It's provably some just nonsense spouted by our enemy. You shouldn't worry about it too much." He sighed. "Now, rest up. As soon as you are able you are to head home. Your mother needs you and I need you to watch over her for me."

"Alright."

"Good. We'll talk about this more later. I have to go now. But I will try and check in on you before you leave." His father's clone smiled. "See ya." Naruto nodded then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

For the first time in his life, Naruto didn't believe his father. He easily tell that his father was _not_ fine. He was so clearly upset. Yet, he wouldn't tell him why. It was more than just bringing up a lost student. He treated that man's ranting like a message. Why Naruto did not know. He wondered why Fugaku choose to say that over and over again in his nightmare. Or why his father took it so seriously. Honestly, he doubted that he would ever know. His father rarely gave up his secrets. Then again that was his job. Still, it was annoying sometimes. He wanted to know the truth. Not that he would ever get it.

 _Oh well . . ._ He thought as he started to feel drowsy again.

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	53. Chapter 52 - Obito Uchiha

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 52 - Obito Uchiha_

Preparing for war made Minato sick to his stomach. He knew that it was necessary but that didn't help. Deciding who goes to the front lines and who doesn't was never easy. People were going to die because of him. There was no way to avoid that. All he could do was make the best choice he could then hope for the best. It was all that one could ever do. He was used to it, but that didn't mean that he liked it. It was the worst part of the job. Sending people to die. Nothing was worse than that. Well, save maybe killing people personally. He really hated that. It really sucked that he was so good at it. Most shinobi didn't have a chance against him. He was a one-man army, so-to-speak. He had rare talent for war that was unparalleled. A fact that usually caused him some distress. Now, he needed it more than ever. He actually hoped that he would have a chance to fight. That way he could minimize casualties and save lives. It wasn't pretty, but it was useful. He wanted to keep as many of his people alive as possible. It was his duty as Hokage.

This was a war like no others. It would be fought on a scale never seen before. With that in mind, he decided that most genin were to remain behind and protect the village. This was far better than throwing them out on the battlefield. There simply was no way that they could handle a war on this scale. They would not be able to cope. He would use them if he had to, but that would only be as a last resort. Which provably would mean that they were about to lose this war anyway. Children did not belong on the battlefield. As Hokage, he would do everything in his power to protect them. He had to keep them away from the front lines for as long as possible.

Of course, he couldn't leave the genin alone to defend the village. If the enemy should happen to attack then they would not be enough. So, he left key jonin and chunin behind to stand guard and protect them. It wasn't nearly enough, but it would have to do. This war demanded that he be aggressive. He could not hold back if he wanted a quick end. They could not afford to allow it to drag on for very long. Their enemy would be able to wipe them from the planet if that happened. He could not allow that to happen. They had to act quickly and decisively. That was their only chance.

Minato also needed to address his family's wellbeing. His wife could not fight. Not as long as she was pregnant. She had to remain on the sidelines. Also, Naruto was still technically a genin. Even though he was about as at least as strong as a chunin. His order to keep the genin on the sidelines technically applied to him too. Naruto would be forced to guard the the village unless he overrid those orders. Minato wasn't sure that he wanted to do that. For he wanted neither of them on the battlefield. As a Hokage and a family man he did not want that. He could not risk them. They had to stay safe. Even if that might be seen as a selfish act.

Not that his allies would fight him on this. They don't care about Naruto and Kushina was a jinchuriki. They were fighting this war to protect them. They would insist that she not be on the front lines. For the goal of their enemy was to steal the Tailed Beasts and unleash it on the world. If they got a hold of the remaining beasts then it would all be over. They had to be protected at all costs. None of them could enter the battle until there was little other choice. In his wife's case, she couldn't enter the battle _ever_. Her condition left her too vulnerable and exposed. The Ninetails could be easily ripped from her. He would lose all of them. That couldn't happen no matter what!

So, he had agreed to suggestion left by the Raikage. _Send all remaining jinchuriki to secret base on top of a giant turtle._ It was some ancient training place discovered by the Ei's ancestors. It was mobile, isolated, and damm hard to find. The turtle naturally gave off an energy that warped space itself. It would be difficult to teleport there. Even if there was a marker there. They would be safe there. At least that is what the Raikage claimed. Minato had never tried going there so he didn't know for sure. It was worth a shot. Maybe the Masked Man really _couldn't_ get in. Normally, he would never consider sending his wife a place like that. If something went wrong then he couldn't get to her. She would be on her own. It was chilling, but he had little other choice. It was the best way to protect her. So, he went along with it. Surely, a giant, space-warping turtle that Hidden Cloud controlled was better than anything that he could come up with. He just had nothing that would stop the Masked Man from attacking. That had been made abundantly clear years ago.

He did make one change though: He decided to send Naruto off with her as her guard. He had grown up considerably and was qualified for the job. Plus, he would be there to help his mother when she needed it. Pregnancy wreaked havoc on a woman's body. It was even worse for her. She would need help dealing with it. Normally, he would be the one to help, but that would impossible. He could assign one of her ANBU guards to help, but she would only shoo them away. Kushina may accept Naruto's help though. It was worth a shot. If nothing else it would not make her feel so alone. Along with being the perfect excuse to keep Naruto off the front lines. Minato couldn't honestly think of a safer place for the two of them. And it only took a small amount of badgering to get Raikage to allow him to add Naruto to the list of Kushina's guards. It was completely worth it.

The preparations were going well. In a few short weeks they would be ready for war. Things were already in motion. They would be ready for the Akatsuki's attack. Or so it seemed. However, there was one thing that continued to bother him: Fugaku's message. It was simple, but not totally clear: _Obito Uchiha._ He got why it was so simple. It was the only way to ensure that it got through. A mind in a dream-state was unreliable. So the message would have to be short and simple to get through. This genjutsu that he used put the target into one long tormented dream. One could not rely on that person's mind. It had to be short and simple. Perhaps this one was too short though. Minato did not know what Fugaku meant. Did he mean that Obito Uchiha was alive? Was he was a member of the Akatsuki somehow? Or that he was being held captive? Or was it something else? He honestly did not know.

He had quietly sent a shadow clone to look into it. One clone went to the area where Obito died while the other went off to read any and all available information on the boy and his family. Minato didn't know that much about his background. Since the Uchiha were secretive by nature. He knew that Obito's parents died when he was a baby. However, he did not know much about their abilities or even how they died. It was worth looking into it. It might shed some light on this issue. He also made a point to talk to Mikoto about it. To see if she had any ideas. It was worth a shot. She might even had a idea of what her husband meant.

Minato also thought about having Inoichi work with Naruto to see if there were missing details. It would be very useful. There could be more information in there. However, if he did that then he could possibly reveal classified information. He did not want to do that if he could help it. It was best that Naruto not know that Fugaku was not really a traitor. He would rather not tell Naruto if he didn't have to. He loved him, but the boy did have a big mouth. In fact, he was just as loud as his mother sometimes. He could not afford for that information to get into enemy hands. For now, he couldn't probe Naruto's mind.

In the meantime, he pondered about what Fugaku meant. The most likely meaning is that Obito Uchiha was involved with Akatsuki somehow. He _might_ even be the Masked Man himself. It was possible. After all, the man was an Uchiha and he was missing his right eye. That matched Obito's description at the time of his death. Also, they never recovered Obito's body. It was possible that he survived that day. Although, Minato had no idea how. Those boulders crushed everything. There was no way that he could escape alive. If he had thought that it was possible then Minato would have searched for him. He would have tried anything to save his student. He would have _never_ abandoned his student. _It's just not possible._

Yet, that was what it seemed to be the most likely possibility. Not only was Obito Uchiha alive, but he had turned against him. Something that was almost too painful to bear. He loved his students dearly and would do anything for them. Just as he would for his family. The idea that one of them would turn against him was unimaginable. _Why would he do this?_ He asked himself over and over again. It was just too awful to comprehend. Then again up until recently he did not even consider that Obito was alive. So, maybe it was possible. No matter how horrible that reality was. Maybe Obito Uchiha was the Masked Man. That made him more sick than anything else.

Minato needed to talk to someone about this. However, he couldn't. He did not know for sure that this was correct. Fugaku could have meant something else. He would not tell either Kakashi or his wife until he knew for certain. He would bear this pain alone. He just hoped that it wasn't true. That Obito Uchiha _hadn't_ turned against him or that he might be leading the Akatsuki. That would tear him apart.

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	54. Chapter 53 - Twins?

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 53 - Twins?_

Naruto didn't see his father again until a day or two after they had returned home. It was nice to see him again. Although he did not look forward to punishment. His father was not happy with his arrival at the summit. That had put them all at risk. It was a miracle that nothing too bad had happened. His father might still be mad about it. He may still punish them even though Lord Third allowed them to go. Naruto did not look forward to that. He just wanted the punishment to get over with already. That never actually happened. For not only did his father _not_ punish him he didn't even mention it. That worried Naruto more than anything else. For his father was distracted and distant. Like he was thinking about something extremely unpleasant. Naruto worried that it was because of the genjutsu he was put under. He worried that it had dredged up some really bad memories. Things that his father rather not think of. He couldn't tell for sure since his father wouldn't talk to him about it.

What his father did tell him was that the negotiations were successful. The other kage had agreed to band together to fight the Akatsuki. That was good news, but it also meant that they were going to war. He would make an official announcement shortly, but the plans were already under way. The Leaf would participate in the Fourth Great Ninja War alongside their former enemies. It was a temporary truce until they could destroy the Akatsuki. Then things would go back to the way they were. Naruto wasn't too happy about that. He did not like the idea of war breaking out at anytime for petty squabbles. His father always said that war was horrible. That it should be avoided if at all possible. This couldn't be what he wanted. He would only advocate for it if he felt that there was no choice. Their very survival had to be at risk. Or he wouldn't be doing this. That alone worried Naruto. He wondered about what he didn't know. Even though he wondered about what was going on Naruto tried not to pester his father too much. His father was swamped with getting things ready in time. He didn't have time to answer his son's questions. So he left him alone.

The next few days were frustrating. Since all missions outside the village were cancelled and he had nothing to do. Just sit, wait and worry. Things that he really hated to do. Luckily, he was able to spend a lot of time with his mother and his friends. It was fun fussing over his mother. She was pregnant, after all. It was exciting to think about his new sibling. He wanted to help as best he could. He had even declared himself her guardian. Which earned him a wack on the head. It was worth it though. It got his mother smiling. Which was something that she didn't do very often anymore. He hoped that she realized that having a kid wasn't that bad. In fact, it was pretty awesome! He didn't understand why she was so worried. _Dad's got you covered, mom. He won't let anything happen to you. You should believe it!_

In fact, his mother was almost in just as bad of a mood as his father. He thought that it was because of the upcoming war and her inability to help. He was wrong. It was so much more than that. As he found out not long after his father returned from the summit. His father pulled him aside and told him the truth about his mother's condition. He honestly did not know how risky it was for her to be pregnant. He also didn't know how much she had gone through to give birth to him. Or that how likely it was that the Akatsuki would take advantage. They could end up stealing the Ninetails from her. Ending both her life and that of his sibling. They could then use the Ninetails to destroy the world. That worried almost as much as the war.

"I'm telling you this for a reason, Naruto. She cannot fight in her condition and I cannot stay with her. I _must_ be on the front lines. As Hokage, I _will_ be needed. I can't even spare a shadow clone. I will need every ounce of chakra that I have. As much as I hate it I can't be there for your mother. I _have_ to fight. But I can't leave her alone either. She needs someone to take care of her. Someone that I can trust. Someone who loves her as much as I do. Who will protect her no matter what. That person is you, Naruto."

Naruto was shocked to hear his father say this. He did not believe that he was strong enough to do this. Besides, he wanted to help his friends. "Me? Protect mom? I can't . . ."

His father cut him off. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think that you could do this. I believe in you. You can do this."

"You really believe I can?"

Minato smiled. "Of course I do. You're stronger than you know." Naruto gave him a worried look. He was not convinced. So his father continued. "I know that I am asking for a lot, but there is no one better suited to the job. You _are_ strong Naruto. You have to believe in yourself."

"So, you mean that I am ready to be Hokage?" Naruto joked.

His father chuckled. "How about no."

"That's cold Dad!" Naruto feigned hurt in his voice. "To think you would say that to your only son!"

"Uh huh." Minato didn't buy it for one second. "I'll tell your new brother you said that."

"Wait! You know that it's a boy?"

"No, it's too soon for that. I just have a feeling that I am getting at least one boy."

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "So that was real . . ."

Minato leaned back. "That your mother is carrying twins? Yeah. Perks of being a sage. You can sense the most amazing things." He smiled. "Aren't you glad that you learned it?"

Naruto agreed. "Yeah, sage stuff is pretty awesome."

"Speaking of sage mode: I want you to keep working with it while you are helping. Try finding a way to use sage mode in battle. I never really did. It took too long for my tastes. You may discover a way to do it." He corrected himself. "No, I'm certain that you can. It might take awhile, but you can do it. You'll find your own way. Then, maybe one day you'll be Hokage."

"You think so?"

"Well, it certainly won't hurt!" Naruto nodded. " Good. Then you will leave two weeks from now. It will take me that long to get everything ready. I will give more details later on as to where you are going. For now, stay with mom as much as you can. Just don't forget to train, okay?"

"Got it!" His son called out before running out of the room.

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	55. Chapter 54 - Being Pregnant is the worst

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 54 - Being Pregnant is the worst_

Kushina did not enjoy being pregnant. She doubted that any girl really did. There was the morning sickness; the feeling of constantly needing to go to the bathroom; along with feeling bloated, not to mention being so darned sleepy all the time! It was almost as if she could feel the baby sucking every ounce of strength from her! It was horrible! To make matters worse she was now a burden. Kushina could no longer fight. Her seal was slowly weakening. If she fought, there was a good chance that the seal would fail or that the baby would be harmed. That was something that could not be allowed. The Ninetails had to stay put and her baby had to stay off the front lines. She would not fight Minato on this one. He was right. She could not fight.

Minato was insufferable! He constantly fussed over her. Going out of his way to reduce help her. It was sweet, but the man had enough to deal without worrying about her. Both mother and baby were fine. There were was nothing to worry about. At least for the moment that is. Maybe when it came time to give birth, but that was still months away! He had a war to prepare for. He did not need to worry about her getting enough food. That's what sons were for!

And speaking of Naruto, he had done a fair amount of fussing as well. It started not long after Minato sent him home. He started to make her food all the time (which was terrible), do nearly all the chores, and generally stuck to her like glue. If he had to go out, he left a clone to take care of her. That clone would then make a nuisance of himself until she could take it no more. She would suggest, _politely of course_ , that he dispel or she would do it for him. The poor clone would panic immediately then disappear. She felt bad about it, but he had to go away! He wasn't her husband for god's sakes! They didn't need so much togetherness. It wasn't natural. He was supposed to be hanging with his friends, training, and annoying the town. Not worrying about her!

She blamed Minato for this. He didn't have to sick their son upon her. He could have _not_ told him the truth. It doesn't make too much difference right now anyway. The Ninetails will not get out just yet. It takes time to weaken the seal that much. Naruto _doesn't_ need to worry. Everything will be fine. She won't let anyone get ahold of the baby or the Ninetails. She would give her life to prevent that. No one will harm her family if she could do anything to prevent it. He should know that.

It wasn't too much longer before Minato told her where she was going to go during the fighting. Personally, she didn't like it. She hated being the damsel in distress, but this dammed baby made it a reality. She couldn't join her husband on the battlefield. It was too dangerous. She had to be held back. As any pregnant shinobi would be. Only she wasn't just any pregnant shinobi. She was the wife of the Fourth Hokage and the Jinchuriki of the Ninetails. She was a very real target. She wouldn't be safe inside the village. Not while the main force was away. She had to go into hiding. While Minato went away to fight. A truly deplorable situation. One that she had wished that she hadn't gotten herself into.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for the birth no matter what. I just have to be on the front lines, that's all. I'm needed there. I can't stay with you." She remembered her husband saying. He sounded positively heartbroken over this. "I'm sorry."

That wasn't what she was worried about right now. She knew that he would be there no matter what. He had to be. The seal had to be maintained while she gave birth. There were few skilled enough to restrain the Ninetails. He had to come back. That wasn't what she was worried about: She was worried that something would happen during the birth again. Something that would kill them and unleash the Ninetails. That was her nightmare. It kept her awake at night sometimes. She did not want to be the cause of her family's death.

It also worried her that he was sending Naruto with her. She was very likely to become a target. Then he would be right in the way. He might get hurt or even killed. The last thing that she wanted was _that_. She knew that war sometimes required sacrifices, but this was too much! Naruto wasn't any safer behind the lines with her! It's just the Masked Man was almost guaranteed to track her down. She did not want Naruto there when that happened. He would try to protect her. Of course, he would. He was her Naruto. He would not abandon her. He would fight and possibly die in the attempt. That would tear her apart. No parent wanted their child to die before them. It was not right to have to bury them. She did not want to do that no matter what. She adored Naruto with all her heart. He was a very good son. He deserved to outlive her. Not die to protect her!

She knew that she couldn't argue with Minato on this. His mind was set. He intended to send the boy regardless of what she said. The fool was too worried about both of them to change his mind. He provably figured that this was the best way to ensure their survival. He might be right. She just didn't want it. _Send me away, but not him! Please!_

There wasn't much that she could do. She was going this 'turtle' or whatever he called it. She was going to hide while other died for her. Naruto was coming with her. She couldn't stop that. This was going to happen. All she could do was wait and hope that nothing happens behind the lines.

 _Everyone, I am sorry for this. I should be fighting alongside with you. Forgive me!_

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	56. Chapter 55 - So, I guess I was right

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 55 - So, I guess I was right_

The time for his family's departure was soon approaching. It was only a day or two away before Minato would have to say goodbye. He did not look forward to letting go, but he had little choice. Their safety was key to the future. He couldn't provide that security on his own. So he had to turn to his allies. Now he entrusted his family to people that he barely trusted. A tall order indeed. If there was any other way then he would have taken it. Alas, it was required to protect the ones that he loved. So, he would send them away and hope that nothing bad happens to them.

They were due to leave in a day or two. There was just enough time to have Kushina checked over by Tsunade one last time. Tsunade would not be going with Kushina. Instead, another medical ninja would attending her. Tsunade was needed on the battlefield. She was as powerful as any Hokage and her healing abilities would save thousands. She could not attend Kushina. He could not be that selfish. They would have to make do with what they had. Another one would have to do. Hopefully, the war wouldn't go long enough for Kushina to need Tsunade's help.

Minato insisted on going with her today. He knew that he wasn't needed, but he wanted to be there. He wanted to be certain that nothing was wrong with his children. He wanted to hear straight from Tsunade that everything was fine. That the babies were healthy and that their mother was doing fine. It would be his lifeline in the coming months. It hurt to think that soon they would be separated. That he would not be there for them as they grew. Just like he did when she was pregnant with Naruto. It wasn't possible this time. He had to accept it. Even if he didn't want to.

For now, he stayed by Kushina's side as she went through the battery of tests. He was her moral support as she suffered through the annoyances. Finally, Tsunade declared that Kushina was doing fine. The children were healthy too and were on track for a winter birth. There should be no serious complications while away. They would be fine. There was no need to worry. It was good to hear that they were going to be alright. It was even better to watch Kushina's face as she realized that she was carrying more than one child. Something that both Minato and his son had already noticed. He smiled as he heard her ask:

"What?" She looked positively shocked. "Babies? As in twins?"

Tsunade put down her clipboard. "You heard me, Kushina. You're expecting twins. A boy and a girl I expect. They're not identical, so it's possible. One is definitely a boy, but the other I can't tell. So, it's could be a girl. They're hard to spot at this age. It isn't until a few weeks later that I can truly tell. However, I expect your new arrivals should be here by Christmas time. Congrats."

Kushina sat there dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. She really wasn't expecting twins. She was overjoyed at the prospect but terrified as well. They were so not ready for their family to increase by that much. Hell, they weren't ready for it to increase at all! She did not look forward to pushing two of them out of her while the Ninetails raged out of control. It was unbearable with one! This was going to be so much worse. She wasn't sure how she could handle it.

Her husband did the sweetest thing. He hugged and kissed her. He said. "Thank you, Kushina." That lightened her mood. Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad. They could do this. She could give birth to twins during a war over her. They could do this!

Tsunade interrupted her thoughts. "It seems that daddy already knew about this. Didn't you, Minato?"

He blushed. A trait that she found irresistible. He scratched his head. "Yeah, I did, but I wasn't sure. You're the expert. I could have been wrong."

Tsunade sighed. "Likely story, _Mr. Namikaze_." She took glee in forgetting his title. "Those sage powers of yours come quite in handy sometimes. With a resident sage in house, who needs me?"

He laughed. "I'm not that good, Tsunade. I'm no replacement for you."

She picked up her clipboard again before finally addressing him. "Whatever. Just get out of here, already! You're causing a traffic jam."

That's when they finally looked outside. A large crowd had gathered in the hall. They were all trying to get a glimpse of the Hokage and his wife. They seemed to want to know the sex of the baby and all of the juicy details. Too bad that Minato had put up a privacy seal ahead of time. There was no way that they could see or hear anything going on in this room. It was top secret. He was not going to share this with just anyone. Not yet at least. He needed more time. The crowds could wonder for a bit longer. He did not want to share right now.

"Alright. Thank you, Tsunade." He said as he helped his wife to her feet. She didn't need that help, but he couldn't himself. She was his wife and she was carrying something precious. He had to do his part. However small that was. Annoying his wife was just a part of it.

Annoying Tsunade was just for a bonus. He used his Flying Raijin to take them home _without_ removing the seal. Leaving Tsunade to take of it. It would send her into a rage, but it was worth it. He would have more alone time with his wife. Right now that mattered more than anything else in the world. He loved Kushina with all his heart. It hurt to separated from her for so long. Especially now that she was carrying their twins. He just wanted to make the moment last a little longer. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think that it was.

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	57. Chapter 56 - Saying Goodbye

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 56 - Saying Goodbye_

The day finally arrived that Minato had been dreading. The day for his family to leave for the turtle. Minato stayed home that morning. Even though he had war to prepare for. He left a clone to finish up the preparations. Instead, he helped his family pack their things, made their breakfast, then waited with them for their escorts to arrive. Minato made sure to give each of them one of his kunai. He ordered them to throw it if anything should happen. He didn't care what it was. If they needed him, he would be there. They were his family and his lives were precious to him. He needed them to be safe - all of them. Even though little ones inside of her. They had to be safe too. Sending them away was the last thing that Minato wanted. Alas, it was the best he could right now. He couldn't protect them on his own. That hurt more than anything else. They would be a target. He had to rely on the kindness of another village to keep them safe. He should be the one to protect them, not the Hidden Cloud.

Minato insisted on double checking what they packed. They had scrolls and ink for sealing; plenty of food and water for several months; more than enough clothes; medical supplies; and a great deal of ninja tools. Which relaxed him a little. They should be able to defend themselves if an attack should happen. He just hoped that it wouldn't. He feared that he couldn't make it in time if it did. He would be too far away to do anything useful. He could lose his family in an instant. That was enough to haunt his dreams. He couldn't live without them. He had to make sure that they would be alright.

"Minato. Stop. Enough already. We'll be fine, y'know." Kushina put her hand on his arm. "I know that you're worried. We all are, but you have to stop. It's not helping."

He gave in. "Yeah, sorry."

She reached up then kissed him. "Don't be. It's sweet. Really it is. It's just not helping, y'know."

"Yeah."

Naruto finally chimed in. "Don't worry dad! I won't let anyone near mom!"

The boy tried to put on his best face, but his father saw through it. He had known Naruto for far too long. This was bravado. Naruto wasn't so sure that he could do it. Then again Minato wouldn't so sure that he could either. So he let it pass. His family loved him enough to pretend that everything was fine. The least he could do was to go along with it. He would allow himself to worry about them later. He would check up on them as much as he could. It was why he sent Cat with them. She would be able to give him reports weekly on them - _without_ his family's knowledge. That way he could check up on them while not worrying them. That was the last thing that they needed at this time.

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Alright. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, sir!"

Naruto's smile was infectious. He couldn't help but return it. His family would be fine. Minato just needed to trust the ones watching them. They would make it through this war. Everything would be fine. Kushina deliver their children and everything would be alright. He just needed to have faith. They would pull through. He couldn't falter now. _Thank you._

A few minutes later their escorts arrived. It was time to go. He accompanied the group to the gates before saying goodbye. It was amazingly hard for him to let go. He had just gotten them back and now he was saying goodbye all over again. Life wasn't fair. He wasn't ready to let them go out into the world alone. He wanted to be there with them. He knew that he couldn't be it still tore him apart.

Kushina kissed him then whispered into his ear. "It'll be fine, Minato. You'll win this war and we'll all be together again." She pulled away then placed her hand on her stomach. "Cheer up. You're about to be father again. You'd better survive to see them."

For the first time he realized that he was not the only one worried. His family was just as worried as he was. Only, it wasn't about their fate. It was about his. They could do nothing to help him directly in this upcoming war. He had grown so much, but he was no Hokage. Not yet at least. Then again, his father had an idea to help him get there.

"I will. I promise."

She cheered. "Good! I'll hold you to it!"

Minato nodded then turned to his son. "Here. I want you to have this." Naruto looked at his father curiously. He had no idea why he was being handed such a boring and ordinary scroll. He laughed at his son. He was so dense sometimes. "Remember, years ago you stole something from me, remember?" Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Well, you can have it now. Use it well."

"Thanks, dad."

"Just, don't overdo it, okay?"

Naruto did something that Minato hadn't expected: He hugged him. Minato could feel all the fear and anxiety wash away. "Thank you, dad." He said before saying goodbye. Then they were off. He would not see them again for months.

 _Goodbye._

* * *

 ** _That is it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!_**


	58. Chapter 57 - The Journey

This section starts at Chapter 50. If you are reading this, and have not read that chapter then please flip back to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 57 - The Journey_

The trip took way longer than either mother or son expected. They had to move at at a snail's pace since Kushina was pregnancy and the need not to draw attention to themselves. It was frustrating, but secrecy was paramount. They could not risk detection. This group was strong, but not strong enough to protect his mother out in the open. They needed take a more secluded path to their destination. Which increased the travel time greatly. Ballooning their travel time from just a couple of days to over two weeks. Leading them to arrive at port almost a week behind schedule.

And it wasn't just _any_ port. It was _Arashi No Choko._ A hotbed for robbers, thieves, and a favorite stomping ground for countless shinobi. It was the best place to slip in, get the materials that they needed and get out. All without too many questions asked. Which ruled out the port towns within the Land of Fire. They were just too open and exposed to risk using. So they ended up here. A remote and run down port just outside their borders. Where no one would question their presence. Why one would name a port 'sign of storms' was beyond them. It was like they were inviting disaster, and perhaps, they really were. For few things seemed to go right while they were there.

Their outfits and cover stories were so ridiculous that no one was likely to believe it. Kushina was a widow of a merchant who had fallen on hard times. She was left with little but the clothes on her back and her son by her side. Tenzo had married her sister and was accompanying them. She was the medical ninja in the group. The rest of the ANBU stayed out of sight. It was so convoluted, so manufactured that provably no one believed it for a second. They may have believed that Kushina and Naruto were mother and son but that's about it. The rest of the town kept their distance. They figured out that they were all shinobi. They did not know who they were or what they wanted. Nor did they care. They were happy to stay out of it. They just wanted to give them what they wanted and encourage them to leave. That way other shinobi wouldn't come after them. Which was a common occurrence here. Shinobi often used the port as a jumping off point for countless missions. It was neutral and out of the way. Yet close enough to several nations to make it worth while. Plus, the people tended to simply give the shinobi whatever they wanted without a fight. They didn't care. They just wanted them to go. They wanted nothing to do with any of them. They would tolerate them, but that was about it. Which was exactly what they needed. A quiet place to slip away, far from the eyes of the Akatsuki. Assuming that there wasn't any of them using the port. That was a risk that they had to take.

There were able to get the supplies that they needed though. The villagers cooperated with that. They gave them whatever they wanted in exchange for money. It seemed that they had no problem with money from the Land of Fire. They didn't care where the money came from or how it was obtained. They took it without a word. They even gave them a place to stay for as long as they needed. Even if they wanted them to leave immediately. They were afraid to deny them anything. So, they went along with it. Only, they did exactly the bare minimum required to help. That was about it. They were not willing to anything more. They didn't care where they came from. They just wanted them out of their town. They were too afraid to drive them out. That and they made a nice mint from their stay. Which kept them quiet for quite a while.

And boy did they wait. For some reason the boat that they were waiting for was late. Like, really late! It should have been there the moment that they arrived. Only, it wasn't. It was nowhere in sight and the villagers didn't know anything about it. Not that this was unexpected. They didn't 'know' about anything. They were positively useless on gathering information. A trait that was useful up until that moment. Now, it backfired on them. And without breaking their cover and threatening the villagers they were going to get nothing. Which they couldn't do. They had to wait and see if the ship arrived on it's own. A nerve wracking idea. Since they were totally exposed here. The Akatsuki could attack at anytime. Yet, they had to wait and wait. It was almost three whole days before the ship from the Hidden Cloud arrived. No explanation as to why they were so late was given. They were just hurried aboard.

Since the port town was so remote the journey to find the turtle took longer than expected. It was somewhere within the Land of Lightning, but they did not know exactly where it was. Nor would the Cloud Shinobi tell them. All they knew was that they were nowhere near the goal and it would take a long time to get there. Which was not good for Tenzo. Since he did not take to the sea very well. In fact, he was sick pretty much the entire time. Making the the weeks of travel that much worse. There was no relief at all since they couldn't stop to rest or resupply. So the fool was stuck puking his guts out. They could not stop to make him feel better.

During their weeks on the sea Kushina finally began to show signs of her pregnancy. She could no longer hide it. She was only going to get bigger from here. She was carrying twins after all. It made sense that she felt like a beached whale already. She felt miserable and being on the sea did not help things. She wanted to go home and be with her husband. Only she couldn't. It wasn't safe enough. She had to trust the Hidden Cloud and allow them to protect her.

Assuming that they could do that. They were in open water after all. The boat had no defenses to speak of. It was just a merchant boat that they acquired. It hid them amongst the numerous other merchant ships but it was not impressive. The darned thing looked as if it would fall apart if they were attacked or if were hit by a strong storm they were screwed. The boat would be destroyed. Dooming it's occupants to a watery-end. It was not a thought that she wanted to have. Especially now with little ones on the way. It was not how she pictured getting pregnant. At least she had Naruto along to keep her company. That made her feel a little better.

Personally, she did not welcome the thought of giving birth on a giant turtle. If this war dragged on too long that was exactly what she would have to do. There would be nowhere else to have them. For nowhere was secure enough to ensure that the Ninetails stayed put. The Masked Man was still at large. If she gave birth within the Leaf this time he might actually succeed. He may rip the Ninetails from her. She couldn't allow that. So, she would do the unthinkable and give birth there. She just hoped that it wasn't necessary. She wanted to be in her adopted home when it was time. More importantly she wanted Minato by her side. She didn't it any other way.

Kushina intensely missed her husband. She wanted him here by her side. She felt more and more vulnerable like this. She knew that he had done his best to protect her, but it was not enough. She needed him. That way he could protect her and their children. They would be so much safer than they currently were. She also wanted him there as the babies grew to help her deal with this pregnancy. Only he couldn't. He had a war to win. So, she was left alone to bear his children. Life was not fair. She just had to wait.

At least she had her son with her. He was more than a little helpful. Naruto had turned out to be a loyal and dependable young man. Just like his father. She was so glad that he was her son. _I hope that you two are as good as your brother. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do._ She told her babies as they finally arrived at the Turtle. This would be her home for the next few months. She was going to have to make the best of it. _Minato, you better come back! If you don't then I'll never forgive you!_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for this time. Kinda, short, but next time will be the final post for this story. Thank you all for reading!**_


	59. Chapter 58 - The Opening Act

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 58 - The Opening Act_

Minato knew that being separated from his family was going to be painful. He just didn't know that it was going to be _this_ bad. Every moment of everyday he missed them. He worried about Kushina. He worried about Naruto. He worried about the children that were yet to be born. Only the seals that he placed on them kept him sane. They told him that they were fine and were generally were they were supposed to be. There was no significant builds up in their chakra. Nor did he detect anything out of the ordinary. It seemed that everything was alright. They were safe. At the moment they did not need his help. So he stayed away. For the last thing that they needed was a kage nearby alerting the enemy to their presence. He would not show up unless it was absolutely required. Even though that was exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He wanted to be there every step of the way. Just as he had with Naruto. That was not possible. Kushina needed to remain in hiding and he had a war to win. He could not be there.

While he couldn't be there he was not completely in the dark. His ANBU were charged with watching over his family and giving weekly reports on their progress. One in particular was chosen because of her background in Medical Ninjutsu. She would would be able to notate any changes in Kushina's condition then relay it to him. As well as assist the medical ninja if there was a emergency. Until then Cat would keep her distance. Restrict herself to observation and guard duty. She was not to interfere with his family or the mission. He had made that quite clear. So far, she had done her job beautifully. She told him that Kushina was in good health, but was finally showing signs of her pregnancy. It was no longer possible to hide the truth. She was very pregnant. Any fool could see that now. That worried him, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Kushina was pregnant and far away away from him. He could not protect her the way he was supposed to. He had to accept that. He had to rely on others to do what he could not do. To relay what he should already know. He couldn't be with her. He had little other choice. This was her best shot at giving birth safely.

Minato forced himself to stop thinking about his family. They were fine. They were well guarded and taken care of. They were not anywhere near the front lines. Where his attention should be. He had a war to win. He had been preparing for weeks. Not long after Kushina left he started to deploy his troops. He sent the majority of his forces to the front lines. Where they mixed in with shinobi from the other villages. The idea was to present a unified front. Each shinobi would be fighting alongside men that they once called enemy. Divided up into units based on their skill. All bounties were suspended for the duration of the war. Only the Rogue Ninja would retain their bounties. The others would be given clemency for the time being. Violation of this edict would not be tolerated. There would severe consequences for the ones who acted on their own. Who could not see past their hate. That was made abundantly clear. They could not afford such attitudes if they wanted to survive.

The war was quickly developing into two fronts. Their forces were surrounded by the Akatsuki on one side and the Sound on the other. Each were formidable in their own way. It became clear fairly quickly that this war would not end in one move. This would be a war of attrition. Something that they could ill-afford. He needed the help of the best and brightest minds to end this war quickly.

Which was why Shikaku was chosen to be his chief strategist. There was no one smarter or more accomplished than this man. He knew strategy better than even Minato himself. He could win a battle without attacking. He knew how to make the enemy do the work for him. He did not need tricks such as Minato's Flying Raijin either. He could easily get the upper hand by using clever strategy. Which was exactly what they needed. They needed to end this war and stop the Masked Man quickly. There was no one better equipped than him. Shikaku was essential to ending this war quickly.

He trusted the man enough to tell him the identity of the Masked Man. It would essential for him to know that his former student was leading the masses against them. Obito Uchiha was responsible for it all. Minato did not know how or why he had changed, but he would not doubt his friend. Fugaku would not make such an accusation lightly. It had to be true. Obito had turned against him. A wound that would never truly heal. He would do almost anything for his student. It was hard to believe that he would do this to him. That he would turn against him, attempt to kill his family, and threaten his village. If it hadn't been Fugaku then he would have _never_ believed it. That was the truth. Obito Uchiha was behind this all. He was the Leaf's greatest Rogue Ninja. Even if he had never been officially declared one. Then again Obito was supposed to be dead. Few knew the truth. Minato planned to keep it that way. He was not being kind. Nor was he protecting his former student. No, he fully intended to kill him. That was not it. To make such a declaration would lose the only advantage that they had: He knew who he really was. He planned to take full advantage of it. Shikaku was the man who could help him do it.

Minato spent nearly a day strategizing with Shikaku. They went over countless possible reasons for Obito's betrayal and what they could about it. Shikaku was rightly concerned about his leader. This betrayal shook Minato to the core. He was angry beyond words. He trusted Obito. He thought of him like a son. Of course, he couldn't help feeling hurt. Just as he could not completely stifle his desire to save Obito. As if the boy didn't choose this path on his own. He should have known the consequences of his actions. It was not his responsibility to save him. Obito would have to face the music. There was nothing that Minato could do to stop that. He knew that yet he couldn't help wondering. Could Obito be saved? Minato wanted to help him more than anything else. He couldn't help it. He loved the boy almost as much as he loved Naruto. He needed to stop him before he did anymore damage. Minato had no idea _what_ had happened to Obito. He _did_ not know _why_ he had turned on him. Fugaku's message did not say. Not that he was going to get it. He had gone completely silent after relaying that message. It was possible that he had been discovered. Without more information Minato could not tell. That was something that he precious little of.

None of this made sense: To do the things that the Masked Man had done was not in Obito's character. He was not a planner. Nor was he the skilled shinobi that he met all those years ago. That man could see right through him. His cold and unflinching demeanor was in stark contrast to the boy he once knew. Yet, Minato knew that it was true. His student was the Masked Man. The leader of the Akatsuki and his greatest enemy. No amount of denial would change that. He had become that man. The question was how. To that Minato had no answer. Sadly, neither did Shikaku. He told him that he needed more information. Which they lacked at the moment. Obito's objectives and motivations were unclear. It was doubtful that the boy still wanted to become Hokage. So what did he want? What did he expect to achieve? They just didn't know. And that could cost them the war. Shikaku promised him that he would think on it for a while. He would investigate it himself and see what he turned up. Until then he asked to be informed if any more information comes in. Minato agreed. As much as he hated it he had little other choice. He was most going to have to kill his student. Shikaku could help him do that. He would give him whatever information that he needed. So long as this could end. He had a duty. He could not allow his personal feelings to effect his judgement. His people were counting on him. He would stop his student if it was the last thing that he did.

Too bad he did not even know where the boy was hiding. No one had seen the Masked Man in weeks and nothing new came from Fugaku. Since Obito had rid himself of his marker there was no way to track him. He had to sit and wait for him to show himself. Which he refused to do. Even while his forces were being pushed back. The Allied Shinobi Forces were proving too much for them. That is until fortune turned on them. The dead started to rise. Famous shinobi from all over rose from their graves. They could not be killed, but they could decimate their forces. Further increasing the numbers on the opposing side. The only way to control them was to seal them away. Nothing else worked. Even their dead had to be sealed away. They had to prevent them from falling into the Akatsuki's hands. Things were looking pretty grim. No one knew how to do deal with this. They had to adapt quickly to this or else.

Fortunately, so far no kage level shinobi of any kind had appeared. If they had then this would all be over. Even the Five Kages could not deal with a army full of the undead gods of shinobi. They would eventually lose. There would be no other outcome. Surely, Obito and his Akatsuki knew that too. So why didn't they unleash them? Minato was no fool. He knew that Orochimaru definitely had at least the two Hokages in his control. It was reasonable to assume that he had acquired the other former kages too. He simply hadn't released them yet. It was only a matter of time before they brought out the 'big guns.' The dead were slowly wearing them down. Their numbers were dropping. All while their zombies kept increasing. Fortune was slowly edging in the favor of their enemies. It was only a matter of time before they gave way. The allied shinobi forces had to do something soon or else. Only none of them knew what to do.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	60. Chapter 59 - Exile

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 59 - Exile_

To say being stuck on a giant turtle sucked was an understatement. It was hell. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. Which was kinda a big problem for Naruto. He hated doing nothing. Especially when bad shit was going down. He wanted to be where the action was. Not stuck looking at a weird turtle's back. Not that it wasn't cool and all. It was. It was frickin' awesome! It just wasn't where the action was. Staying here wouldn't turn the tide. It was just an job that his father asked to do. Watch over his mother as she gave birth. A job that his father should have done. One that he could not do. Not with war going on. So, his father left it to him. He was grateful that he gave such an important job. He just wished that he was out there, doing more. That's all.

Naruto didn't know a lot about this turtle thing. Then again the Hidden Cloud hadn't exactly told anyone much about it. Then again, Naruto had never heard of it and he had travelled the world! It was some kind of state secret or something. He wasn't sure. His father didn't tell him much about it. Only, that it belonged to the Hidden Cloud; was super-secret; and hard to find. That's why it was chosen to send his mother here. It was the only place that they could reasonably hide her. How it would do that he did not know. The thing was massive! It was bigger than even Boss Toad. It was the world's largest animal. It was so big that you could almost assume that it was an island. Just one with all the weird landscape and stuff. There were spikes everywhere that looked like mountains. Along with dirt, trees, flowers and even houses. Who the hell did the Hidden Cloud hide this? It didn't make sense. It was so big and obvious that one couldn't hardly believe it. How could this be a secret base? It was bigger than the whole Leaf Village! How was staying here going to help things? It was a mystery to him.

Of course, Naruto knew that his father would have _never_ sent them here without a reason. His father would never do that. He knew that he trust his father, but it seemed so stupid. How could this giant turtle protect them? Why couldn't the Akatsuki find them here? They seemed to be able to find them everywhere else! It didn't make any sense! He wanted to leave so badly that it hurt. His friends were out there, fighting and dying. Yet he was here, 'safe' from harm. It wasn't right. It just wasn't. Yet, he couldn't leave. He had to listen to his father. They were here for a reason. They weren't just being sheltered. There was a something else. If only he knew what that was.

Being here sucked a lot. However, it was far worse for his mother. She worried constantly worried about his father and her friends. They were fighting for their lives but she couldn't fight. The twins put an end to that. Naruto knew that she felt a lot of guilt over that. Her carelessness has put them all at risk. He didn't quite see that way though. She was a good person. So, what she screwed up? Everyone does that. Hell, he did that all the time! Besides, it was so cool that he was getting siblings! He wanted a brother or sister for years. It sucked that he didn't get one before. It made sense why, but it still sucked. He wanted to do all those big brother things. He could still do some of them, but it would be different now. They were going to be more like his niece and nephew than his brother and sister. That was okay. At least their family was going to get bigger. He loved that. Who wouldn't?

Naruto knew that his dad was just as worried about them as they were about him. For sometimes he would catch that one ANBU staring off into space. Cat would be literally far away Which was pretty weird for an ANBU on guard duty to do. They _never_ did that. She did it consistently enough that he became convinced that she was talking to his dad. It was the only explanation that made sense. Cat was always nearby when medical ninja examined his mother. She also occasionally watched his training sessions. And seemed to generally keep a closer eye on them. Stuff that the ANBU really didn't do. They usually kept their distance. Even with their master. They obeyed his commands but did not interfere if they could help it. They carefully maintained a professional distance from their charges. This ANBU did not do that. She was more involved. Yet, he could tell that it was not due to curiosity or concern. She never showed even a ounce of concern for them. No, her attention was professional, not personal. It had to be his father's idea. She was his eyes and ears while they were away. She just didn't actually care that much about them. It was a little off-putting but Naruto was used to it. He grew up surrounded by ANBU. They really didn't bother him that much anymore. It was just all part of being the son of the Fourth Hokage. There was nothing that he could do about it.

Instead, he focused on his training and on keeping his mother's spirits up. It was a tough job since his mother wasn't that happy. That was bad for his siblings. At least that's what his father said. He told him that pregnant ladies needed to stay happy and relaxed. That way there were fewer problems and the babies were healthier. Being like this wasn't doing them any favors. So he needed to try something to cheer her up. Sure, his father wasn't here and they weren't on the front lines, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be happy! The war was sure to end soon. His dad wouldn't let it drag on for too long. He was about to be a father again! He would want to be home with them. His father loved them dearly. He would come home. She had to believe it!

It was almost a month into their exile when Naruto finally had an idea that would get her mind off of stuff. She could help him train! Sure, she couldn't do anything major but she could watch and give pointers. That could help a lot with his training and cheer her up at the same time! It was perfect! He went to ask immediately after he came up with the idea. Her response wasn't quite what he expected though:

"I don't know if I can help you, sweetie. None of these techniques are mine. I don't know much about them. Your father would know most about it. I'd tell you to ask him, but you can't really do that, y'know."

Naruto smiled. "I'm . . . not sure about that."

"Huh?"

"Did dad ever show you the scroll?"

His mother shook her head. "No, he didn't."

He pulled out the scroll then gave it to his mom. "Here. Look at it." She rolled it out on the ground. After a short time she stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes. "He didn't include _just his_ techniques. He included others. Somehow I don't think Red Whirlpool or Fire Fists are really dad's style."

She chuckled, "No! They're not. Although, I could see your father using these if he wanted to. He wouldn't, but he could. I didn't know that there was more on this scroll than just his jutsu." _Minato, you really are thoughtful, y'know?_ "Alright, we don't need this silly scroll. I'll teach you the most awesome jutsu ever!"

"Alright!" He cheered as they started their work.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	61. Chapter 60 - The Third Great Ninja War

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 60 - The Third Great Ninja War_

As the war dragged on its third month Minato grew tired of it all. All the bloodshed; All the worry; all the helplessness. He wanted it all over. He wanted to go home and be with his family. By now Kushina should be huge. It was his duty to help her if she needed it. Yet, he was so very far away. It hurt worse than anything else. He was going to be father again very soon, but he hadn't spent any time getting ready for them. He had to be there to protect her and their babies. They would need him when the time came. Yet the end was nowhere in sight. This had to change. It had to end soon or else he might lose what was precious to him.

Minato hated war. He always did. He hated killing even if he was good at it. And he was good at it. Like _really_ good at it. He could kill waves upon waves of ninja before they even knew that he was there. It was trait that he did not like about himself. A trait that he secretly hoped that his son did not inherit. Then again it was hard to tell. Things like that come out in war. Naruto had been kept from that. He did not need to kill large amounts of people. Minato hoped that the day would never come when he would have to. For it was not a pleasant feeling. Especially for a sage. To see the life drain from someone was unsettling. He did not want Naruto to experience that if he could help it.

Neither was sitting around watching while his friends and subordinates fought and died. He felt so useless that he could scream! What good was the Hokage if he could not protect his people? They needed him out there, fighting. Not trapped inside a control room. Alas, there was nothing that he could do about it. He had agreed to conserve his energy for later. For it surely would be needed. It was a strategically sound idea, but it sucked so much. He felt just Kushina did during the war. He felt completely useless.

All he could do was sit and wait. He did his best to pull his own weight, but it was hard. Each of the other four kage were just as strong and opinionated as he was. It was hard to get them to agree on anything! More than once he had wished that Kushina was here to straighten them out. It certainly would have made things easier for him. The was truth was that he was nothing without her. He needed her strength and her vitality to keep him going. Now that was gone. He had not fully adapted to life without her. He wanted her back by his side.

At least he knew that she was safe. Everything was fine with both of them. The babies were developing normally and Naruto was helping his mother. His family was fine. Cat had confirmed that. They had made it to the turtle successfully. Yet, he couldn't rid himself of a sense of foreboding. Something would happen to them. He just didn't know when. He had made it so that he could easily make it there within a minute if he had to. Still, he hoped that it would never be necessary. They had to stay safe or else. He couldn't lose them now.

So far Obito had not appeared on the battlefield. That worried him. He should have seen him by now. However, there were no reports of Masked Man anywhere. Where was he? What was he planning? How did this happen? What did he do wrong? Minato had no answers what-so-over. All he could was wait and see. And that was worst part of his job. He had to keep waiting while others did his work for him. Such was the fate of all kage. He just hoped that this would all end soon.

* * *

"Mom, I'm not sure that I can do this."

For nearly two months now Naruto had been trying to perfect one jutsu after another. They were all minor but could be used together to create something awesome. What that was she had no idea. It was mostly a distraction anyway, so it didn't matter. He already knew most of what he needed to know. Sure, he was no seal master, but that would come with time. That wasn't what they were working on anyway. They were working on a flashy dance that would dazzle his opponents and leave most of them dead. It was a series of seals drawn in the air (which was hard to do by the way) while using his father's speed techniques. The end result would be a hurricane of destruction. For each seal would detonate a mere second after it was drawn. It was not something that even his mother could do, but Naruto might be able to. He was fast enough and skilled enough with the sealing arts. He just had to work on it until he got it right.

Kushina Uzumaki gave her a big smile. "You can, you just need to give it sometime. This is completely new, y'know. It's a lot harder to do."

Naruto sat down. "I know, but it doesn't feel right."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I need to draw and teleport practically at the same time. _While_ twisting in the air. It's impossible!"

She laughed. "You could always use Shadow Clones."

He beamed. "That's it! Shadow Clones!"

He got back up and started to work again. It was amazing how dedicated he was to this. It was inspiring. It made her want to get up and train right long side him. Too bad these babies kept her firmly planted on the ground. _Oh well, you'll be out of me soon. Then you'll get to meet your father. You'll love that._ Suddenly she was reminded to how much she missed her husband. Which saddened her and prompted Naruto to hurry back to her.

"You're as bad as your father. Go!"

Reluctantly, he left to start training again. She added, _Oh, and you'll get to meet your brother too. He's a good kid. He'll be an even better brother to you. So, come out soon, okay?_ She hoped that things would stay this peaceful. Then maybe this war would end soon and her family would be together again. _Minato, you'd better come home!_

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	62. Chapter 61 - Outnumbered and Outgunned

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 61 - Outnumbered and Outgunned_

They were over four months into their exile when the war finally found its way to them. No one had any clue on how the enemy found them, but they did. If it wasn't for Cat and her silent partner they would have never gotten away. For they attacked early one morning while everyone was in bed. The ANBU alerted the family to the danger. Naruto had just enough time to grab his mother before the room exploded. His scroll was not so lucky. It was destroyed in a second. Naruto couldn't even get his ninja tools. There was no time. He was lucky that he thought of creating a network of seals throughout the area. It was his only edge right now. His enemies did not know that he could use the Flying Raijin. He hoped that that would be enough to keep them alive. He wasn't completely sure if that was true though.

Their enemies were crazy strong. Most of them were easily on his father's level. Plus, both the Masked Man and Orochimaru were here. Along with their army of undead shinobi that is. It was small, but more than enough to take them out. This place was never truly a fortress. It was only a place to hide from the world. Now that the veil was removed they were pretty much screwed. How could they fight off two kage level shinobi and fight off an army of undead at the same time? It was impossible! It's not like his mother could help either. She was now seven months pregnant. Her belly had swollen up and she moved far too slowly. She couldn't help them now. Worse, she was now just a huge target. The enemy wanted the Ninetails and they didn't care how they got it. They had a real uphill battle on their hands. More than ever he wanted his father here, with them. It would make this battle possible. Alas he had no way of contacting his father. No way to tell him what was happening. They were on their own. He had to protect her.

"Mom, go hide." He ordered. It felt weird ordering his mother around, but there was little other choice. She was in danger.

For a second she started to argue then gave way. "Fine, but be careful!"

He did not look at her as he said, "I will." Then he dashed off towards his enemy. He had to focus on staying alive and keeping his mother safe. He wasn't sure that he could do it, but he had to try. _Dad, we need you!_

Kushina hated watching on the sidelines as her son fought. He was not an even match for either Orochimaru or the Masked Man. He had gotten so much stronger, but he still needed more time. He was only sixteen after all. It was ludicrous to expect him to fight against shinobi of this level. Yet, that was exactly what he had to do. Fight against insurmountable odds. Sure, he had help, but that would not be enough. He needed his father and the other kage. Only they were nowhere near. She was proud of him for holding his own, but at the same time worried sick about him. They could easily kill him and there was nothing that she could do about it. Not in this state at least. She was completely and utterly useless. She couldn't protect her baby.

 ** _It's not my fault. It's yours. After all, you're the one who couldn't stop yourself._** A voice inside her mocked.

 _I wasn't thinking that._ She bit back. _But, now that you mention it: This is your fault fleabag. They want you. They could care less about me._

 ** _Oh, I am sure that the ugly one wants you. I am sure that he'll enjoy ripping me out of you._**

 _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_ She screamed. _I don't want to hear it!_

She was pulled into her consciousness by the Ninetails. He looked as ugly and terrifying as ever. This was the last place that she wanted be. Especially now. She didn't want to talk to the fox.

 _"I don't like talking to you either."_

She shook her head, "Then why are you?"

He snorted, _"Because this is important."_

"Important? How?" She demanded.

He strained against his chains. Causing her to flinch. _"Just shut up already and listen!"_ She stopped arguing. _"Good, now listen: That brat of yours is good, but he is nothing like your husband. Sooner or later he will lose."_

"I won't let it!" She screamed.

 _"You can't stop it!"_ He roared. _"Your stupidity has guaranteed that. You're about as useful as a child right now. If you tried to help him you would only get in the way."_

She already knew that, but didn't like being reminded of it. No mother wanted to hide behind their child. She should be the one protecting Naruto. Not the other way around. This was all her fault. She should have been more careful. Then this wouldn't be happening!

 _"Kushina! Will you quit the whining?"_ He snapped her out of it. _"Things are bad, but I have an idea: We need to get that good-for-nothing husband of yours here."_

"I know that."

He demanded, _"But do you have an idea on how to do it?"_ She said nothing. _"That's what I thought. You don't."_ The Ninetails laughed. _"You're lucky that I do. All we need to do is play with the seal. That will get his attention."_

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM NOT DOING THAT!" She screamed!

 _"Fine. Then wait for them to extract me. That way you and your children can die!"_

She sighed. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

He smiled. _"It's real simple. All it needs to do is become unstable!"_

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	63. Chapter 62 - Message Received

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 62 - Message Received_

Minato woke up with start. A feeling of foreboding crawled up his spine. _Something's wrong with Kushina._ He thought as he hastily got out of bed. He was exhausted. He had spent most of the night directing his troops. He had only gotten an hour or two of sleep before he noticed something wrong with his wife's seal. It had become unstable. He did not know why, but there was no time to waste. He had to get to her. His worst fear was that someone was trying to steal the Ninetails. Which would condemn both her and their unborn children to death. It was strange that they would go for Kushina first considering the One Tails was still out on the frontline. Gaara should have been an easier target. That was part of the reason why they choose him to lead the army. To draw the attention to the front lines, not to the turtle. Where the Eight and Ninetails hid. Clearly, that had not worked. They had been discovered. They were under attack. His family needed him. He had to get there as quickly as could.

He tried to keep his fears in check as he dressed. He made sure that he had enough tools to get him through this. Once he was ready he created a shadow clone and ordered it to wake the other kages. Someone had to be trying to steal the final beasts from their containers. Minato was certain of that. If they took both the Nine and the Eight tails it would all be over. They had to be informed. He was likely going to need their help.

"Get the other kages up then tell them what is going on. I'll let you know if it a false alarm. If you hear nothing back then bring them to me."

His clone nodded then disappeared. It was time that he did the same. His family needed him. He had to protect them. He was not going to lose them twice. He would protect them if it was the last thing that he did. Now if only he could only protect them and save his former student at the same time. That would a feat worthy of the Yellow Flash.

"Naruto, Kushina, hang on!" He said before disappearing.

When he reappeared he found his wife hiding behind a spike. She appeared alright, but looked a little strained. A short distance away Naruto, the eight tails, his men and the other guards were trying to fight off intruders. It was his worst nightmare. The enemy had found his family. They were not supposed to find his family. This was not supposed to happen! It was why he put them here. To keep them safe. Now their lives were in danger. He had to protect them. His enemies would not take them from him! He could kill them all first.

He crouched down to Kushina to make sure that she was okay. One he was satisfied that her seal was fine and she was in good shape he left. He made a mental note where she was. If she moved so much as inch he would be back. If any attacks when her direction then he would be back. He would not let anyone touch her. That was his promise to himself. His family would survive this war. Even if he does not. He would protect them. It was his duty as father and husband.

He started to fight off the enemy when his clone reappeared. Along with it was Lord Third Hokage, two other kages, and Kakashi. It evened out the odds a bit, but they were still dealing with two powerful rogue ninja and their army of the undead. The odds were stacked against them. At least he had more back up now. He was going to need it. This was the final battle. Their ambitions had to be stopped here and now. Or else it would fall to ruin. He had to fight his student again. He hoped that this time he would win. It hurt to think that he might have to do. He did not want to kill Obito. He cared about him almost as much as he cared about Naruto or Kushina. He did not want to harm him. Sadly, that was his only option right now. He had to protect what was precious. Even if that meant harming his former student. He just wished that he could find a way to help him and protect his other precious things. At the moment there was no way to do both. He hoped that would change, but he knew that it was unlikely. His student had made his choice. Now they had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

Kushina watched her husband and his allies fight off her attackers. It was a frenzied battle that even the most skilled shinobi would have a hard time keeping track of. At some point Naruto was sent to guard her. She shook her head. Her husband should focus more on staying alive. Not protecting both of them. Surely, Naruto saw through such a pathetic order. Yet he did followed it anyway. _The fools_.

"Mom, are you okay?" Her son asked worriedly.

"Yes, Naruto-sweetie, I'm fine." She gave him a brave smile. "Just a little worried, that's all."

He seemed to accept that, but his worried look never left his face. He was more like his father than he would ever know. She could have sworn that she was staring at her husband right now. That expression was identical to the one his father had a moment ago. _You really are two peas in a pod, aren't you?_ She mused as the fighting intensified. It became clear that this spot was no longer safe. Her son reached down and took her away. Now the fighting was more a distant spot on the horizon. They were sort of safe here. It was farther away from all the mess, but the Masked Man could easily find them. They were too far away for others to protect them. Only her husband could get back to them easily. Luckily, the seals on their bodies would guide him here.

She just hoped that it wasn't necessary. She wasn't ready to get caught up in the fighting. Not with two little ones inside of her. She couldn't even move right let alone use jutsu. She was positivity useless. Just a sitting duck waiting to be killed. She hated having her son protect her like this. It should be the other way around. Alas, she could fight no more than a child could. She needed the protection of the ones she loved. She just hated having to rely on it. If they got hurt or killed because of her she would never forgive herself. They were her family and she adored them. She could not afford to have them die.

 _Minato, Naruto, please, don't you dare die on me!_

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	64. Chapter 63 - The Final Battle Rages on

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 63 - The Final Battle Rages on_

Minato was relieved to see his wife get away from the battle. The battlefield was no place for her right now. He could not afford to lose her or the baby. Nor could the village afford to lose the Ninetails. He was glad that his son was able to get her away from here. He was glad that Naruto had agreed to to stick to his mother's side. That way he could focus on the enemy and not worry about them so much. Naruto could handle a lot of it on his own. He had to entrust Kushina to his care. Hopefully that should buy him enough time to drive off the enemy before they tracked her down. If not, he had to be ready. For this battle was far from over.

Even without Kushina and Naruto being in the way it was going to be a difficult battle. He had to fight two two super-powered Hokage plus the two powerful shinobi controlling them. Luckily, he now had the help of the other kages to beat them back. They even managed to seal away Lord Second pretty quickly! He would not be troubling them again. That did not end this fight though. For Lord First was still out there and Orochimaru unleashed even more kage. Now they were facing four powerful shinobi. There was Lord Second Kazkage, Lord First Mizukage, and Lord Third Raikage who were now on the field. Fortunately, Minato was able to stop the control kunai from getting to Lord Third Raikage. He would not trouble them, but he failed to stop the others. Having another Ei on the field was confusing but helpful. They had gained a new ally. Assuming that his son could convince him to assist. The man was reluctant to do that at first. He did not trust the other kage. Only after his son explained what was going on did he agree to help. Now they officially had an undead ally. Something that Orochimaru never intended to give them. He held off from summoning anymore undead warriors from that point on.

That leveled out the playing field and made it slightly easier to get the upper hand. Now they had one super-powerful undying zombie fighting for them. One that Orochimaru could not get rid of. For his attempts to release the jutsu failed. Ei simply refused to listen. He was not pleased with being summoned. Especially to be used as a tool by someone from another village. And for that he planned to skill the snake. He gladly rampaged against his fellow deadmen as the living tried to go after the puppet master. Which helped a lot. It took the pressure off them.

Eventually, Lord First Hokage broke free of Orochimaru's control on his own. A feat truly amazing to behold. It proved how spectacular the first Hokage really was. It also proved how much of a monster he truly was. There was no way that Minato could have broken out of his control like that. Not on his own anyway. He just wasn't powerful enough for that. He was known for speed not for being overwhelming power. Lord First needn't bother with such things. He just blew away whatever got in his way. No Hokage ever hoped to match him in skill or power. That was impossible. Not even a genius like Minato could hope to do that. Lord First was unique - even among the kage. He was truly a god of shinobi.

Minato left the main battle in the capable hands of his allies so that he focus on his main objective: Saving Obito and keeping his family alive. Nothing else mattered as much as this. He had to save him if he could. If couldn't then he needed to end his life as quickly and painlessly as possible. He was still Obito's sensei. Minato bore responsibility for what his student had done. He had to stop him here and now! Only he did not know how to do that without killing him.

Somehow he was able to trick Obito into fighting him alone. Obito appeared not to realize that Minato knew the truth. That the Masked Man was really him. Somehow Fugaku appeared not to have been discovered. That was a relief, but he wished that his friend was here right now, helping him. This was also Fuagaku's problem: Obito was an Uchiha. Meaning that this was also his responsibility. He was supposed to deal with the members of his clan who stepped out of line. Particularly ones such as Obito. Who had turned into a traitor. Only he hadn't. It now fell upon him. Minato had to either save him or end it. He hoped that the former was still a possibility, but he did not hold out much hope. This situation was his former student's fault. This was his choice. He could have chosen a different path. One that did not force Minato to kill him. Surely, he knew how this would end! Why would he choose this? Minato wondered as they started to fight. He tried to ignore his regrets and focus on the fight, but that was hard. This was student. A boy that cared about. This would not be easy. But Minato would not stop. He had to fight. Obito could not be allowed to succeed in his plans. That much was clear. The rest was as murky as the place Obito had taken him to. This was Obito's dimension. A place that Minato remembered well. It was not a place that he wanted to return to. However, he did not try to escape. For it had the advantage of keeping him away from his family. There would be no other distractions. Only teacher and student. They were on their own.

* * *

Naruto watched the battle with increasing frustration. A part of him wanted to help them fight. Another part told him to stay back and protect his mother. All while another part told him to run. It was all very confusing and frustrating. This was his first time on the battlefield and he did not like it. Already he was bruised and battered. And he hadn't faced any of the dead-men directly. It was clear that he was still no match for them. All his training was for nothing. If the battle turned in his direction he was unlikely to able to protect his mother. That was infuriating but true. He was still weak. He hadn't become a man just yet. He had long way to go before he was anything like his father.

Naruto created a small army of clones to surround them. They allowed him to watch in all directions while keeping an eye on the battle. He was twitchy and ready to strike at any moment. Yet no attack ever came. The combatant were far too busy with their own battle to bother with him. He was a small fry that could easily be stamped out at any time. They didn't need to bother with killing him just yet. That would come. He just needed to wait for the kage to be overwhelmed. Then they would be as good as dead. _Stop thinking like that, Naruto! You have to focus! Mother is counting on you._

He watched as Orochimaru summoned the two dead Hokages. Then he watched as his father and his allies successfully seal away one of them. The snake then summoned three more dead-men. One of which his father was able to prevent Orochimaru from controlling. Then the tables turned again. It was truly a sight to behold. He now understood why they called the kage 'gods of shinobi.' No ordinary man could ever think of obtaining their power. It made this lowly genin tremble in fear and excitement. He wanted to be one of them. Only he was not. He may never be. He was just Naruto Namikaze. He couldn't ever dare to reach their level.

At least not today. He still needed protection. It was partially why he was out here instead of fighting. Sure, it was to help his mother, but his father would have found a way. It was only a convenient excuse to keep Naruto away from the battle. This battle was not on his level. He simply was not powerful enough to go toe to toe with these monsters. At least not yet. He needed more time. Alas, that was not something that he was going to get. For as soon as his father disappeared they were attacked.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	65. Chapter 64 - Warzone

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 64 - Warzone_

Naruto was able to get his mother out of way before the jutsu hit. He was facing an powerful Akatsuki that he didn't recognize. It was a Blonde man riding on a flying white bird of some kind. He reminded Naruto kind of a Yamanaka. Although no Yamanaka that he knew of rode weird flying things. Nor did they have weird hands like that. The man had a mouth on each hand! It was weird and gross. Especially when Naruto saw it start to eat some clay. That made him want to barf. Not that he had time for that. For now a barrage of clay creatures were flying at them. All of them tiny of little exploding spiders. Each one more disgusting than the last. They kept him on the move. As he tried to keep his mother away from them. Using the Flying Raijin began to tire Naruto out. He wasn't as skilled with the jutsu as his father was. He couldn't teleport too far. Especially with a passenger on board. He had to be utterly sure that where they appeared was safe. He couldn't risk being wrong. Not with his mother's life at stake. That drained him even more. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He was running out of steam.

He needed to find a new source of energy fast. He did not have any food pills on him though. Nor could he get any. The enemy would _never_ allow him to do that. He needed another source. There was only one that could give him the edge. Make it so that he could win: Nature itself. Only his clones weren't ready yet. It took time to build up the energy. He had to go on for now without it. Which was not ideal. For he was starting to have trouble catching his breath.

The spiders suddenly stopped. The man laughed then said, "Well, this has been fun. But I'm afraid that you need to die now, kid. I'm sure that mother of yours will understand." The man got a big piece of clay and gave it to his hand.

"Naruto," His mother ordered, "Put me down." He reluctantly obeyed. "Good, now listen: He's strong, but he's not impossible to beat. You're stronger than you realize. _You can beat him_. You just have to believe in yourself."

"But mom, I'm not!"

She wacked him in the head. "Stop it! Stop putting yourself down! You're strong, Naruto! You've got to believe it! I believe you in, Naruto. And does your father." She took his hand. "He wouldn't have sent you to guard me otherwise. _You can do this_ , but first you _need_ to believe it! You need to leave me here and focus on the fight. Otherwise, you _will_ lose. And I will not _bury_ another one of my family _ever_ again!"

"Mom . . ."

"I'll be fine." She lied. "Just go and get that bastard for me!"

He smiled then ran off to face the blonde man head on. Before leaving her though, he created a shadow clone to watch over her. He was too much like his father for his own good. He didn't have the chakra to waste, but he couldn't leave her alone. _You really are your father's son._ She mused as the fight resumed.

Truthfully, she was scared out of her wits. She was as big as house and stuck in the middle of a warzone. Her husband was nowhere to be found. And her son was all that stood between her and death. She hated having her son protect her like this. It should be the other way around. Only, she would only get in the way. That obvious to anyone with a lick of sense. Naruto was better off not protecting her and focusing on fighting. This shinobi may not be of her husband's level, but he was damned strong. He could crush Naruto if he wasn't careful. He could still do that. _Minato, get out here and defend your family!_ She knew that she was being stupid. He would be here if he could. Right now Minato was fighting a battle of his own. Where, she did not know. He disappeared a while ago with that Masked Man. When he would return no one knew. _Just come home, okay?_

* * *

Minato did not know what was going on in the outside world, but he knew that it was not good. Naruto was burning through his chakra at an alarming rate. That was not sustainable. Even for a boy like him. He would eventually exhaust himself. Then he would be in a world of trouble. Minato needed to get there soon, but he couldn't. For Obito would be hot on his heels. That would put them in even in more danger. His only option was to remain here and fight his former student. He could not go to them. Even though they needed him badly. He had to stay here.

They fought for what seemed like an eternity. With neither side seemed to make any headway. It did not help that Minato was holding back. He couldn't help it. This was Obito. He could not bring himself to deliver the killing blow. He knew that this man presented a great of danger to his family, but it didn't matter. He was a part of _that_ family. Minato could no more kill him than kill Naruto. That would never change. Obito was practically one of his own children. He didn't want to harm him.

Obito didn't seem to feel the same way. He tried again and again to kill his old teacher. He seemed to have no qualms whatsoever. Then again he did try to kidnap Naruto and rip the Ninetails from Kushina. Any sense of loyalty or concern was long gone. Why, Minato did not know. But he wanted to find out. So, he tried to engage Obito in conversation. Only, he was not interested in that. He simply wanted to kill him. It was hard to believe that this really was the student that he knew so long ago. _Obito, where did I go wrong?_ Minato wondered as they continued to fight.

Eventually, Minato demanded answers. To which Obito responded by removing his mask. There was no need to fight with it anymore. What Minato saw horrified him. The man's face was twisted and scarred and he wore a perpetual snarl that sent shivers down his spine. He was nothing like the boy that he used to know. The Obito Uchiha that he once knew was long gone. Only this hate filled man remained. Minato didn't know what to do next.

He sneered. "This world is cursed. You should know that more than anyone else. I simply it's natural conclusion."

"Do you really think that destroying everything will solve anything? Obito, this is not the answer! Listen to me!"

"I am listening, Sensei. Only you're not making sense. This world is diseased. It deserves to be wiped clean. Then a new, better world can take it's place. One without fighting or war. You want that, don't you Sensei?"

"Of course, I do. This is just _not_ the way!"

"But it is, Sensei. It is the only way. I will wipe this world of strife and heal the scars of war." He made a sweeping gesture as he continued. "This world will become a better place. One where your every desire will be fulfilled. Where you do not have to fear the loss of a loved one. Where you can be happy! Just accept it and stop fighting me!"

Minato shook his head. "And what about this better world? How many will you have to sacrifice to get it? How many have already died for this ambition? When you will be satisfied? ANSWER ME!"

Obito smiled. "I will never be satisfied. Not until I have achieved my goal. _Then_ we can all live _together_ , in peace. You, me, Rin, Kushina, and even that annoying Kakashi. We can all live in peace. We'll be _happy_. You want that, don't you, Sensei?"

"What about Naruto?"

He looked puzzled for a second. "Huh?"

"My son, Naruto. What about him? Or the twins inside Kushina. Can they live in your world?"

Obito had no idea where this was going. Nor did he care. "Sure, why not. Bring the brats too."

In that moment Minato knew what he had to do. The fool didn't care about anyone else. He wasn't thinking straight. To create this world Obito would have to destroy the old one. That would mean that they would all die. Including his family. Minato could not allow that. To protect them meant that he would have to kill his student. A fact that tore through his heart. There was no other way though. Obito was lost. He was beyond saving. Minato had to kill one of his precious students.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	66. Chapter 65 - The End of Obito Uchiha

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 65 - The End of Obitio Uchiha_

After the pep talk Naruto felt like he could anything. His mother was right! He could face his enemy head-on and win. While that might not be totally true it was enough to keep going. He was stronger now. He could do this. He could defeat this Akatsuki. He just had to work harder! He could not let up his assault! After all, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He couldn't lose here. He had to protect his mother. Or else he could never face his father ever again. He would fight and he would win. Or he would die trying. That was all he could do now. There was little other choice. He had to fight!

One of his hidden clones finished building up Nature energy. Suddenly, a rush of power flooded into him. He could use sage powers! His cursemark activated and he felt a rush of power. It served to amplify his sage jutsu and give him more power. He could show the world that Orochimaru's curse no longer burdened him. He would protect what he held dear. No one could stop him! He could do this!

One downside was that with Sage Jutsu Naruto was limited on the number of clones that he could create. So most of them disappeared. Only one remained to help him create a rasengan. Then it too disappeared. Leaving the two hidden clones in reserve. He would need their power later if this battle dragged on too long. He just hoped that it didn't.

He was forced to leave his mother's side. He would have to attack the man directly. He could no longer afford his army. Instead, he opted for the direct approach. Charging straight at the man. It shouldn't have worked, but it seemed that the Akatsuki liked the idea of charging at each other. For he copied Naruto's move. His Rasengan hit the exploding clay as Naruto disappeared. Leaving a stunned opponent behind. He didn't seem to adjust fast enough when Naruto appeared behind him. The man failed to notice the kunai behind him. Naruto shot chakra chains out of his back. They wrapped around the man then slammed him down to the ground. Right into their explosion! The man laughed as it ripped through blood and bones. It was as fast as it was violent. The Demolition Man met his end. This battle was over.

Naruto returned to his mother's side immediately. He was tired and bruised, but otherwise okay. What mattered was that he had won. His mother was safe. He could take a rest. _Thank god._

"That was beautiful." A voice said from above them. He looked up to find the Akatsuki alive and well. He didn't have so much as scratch on him. He clapped his hands as he cheered. "Truly, art is an explosion!"

If it wasn't bad enough that the Akatsuki survived he now had a friend. Some weird hunched-back dude with a giant tail. Naruto had no idea who these people were, but they were out of his league. He _might_ be able to fight them if he was alone. That was a big _if_. Naruto was still very inexperienced. He tended to make big mistakes. On the other hand, these men were seasoned veterans. Both would pose a threat to Kakashi. Naruto was good, but not quite on his level just yet. He was not match for them. Especially, while protecting his mother. They were doomed unless they got help soon. Only there was no help to be found.

Naruto whispered, "Dad, where are you?"

* * *

Minato no longer held back. He fought with all of his might. He was going to end the life of his student to protect the ones that he loved. It hurt but he had to do it. He was running out of time. His son had already activated sage mode. Naruto would have only done that if things were desperate. He needed help badly, but Minato could do nothing about it. He could not afford to lead Obito to his family. They were safer on their own right now. He needed to focus on this fight. Not theirs. He had to win. He had to kill Obito quickly and get back to them. Something that made him want to cry. His heart told him to stop, but he couldn't. He had to stop him before it was too late. Before this would fell into ruin. Only Obito was proving as hard to hit. It reminded of Naruto's birth. How Obito outmaneuvered him and nearly taken away his family. That memory sparked anger inside him. He was not going to let that happen again! He would find a way to touch him. That's all he needed to end this: One touch. Not that this was going to be easy. Obito was just ever-so-slightly faster than him. It was infuriating, but true. Obito was faster than him. Particularly in this world. For this was of Obito's creation. Meaning that he had a considerable amount of control here. This was _his_ world. Minato was only playing in it.

Minato thought that he was screwed when a new player entered the field: Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had used Obito's eye to transport the pair to this space. Which did help a lot, but he wondered how the hell did Kakashi know that they were here? Minato had _never_ told Kakashi about Obito. He didn't want to ruin the progress that his student had made. Knowing that Obito was still alive and had betrayed the village would be too much. Plus, it might have tipped off Obito. Minato couldn't risk that. So he kept the Masked Man's identity from him. Clearly, that was pointless. Kakashi figured it out on his own. How else would he find his way here? It seemed like the only reasonable conclusion.

Kakashi said nothing as he joined his teacher. He didn't need to. His eyes said everything. Obito was _not_ forgiven. Kakashi was ready to kill. Words were pointless right now. Only actions mattered. Obito _had_ to be stopped. There was no other choice. It was time to attack once again. They prepared themselves then renewed their battle.

It took forever! No matter what Minato or Kakashi did Obito would not go down. He just kept slipping away. They were going nowhere fast. As the minutes passed Minato became more and more desperate to end this battle. He knew that his family was in danger. Things were desperate out there. Yet, he couldn't go to them. Not without putting them in more danger. It frustrating, but he needed to end this battle first. He just hoped that his family could hold out a little longer.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Obito slipped up. He took too long to become intangible. That was the moment that Minato tagged him once again. For somehow long ago, Obito had removed the tag. Making this battle drag out longer than it should have. Now Minato could get to him once again. This battle was over. In one move he smashed through his student's heart. Guaranteeing death. As Obito fell to the ground his eyes softened. His expression changed into something more recognizable. It was a relief to see even if he was dying. It also intensified Minato's pain. He wanted to save Obito, not kill him. It seemed that was no longer possible. Obito was going to die. There was no stopping it now.

Obito smiled one last time then said, "Thank you, Sensei." The he closed his eyes. They never reopened. Obito Uchiha was dead.

Minato wanted to cry. He needed to scream! But he couldn't. There was still a war going on. Obito may be dead, but his comrades weren't. They were still threatening his family. He had to protect them. He had to go.

Minato pulled himself together then ordered, "Stay here. Watch over him. Do not let anyone touch him." Minato handed Kakashi a kunai. "Keep this with you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then Minato disappeared.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	67. Chapter 66 - Desperation

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 66 - Desperation_

Naruto was at his breaking point. He was facing two super-powered Akatsuki all while protecting his mother. It was not working very well. For both of them were fast. Neither of them would let up the assault. Exhaustion was starting to creep up on him. He had already used up two out of his three special clones. Meaning he would only get one more infusion of Sage Chakra. That would be it. He would be utterly spent. Then they would truly be screwed.

What he needed was help. He needed someone, _anyone_ to back him up. Unfortunately, that's exactly what he _didn't_ have. All the others were busy fighting Orochimaru and his army of dead-men. They were just barely hanging on over there. There was no way that they could spare even one person. He would turn to his father, but he was nowhere to be found. He had been taken away by some Masked Man.

The way things were looking they were going to die right here and now. Naruto couldn't do anything to stop it. _Dammit!_ His mind screamed as they renewed their attacks. _It can't end this way! It can't!_ He attacked the puppet master again. _I have to protect my mother. I promised dad that I would protect her. I have to do something!_ Naruto's attack failed again then again. That didn't stop him. He kept going. He had to. Their lives were on the line. He had to keep going. He couldn't rest.

* * *

For Kushina, there was nothing more painful than watching her son on the edge of losing a battle. Naruto was strong, but he wasn't ready to face two S-Class Criminals at once. He just hadn't had enough training or experience to handle it. He was young and still a bit green. He made so many mistakes already. Most of all, he had wasted too much chakra. The boy was running on empty. Something that rarely happened to the Uzumaki. Of course, the boy wasn't pure Uzumaki. That could have factored into this, but it didn't really matter at this point. He needed help badly. Yet, there was none to be found. The others had their hands full. They could not help. Naruto was on his own.

Kushina would have given almost anything to be able to step in, but she couldn't. For she was no longer in fighting condition. Her babies sucked up too much of her chakra. She now barely had enough to keep the seal in place. She couldn't pull off a jutsu like this. Even if she could her stomach made moving difficult. She would be a slow moving target out there. Which would be of no help to her son. The best that she could do was try to stay out of the way. Somehow she even managed to dodge an attack or two that came her way. That way he didn't have to waste more of his already dwindling chakra reserves on er. Still, that was of little help. She could not dodge most of what came her way. Naruto needed the support of a more powerful and experienced shinobi. What he needed was his father.

Only, Minato had disappeared a long time ago and he hadn't come back. Her guess was that he was protecting them from the Masked Man. He would provably follow Minato wherever he went. Which would only make things worse. Minato would never do that. So, he stayed away. Leaving them on their own with Akatsuki at their door. Something that he did not like to do. There were few people in this world more loving and protective than Minato Namikaze. He would never abandon his family without good reason. She had to trust in him and wait for his return. She just hoped that it was soon enough to save their son. For Naruto was going to lose this battle. That was decided long ago. It was only a matter of time before he lost his life. He needed his father now. _Minato, where are you?_

Then it happened: Naruto got hit. A little exploding spider hit him in the chest. It knocked him backwards and caused his torso to bleed. His clones immediately disappeared as Naruto started to lose consciousness. The next second a tail was flying at him. Without a second thought, Kushina threw herself in front of the tail. Having it stop only inches from her body. Apparently, the puppet master couldn't afford for her to die just yet. That wouldn't get them enough time to rip the Ninetails from her. He couldn't risk a drop of his poison getting inside her. It was her only trump card, so she decided to play it. She had to protect her son. She couldn't allow him to die for her. That was not how it worked. _I'm sorry, Minato. I have to do this. I have to protect our son. Naruto, you can't die, not yet!_

Kushina rose to face her attackers. She cried out, "Enough! I will give up to you if you stop. Just don't hurt him anymore."

The puppet master said, "You will give yourself up to us?"

She nodded, trying to sound as defeated as she could, "Yes."

The man on the flying bird thing didn't appear to be buying it. The other one seemed receptive. She decided to capitalize on this obvious difference of opinion. It would buy her more time. That's what she needed: To buy time for Minato to come back. He wouldn't leave them for long. He would be here. He just needed time. Which she planned to give him. Even if that put her at more risk. She faced the flying man and demanded, "You don't believe me?"

"No, Lady, I don't." He laughed, "If you were so worried about your son then you would have given yourself up a long time ago. I think that you're lying to us. This kid clearly isn't your brat. He looks nothing like you! Plus, aren't you a little young to have a kid this old?"

That caught her off guard. She had heard people whisper about Naruto before. They loved to gossip about her and her son. Their favorite topic was who really sired Naruto. For it surely couldn't have been the Fourth Hokage. They would say that he was nothing like Minato. They would insinuate that she cheated on him. That always infirated her. Minato was his father! How dare they suggest anything else? Who the hell do they think that they are? Naruto was not a bastard! Anyway, she was used to that crap. She hated it, but she was used to it. This was new. She had never heard it the other way around. It infuriated her just as it did the other way around. Naruto was _their_ son. He was no bastard _._ Neither of them had an affair. It was an insult to her and her family. She wanted to kill for that. Only she couldn't. Not in this state at least. She had to keep her cool for his sake. Naruto _had_ to survive this. He just had to. She had to save him. She couldn't him die!

"I'm older than I look." She said evenly, "That _is_ my son and he _is_ the son of the Fourth Hokage. Don't you dare _ever_ suggest otherwise."

To her surprise, the one who was the most interested was the Puppet Master. "So, that brat is the son of the Fourth Hokage? Interesting. I am afraid that I cannot let him go then. He is worth far too much to do that." He called out to his partner, "Deidara, you deal with the bitch. I'll get the boy."

Deidra looked disgusted, "Don't tell me that you're going to make a puppet out of that kid, are you?" The Puppet Master said nothing in response. "Ahh man! That's gross! Just blow up the kid and be done with! You have no taste, Sasori my man. None what-so-ever."

"Shut it. Just get the job done already."

He shook his head. "Fine! Just don't take too long, okay? We have other things to do."

Saori growled, "I know."

Kushina started to panic. She didn't mean to get her enemy interested in turning Naruto into a puppet. She just wanted them to shut up. Now, she had to come up with something fast or Naruto was dead. She had to think of something. For she still couldn't fend off their attacks. Not in this state at least. _What do I do? Minato, where are you?_

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	68. Chapter 67 - The Final Act

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 67 - The Final Act_

Minato appeared seconds later. He got them out of danger then created a clone to take Naruto for emergency treatment. Judging from the amount of blood Naruto was going to need surgery immediately. That was not possible here. Minato was no medical ninja and his opponents would make it difficult to treat him anyway. If Naruto was to live then he needed to get him out of here. He would also need Tsunade's help. Naruto could not stay.

Unfortunately, he could not send his wife with him. That would only attract the Akatsuki's attention to medical corps. Which was the last thing that Naruto and his men needed right now. Hopefully, Naruto would pull through. If he didn't then Minato would kill each and every one of them. He had already decided to kill these two. They had attacked his family, tried to kidnap Kushina, and nearly killed his son. That would not be forgiven. He would deal with these men personally even if it killed him. For no one did this to his family and got away with it.

He glared at the men. His hate built to a fever pitch. Minato would take revenge for what they had done. Then he could mourn for his lost student. Hopefully, he would not have to do the same for his son. Not that these men would be around to worry about it. For few ever saw Minato Namikaze like this and lived to tell the tale. Minato was not kind to his enemies. Especially those who harmed his family. They should have known better than to get on his bad side. He may be tired, he may be injured, but he was more than enough to kill these men. One of them looked as if he was ready to drop already. Minato would simply help him along. It was his duty as Naruto's father and the head of the household. He would not allow them to leave this place alive. They were deadmen walking.

Not that they realized this. They were still pretty smug from beating up a genin. Instead of running they bragged about what they had done. "Look at that, my man, Sasori. He stole your new puppet."

 _Puppet?_ He realized what the blonde shinobi was talking about. Was he talking about turning his son into a human puppet? It was so vile and disgusting that he could vomit. Minato would never do that. Not even to his worst enemies. That was a fate worse than death. One's body being desecrated by the enemy. To be used against the village that you once served. It was a fate that all shinobi feared and loathed. Minato found the practice distasteful. Even if it was necessary at times. His policy was to leave the bodies alone unless they contained crucial information. Then it was to be collected. All others were returned to their respective villages. And under no circumstances were you to make a puppet from their remains. As a former puppet of sorts himself he knew what it felt it be turned into one. Such jutsu was truly evil. The idea that _anyone_ would use it on his son enraged him. If this battle wasn't already personal then it was now. Minato was going to kill them, _slowly._

"I know. I don't like being kept from my prey. It makes me angry. Think about all the time I've wasted on capturing that brat alive. Unacceptable. I had planned to hollow out the boy slowly. Now, it will take too long to find him. It's not worth it for such a lowly genin." The one called Sasori raised his tail. "Oh well, this is much _better_ prey. I would _love_ to add a Hokage to my collection."

"Whatever dude, just don't take too long, okay? I'm going to need help extracting the Ninetails from this chick."

"Fine."

Minato cleared his throat. He did not like being ignored. "Excuse me, but I think you two are forgetting something important here: I will not be so easy to kill. You _will not_ let you touch my wife. Nor will you leave this place with your lives."

The next round of the battle had begun.

* * *

Minato's clone arrived at the medical corps base mere moments after they left. The moment they appeared the medical ninja swarmed him. They took Naruto from him then rushed him into a nearby tent. The clone was not allowed access to the tent, but he waited outside for word of his son's condition. He used his sage powers to peer into the tent and watch them work. He could sense Tsunade, and several of her subordinates working on him. He even noticed the girl that Naruto liked. Sakura, that was her name. She was there too, helping treat his son. He knew that Naruto was in good hands.

Still, he was torn. He knew that the original would need his chakra back. However, he was worried sick about his son. That wound was enough to kill most shinobi. He could lose his son. If that happened then he wanted to stay by his son's side until the end. In the end he realized that he was just useless baggage here. He was no healer. Nor did he have anything useful to contribute. Naruto's fate would be unchanged regardless of whether or not he was there. He could not make an impact here. However, he could make a difference on the battlefield. The Shadow Clone Jutsu wasted far too much chakra. Chakra that the real Minato would need. He decided to release the jutsu and turn the tide of the battle. That would be more useful than standing around here, worrying about Naruto.

Hardly anyone noticed the clone popping out of existence. However, Tsunade paused for a moment when it happened. _Thank god, I thought he was going to stand there all day._ She looked down at the boy. _Still, I can see why. This boy is in bad shape. He may not last much longer._ She resumed her work without ever mentioning the clone. She had far more important things to do than worry about Minato Namikaze.

Minato would have preferred to end their lives in a second. Unfortunately, he was not able to do that. He was able to kill the the loud-mouthed one within a couple of minutes, but the other one was a different story. He was a lot stronger than his partner. Plus his array of puppets proved annoying to say the least. Minato kept destroying them but Sasori kept bringing out even more. He seemed to hide inside puppet after puppet too. That was the most annoying part of fighting the man. He just didn't stay still! Eventually, Minato picked up on something: The round disc at the center of the puppet was the real him. Or more accurately whatever was left of him. So long as that disk wasn't harmed Sasori could keep going. That was the ticket: He had to destroy that disc!

Minato came up with an idea. He would take one of his clones and make it look like one of Sasori's puppets. That clone would transform the moment that Sasori destroyed the other one. That way it would use the smoke to hide. Sasori would not notice one extra puppet following his instructions. Making it invisible to him. That 'puppet' waited for the right moment. Then it struck: It placed a tag on that disk the moment that he was distracted. Along with one on the loud mouthed freak. They barely noticed a thing, but Minato could sense them clearly. This battle was over! Minato created a rasengan then rushed at the army. Before they could react with a halo of weapons Minato was gone. He reappeared right behind the key puppet. He then slammed the Rasengan into the disc before Sasori could react. It tore through the last piece of the man that was human: his heart. Ending this battle once and for all.

Minato had won. His son was avenged. He was tired, but relieved. The battle was over. Both the Sasori and his friend were dead. Along with Obito. Soon the others fell. The war was over. The Akatsuki were defeated. They could finally rest.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the next!**_


	69. Chapter 68 - Aftermath

This section begins with chapter 58. If you have not read that chapter then please go to that chapter. Thank you.

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Chapter 68 - Aftermath_

Two days later Naruto woke up in a strange place. It was some kind of big tent. He was surrounded by the wounded and the dying. These people seemed to come from different villages. Only a few did he recognize. Most were complete strangers to him. Even the medical staff seemed alien to him. The nearest was from the Hidden Stone. She was tending to a shinobi from the Hidden Sand he started to move. She rushed over to check on him then raced off somewhere. Naruto had no idea what was going on. Leaving him to deal with his pain on his own. _Man, this sucks._

A few minutes later the woman returned with Sakura in tow. She looked just as exhausted as everyone else here, but glad to see her. He needed to see a friendly face right now. Sakura gave him a quick physical then stated. "Your healing up nicely I see." She said weakly.

"All thanks to my doctor!" He chirped in response.

She playfully hit in the arm. Which hurt like hell, not that he was going to show it though. "Don't thank me. Thank Lady Tsunade. She's the one who operated on you. I just helped, that's all."

"Well thank you anyway."

Sakura smiled. "You're welcome."

She returned his smile then sat with him for a few minutes. Naruto didn't have the strength to keep up a conversation, but it was nice anyway. He just liked seeing his friend again. After everything that happened he really needed it. It sucked when she was called away. Suddenly, there was a hole in his life that needed to get filled. Not that he was being dramatic or anything. It was a fact. He missed being around her. He did not want to lay there, alone.

Of course, he was visited by his mother and one of his father's clone a while later. They told him the war ended. It was relief to know that the Masked Man was dead. He did not know why his father seemed so sad though. He was trying to hide it, but Naruto could see that his father had been crying recently. Something had happened that he was not aware of. Sadly, any attempt to find what was wrong failed. Since Naruto had no real strength to argue he let it go. For now that was. He would pester his parents about it later though. Hopefully by then they would be willing to talk. He wasn't sure though. Both of them were pretty good at keeping secrets when they wanted to.

Naruto was told that he would be sent home as soon as he could travel. In fact, everyone would be going home ASAP. Since the war was over there was no need this place for much longer. All the Akatsuki were dealt with and the army of deadmen were sealed away. Things could finally go back to the way they were.

Naruto wasn't too sure that he wanted it to go back to the way it was though. This system of war and death needed to addressed. He understood that it would not be easy to abolish this system, but maybe he could modify it. Reduce the casualties and make it harder to go to war. There should be no more 'Great Ninja Wars.' It became part of his vow. When he became Hokage he would work to end this system of death and conflict. It may not end in his generation, but it would end. Or at be least reduced dramatically. No one should know what war was like. No one like the Akatsuki should ever be allowed to exist ever again. That much he could do. He just had to become Hokage. _I'm going to become a better Hokage than you, dad!_

* * *

Naruto was sent home one week later. From this point on he was treated at home while surrounded by his family. He quickly got better and within a month and a half he was back at active service. He had a new promotion too: Chunin. Naruto earned that rank the old fashioned-way: Through war. It was cool, but it was not the way that he had wanted to earn it. Still, he had earned the respect of his peers and that was awesome. No one ever whispered about his parentage ever again. There was no doubt, he was the son of the Yellow Flash. He had proved that during the war. He was worthy of the Namikaze name.

Not long after he returned to home his mother went into labor. His father enlisted him to help restrain the Ninetails and watch over the area. It was weird being there watching his mother go through so much pain. He wanted to do something, _anything_ to help! All he could do was help his father keep the seal in place. That was it. His mother took care of the rest. She pushed out his new brother and sister after a few hours. Naruto barely helped at all.

It was great having a new brother and sister at home, but it highlighted a problem: Their home was getting a bit cramped. Naruto asked to move out on his as soon his siblings could sleep through the night. At first, they disagreed but eventually gave in. Naruto had proved that he could take care of himself now. He didn't need his parent's protection all the time. It wasn't like he was trying to get out of babysitting duty or anything. He loved Obito and Rin. They were awesome babies. He just needed some adult time. It was time to live on his own. For the story of Naruto Namikaze was just getting started.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter. On to the Epilogue and the final chapter of the Will of Fire!**_


	70. Epilogue - Naruto becomes Hokage

This is the final chapter of the Will of Fire. After this there will be no updates to the story. It will be completed as is. The work that set out to do four years ago is complete! It went on far longer than I ever intended it to, but we are here. To all you who have read and reviewed over the years - thank you. It is for you that I kept on going. Even when it it seemed impossible. I hope you enjoy the final Chapter of the Will of Fire!

 **THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART THREE

 _Epilogue - Naruto becomes Hokage_

Eleven years later, Naruto was a successful jonin with a family of his own. He had found the most wonderful woman in the world and married her. How he convinced her to agree was beyond him. Not that it mattered. For she was the best. There could be no others. He was happy. They had two wonderful children: Jiraiya, who was 6, and Tsunade, who was 3. They were little whirlwinds of trouble, but Naruto wouldn't change them for the world! They were fine additions to the Namikaze clan. As for his siblings, well, they acted more like older siblings than their Aunt and Uncle. Not that it mattered. They got along and that was what was important. For they were all family. That was what mattered.

Naruto was now just as famous as his parents. His feat during the Fourth Great Ninja had not been forgotten. Nor had his achievements afterwards. He had proven himself time and time again to be worthy of his fame. He had even trained a couple of batches of genin. Each of which had become legends in their own right. He was Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage. The world's most unpredictable ninja. He would not be forgotten anytime soon.

Not that his wife cared. She was famous in her own right as well. She could go toe-to-toe with him if she wanted. She just preferred not to. Until they got into a fight that is. Then she was most terrifying demon in existence. She was also so very hot. His father insisted that all kunoichi were like this. Even the most gentle ones. It was the price that he paid for falling in love with a shinobi. He said that the only that you could do about it was go with it. Which is exactly what Naruto did. He would fight with her then make love later on. He loved watching her fight. He just couldn't help himself. Then again, that is why they had Tsunade. Their fights often ended in his wife getting pregnant. Now they were expecting baby number three. A fact that did not make her happy. She did not want to be pregnant again. Being a dude, he not allowed to speak on the matter, but he didn't care. He loved kids and he was always open for more! She could have ten for all it mattered! Something told him that his wife would _never_ agree to that. She was happy with what they had now. He had to agree. He loved his life and wouldn't change it for the world.

Today he had something else to be excited about. Naruto had been selected to become the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His father was officially stepping down. Retiring to enjoy his final years raising his children. He had done enough. It was time for Naruto to take the reigns. He couldn't believe that this day was finally here! He was going to be Hokage! All his hard work had paid off!

His mother had volunteered to help wrangle the children since his wife was eight months pregnant. There was no way that she could handle them on her own. She pretty much waddled wherever she went. No match for Jiraiya or Tsunade. She needed the Red-hot Haberno to put the fear of god into them. Which worked wonderful. Since the group to the base of the tower in time. They would not miss seeing the hat pass to their father. _Thank you, mother._ He thought as the ceremony went ahead.

There was complete silence for a moment. Then his father approached the crowd. He made a short but surprisingly normal speech. Nothing was weird about it at all. It was almost as if someone else wrote it. Then in one glorious moment his father passed him his hat. Naruto greeted the crowd below. He saw everyone that he loved and cherished down there. All of them were cheering him on. He was now the Hokage! 'The Will of Fire' had been passed on to his son. Now it was his turn. He had to teach them the meaning of those words. He was now the Fifth Hokage!

* * *

 _ **This is a short chapter, but then again there isn't much more to say. Naruto earned his place as Hokage through hard work and perseverance. Even if it took longer than this story to do it. Thank you all for reading. I will see you all when I post my next story. Which, as of this date, as has not been determined. Take care!**_


End file.
